


the wind knows

by poopbuddypoopbuddy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining, Tragic Romance, past setting type beat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 51,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25875058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poopbuddypoopbuddy/pseuds/poopbuddypoopbuddy
Summary: —COMPLETED—You hang around for a livingSomewhere between all the land & the skyBeing by never forgivingNobody knows you and neither do I-For the majority of his life, Kenma had only shared years within the wind. The transparency is what managed to soothe him. For he was always alone.That is, until he found Kuroo, somebody who knew the secrets along with the wind.—AU where Kenma is a nobleman and Kuroo a commoner, in past Japan :)
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 27
Kudos: 22





	1. the hyme

**Author's Note:**

> hellohello ! welcome to my story ! this story is an AU that takes place in past japan (a past setting) ! btw this story is heavily inspired by the song 'a hyme for a scarecrow' by tally hall! as well as some other songs that may be referenced in the story (band or miracle musical) !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> before starting, this story may contain very abusive and or toxic traits and mindsets. Either it be within the couple or the parental relationship. In no way am I trying to romanticize it or mean it to be okay, it's just stuff from my life input into the story and to show that sometimes love is sometimes cruel.

Hanging around for a living could get quite tiring. Perhaps repetitive. 

Recycled activities to spare the time during the day so that you can forget that with every waking day, the bigger your body gets and the less pure you are. The power you greed. The need to hold the people within your palm and smirk at the fact that you're above them.

Mistakingly, you could believe that power is something that is a necessarity. That mindset was soon taught from generation by forced generation. As if power were something to make you better than the rest. Heh, yeah, bullshit.

At least, that's what Kenma thinks. 

Because it's always been about power. Always been about what the next disgusting pig would take the place of power that are deemed unfit and yet, ignore their take of leave. It's bullshit. Utter bullshit.

Kozume Kenma. The last generation of the Kozume family, a nobleman who has the kind of power that he's discarded for it isn't needed. Within the period of where technology has yet to be created, and where clans are still amongst us.

He has a large beautiful, luxurious Minka house. Guards and servers complimented at the structured wooden walls that surrounded his home, protection was important for the better as mother would say. He's an upperclass seventeen year old boy, clad in his usual, traditional kimono. He leans against the rock that laid without care in the garden.

There was generous wind, and it got in his face, but he paid no mind as this was the only time he could have his hair untied from a bun. The request for his long, black hair, had soon grown to a demand. He questioned it mentally, but never voiced the opinion. Long hair could cover him and or his vision, but mother always whined for it to be neatly up in a bun. He never enjoyed it, it was hard to wash and was quite heavy. But, alas, anything to make his mom happy. The commoner folk gave compliments of the two looking quite alike. Kenma didn't know whether or not to be insulted, but he had ignored such, for it didn't really matter to him anyways.

Because his mom was really the only thing left for his family. She took charge confidently and used the power as correctly as she could. The village adored the Kozume's all thanks to her, but she always kinda had that small part of her that screamed 'perfectionist'.

'You're hair isn't slick back enough', 'not voluminous enough', 'always so quiet, arent you kenma?'. Overwhelming, to say the least. She meant well, she really did, and Kenma could understand that, but this wasn't something that he could deal with all at once.

Kenma rarely talked, and even if he had, his tone always danced meekly and lowly. As if he were to be uninterested. It came off cold and unapproachable. The village children soon dubbed him 'a scarecrow'. Just standing there silently, without a word, whilst scaring away the ones who dared to approach. Nobody quite knew him. And maybe Kenma was okay with that.  
He didn't believe in the higharchy he possessed. He didn't understand why he was somebody that owned a huge house with a guarding wall around, completed with various guards and servants. Why was it that he couldn't leave home without two or three guards to trail behind him. Why he had to live so tiredly.

It wasnt that he wasn't grateful or anything, but he just couldn't understand why there had to be levels to stand on. It confused him. But of course, he stood silent.

There always was something that he managed to enjoy. It was the situation of being alone. Alone whilst picking at his shogi board. Often times, he'd just play by himself in the garden, shaded by the porch roof that lead to his room. Sometimes he'd get Hina to play, an elderly servant that specialized in the majority of his meals. A kind woman who held more of a mother figure than his actual mother, who was usually off doing who knows what.

But in this moment, all he could hear is the shishi-odoshi resting alone his small pond, clacking away at the overflowing water. An occasional bird singing at the cherry blossom tree. The windchims loved to pop in every now when the wind gave her push.

The wind loved to sing whenever Kenma was alone. She comforted him. 

Placing a character down on the shogi board, he hummed, flipping some thin hair away from his shoulder.

He always wanted somebody more. He didn't want his only companion to be the wind and his shogi game, he wanted a physical person. Being alone was something he took enjoyment too, but it soon became rather underwhelming. Out of his seventeen years of his lifetime, he'd only been befriended by the many other children in his ranking. That being quite little. And that was usually around the time he was able to grasp his father's hand.

His mother hardly here and when present, only to bicker about his way of presentation. Father in the palms of heaven's hands with honor. And servent Mina who often cared in the kitchen.

So he just existed as a puppet, he felt. It was boring.

Kenma blinked, rubbing at his eyes, then he brushed aside his board. Placing it down to the wood porch, he hopped off. Plopping his feet to the gravel below, he kicked away the pebbles that slithered into his getas.

Now let's get one thing straight. Kenma isn't a rebellious kid. He's always the one to keep within the lines in hopes to not be of notice. Not make a commotion about him. He didn't care for foolish teenage rebellion. But.. There were exceptions.

As for right now, as he peeks his vision towards the direction of the huge wooden gates, he just thinks of another one of his quick escapes. On the other side of his wooden protections, is the wind beckoning for him.

Spotting no guard doing work, he scampers over to the doors. High above him, they stood tall. Looking down at him as if he were a mere ant. Kenma, pushed open the wood, the door croaked raspily.  
Slightly cringing, he squeezed through before inching it back closed.

From within you are able to open it, but vise versa from the outside, that option is not available (for reasons marked obvious). So for that reason, he often had Hina as a rescue. Later on within the day, she'd return with the goods and vegtables from the farmers, and that would be Kenma's approach to head back within the home. Hina kept the secret, and Kenma enjoyed her understanding.

She understood what it was like to just sit at home just awaiting for an event to come up. She, too, was neglected and ignored when she was young.

So Kenma took his gentle stride in the direction of the left, where the huge, spacious forrest sat. For visuals, the right was the steep trail downwards towards the village. Because Kenma lived upon a small hill.

Leaves crushed beneath his getas, the scent of fresh pine drifted along him, and he gave a small smile. This was still lonely to him, but it was an upgrade from the home.

Here, it was a good place to runaway to whenever he experienced his anxiety from his hair being slicked up into a bun, usually forcibly by his mom. Here, usually if you took the usual two minute walk, Kenma would find a boulder to sit down on to calm himself. And if he seeked something farther for the sake of privacy, he'd take the six minute walk to go out to the nearby river that strung out. But for now, he chose the two minute walk, because he didn't have his horse with him at the moment.

Continuous steps took various crunches to the loud ground. It was until, he could hear another noise overpowered from the leaves. Quickly pausing, he shot wary, wide eyes all around him. Breath took it's halt, as his heart beat spoke for him in a rapid pace. Trying to hear the noise again, he stood still.

And yet again, he heard something. A meow? A.. A cat meow? Huh. Usually the strays didn't wander all the way out here from their village.

Slowly undoing his dramatic stance, he looked around some trees to try and find the cat still meowing.

Mom didn't like the cats, she usually preferred her lap-dog Shitzu. But Kenma had the small fondness for them. They were quiet, didn't take the hassle of requiring much, and usually only came to you when they were hungry. He felt as though he had a lot in common with them.

The meowing still voiced, Kenma inches his way in the direction of where it could've been. Trotting along the path, he soon found the cat. A black one that stared back at him as if it were judging him. Kenma softly smiled and lowered his body in a crouch, he was about five feet away when he stuck his hand out with ease.

"Hi, there." He grinned towards the black cat, who only returned a cold stare. "C'mere.. c'mere kitty.." he clicked his tongue.

But with a second more of staring, the cat soon scamperered away. Kenma frowned at this and soon got back into his usual stand. Following the direction, he saw he headed off the trail.

Kenma never really went off the trail in cases of danger or the respect for other wildlife, but in this case, he really wanted to pet that cat. So, he decided to drift off the path, and followed the traces of the small paws printed into the dirt.

The meows kept singing in slight mockery, whilst Kenma kept following its song. He was a little tired from scuttling around trees, over bushes, and the tall pampas grass, but then the meows had stopped. Blinking, he looked around for the black cat and it had disappeared. Scrunching his face in confusion, he traced the cat paws on the ground.

The cat was rather fast, so he wouldn't be surprised if it had scampered up a tree or lost Kenma. But the trails kept going. Around trees, making ravines in the pampas grass, all the way until Kenma finally caught hint.

But with a flinch of surprise and a terrified expression, he looked over to where the black cat was. It laid upon the ground.

A stone lodged along its rib whilst blood sunk into the dirt.

Shaky palms pressed to his lips in order to shorten his loud gasp. Then he dropped to his knees to examine the feline. Thank the heavens that it's condition wasn't fatal. And rather, it was still very much alive, but it cried painfully.

"Shit, shit, shit.." He mumbled frantically, hands wavering around as they didn't know what to do. If he had taken it back to home, he would definitely get scolded by mom and possibly hit for one, sneaking out, and two, bringing home a bleeding cat that 'probably had all kind of diseases'.

He glanced over to the rock, probably the size of an eyeball, he raised a brow. He was confused to how the cat had got the injury in the first place. Could it have fell from above? A possible bird's nest? Kenma looked upwards but he couldn't find a possible bird's nest it would've originated from. And even then, he doesn't recall birds using rocks for their home. And this is placed in his rib, on his side.. So.. It could've neither fallen from above from a nest so somebody must have..

"Get him!!"

A shout alarmed him suddenly, whipping around, he pulled a small knife from within his kimono. Coming out hidden from the overgrown grass and the thick trees, were three men. Obvious peasents that meant harm. And as the moment that he flipped himself over, he was immediately crashed down by one of the men.

His long hair was snatched by another man, whilst they pinned him down upon his stomach with arms back. About to scream, his mouth was covered hastily by the grubby hand of the disgusting criminal. That small knife of his thrown to the side of him where the cat still laid.

The cat had been a trick, a diversion. Kenma wiggled underneath the man's grasp, but he felt his arm ache, which caused him to stop in pain.

"Don't try that. I can snap your arm like a twig." the bearded man uttered lowly, causing the heart rate of Kenma's to increase. Beating so hard it could pop out from his chest. "Hm.. I wonder how much we can sell him for." The third man pondered, grazing a hand over the silk of black hair.

They had weapons on them. Katanas, especially, it looked like they had come prepared. Shit, this isn't good. Kenma was beyond terrified.

He never really had been involved with bandits. But that was why he had always stood on the trail. The trail made by his father long ago, so that they never entered deep within the forest. Although the majority of this land was covered by the Kozume's marking, there were still those who chose the life of criminality.

He didn't wanna die, he didn't wanna die, the scared teenager thought as his eyes teared up. He was beginning to pant, as he held his breath long before. That caused some spots on his ribs to pain, making him wince.

The men were discussing amongst themselves. Talking about profits or blackmail to use against him. Kenma was an only child of course, so the price for him would go through to roof with his noble record.

He stood put upon that hard ground, not wanting to anger the men. They had muscle and weapons, something Kenma didn't posses. So he couldn't do nothing. That is, until he heard an alerting _woosh_. And the grip on his arms were released and the weight of the bandit's knee was removed. The body crashing to the ground.

Abrupt and surprised silence stunned both Kenma and the other two criminals. Quickly toppling himself over to scramble away, he saw the man lying on the floor. Coughing splurts of blood whilst scratching at the arrows caught in his throat and chest.

Kenma, wide eyed at the scene, soon attempted at running, until one of the other men had snatched him. "Run!!" One or other had screeched. Kenma struggled, but the hair had been caught tightly by a fist. He was practically dragged. And up on a horse he was forced and he felt the wind brushing on him.

He saw something flash by swiftly. But Kenma couldn't get a good look, which made him anxious. Were they under attack? Was it another bandit trying to seek Kenma for his head or price? Mongols? Another clan??

The man that had snatched him, threatened with a Katana. It held close to his throat as the horse continued to gallop. As he was closing his eyes in absolute fear, he soon heard another pained yell, his hair was unleashed once more. But.. The Katana had moved its placement. No more was it pressed to his neck as a threat, but he felt the weight from his hair vanish.

An arrow was shot at the bandit's head that kidnapped him, that was when the Katana had moved. And with the mix of Kenma being released, and the movement of the sword, the weight of that hair felt freed.

Finally released, Kenma collapsed to the floor, flopping over a tad before he could finally edge to sit up. The hair pulling caused a massive headache, his shoulder felt as if it were dislocated, wrist in agonizing pain, clothes covered of tears, and he was pretty sure his knee was bleeding.

Crumbled on the floor, his shaky hands edged for him to get up and run. But, he wasn't able to move.

He heard another fine line of yells and shouts of pain from the distant. The horses had screeched as well. Kenma didn't see the majority of any of this happening, but soon enough, his eyes had fluttered open.

He had been thrown off into a pit of fresh, yellow wheat. Creating a dent within his fall. Looking at the ground around him, he saw his hair. Scattered amongst his clothing, the grains, his hands, everywhere. Staring wide eyed at the situation, he frantically slapped a hand to his head, feeling around in terror.

As terribly expected, the silk of colored coal that had reached all the way down to his hips, was now in decay of his palms. Feeling around his neck, the length was uncovered. Still staring at the hair draped in his hands, he bluffered.

The damned bandit had slashed his hair all the way to the length his neck.

He was in shock. It all had happened too quickly.

Soon enough, a shadow was cast over him. Darkening the area around him in an imprint. Still terrified of what more could happen, he slowly looked upwards. Trembling terribly.

The figure above him was neither of the three bandits he had encountered before, but somebody new. Somebody intimidating.

Clothed in a thick, haori-hakama, he towered over Kenma menacingly. In the most-likely case of an approach for a protected identity or general protection, the person wore an Oni mask despite not being clad in armor. The most he could depict of the appearance, was the messy black hair that stuck out from the mask. They grasped a bow within their hand, but it was soon stashed away into his back.

Kenma didn't speak, but just grit his teeth in fear up at the figure. Until the person soon proceeded downwards, bending their legs, which caused Kenma to flinch.

But the Oni mask didn't do anything. In fact, it just stared at him in silence. Causing the anxiety that ran in Kenma's veins to become overwhelming.

With a hand opening out to Kenma, who once again flinched, it aimed for the knee that had been sliced.

Kenma yelped as his ankle was yanked, now being at most vulnerable. The Oni mask snatched their own clothing, ripping the ends of it that had been poorly sewn on. Then he tied it around Kenma's knee.

Neither did either one spoke. One was in fear and the other was in.. Actually.. Kenma couldn't really read their emotion behind that mask, who the hell was this guy??

"What made you think it was a good idea to come out here in the woods alone?" Finally a voice. Depicting to be male. But either way, Kenma still flinched, even if the voice didn't lace of any threat.

Still dazed at this situation, he soon felt the knot on his leg to be tied tighter by the other. An obvious statement for an answer.

"C-Cat!" He blurted. The guy still focused on the knee, soon took attention away from the wound, to look up at Kenma. Tilting his head. "Th-The cAt!" Kenma elaborated more. Then pointed over to where the bloodied animal had still laid.

The guy turned over to the direction, still clutching at the wounded knee in case of trickery. Glancing over amongst the wheat grains, he soon saw a black blotch.

Kenma still in his trembling state, commented once more, "I-It was.. It was hurt.."

"And that's how they lured you in." The guy responded. "Kinda idiotic for you to decide so foolishly. If it weren't for me, things could've ended fatally."

"Who are you—" Kenma blurted. Although, still scared he wore the most serious face he could. Fixated on the man with the mask. "Are you another bandit?!"

Staring unamused at the other, he soon lowered his head before scratching his neck. "I don't suppose that matters?"

"I-It does!" Kenma barked back. "I don't know who you are! You could be a criminal and I'll.. I'll have to report you to the guards!"

Silently in his crouched positioned, the Oni mask wearing guy raised his hand once more. This didn't make Kenma flinch, he stood strong. And the hand of his slowly edged to his head. Kenma tried to scoot away from the grasp, but soon enough, the palm had landed on his head.

Then it trailed down to the cut hair, he ran his fingers through it. At this point, Kenma was beyond confused with the masked person. Still in fear for his life, but the situation didn't scream anything hostile to him.

"You're quite different from what I remember of you.." He mumbled lowly, before pulling his hand back.

This, was confusing once more. Kenma raised a brow with widened eyes. 'From what I remember of you'?? The fuck did that mean? He's never seen this man in his whole entire life.

Kenma gave him a violent kick. Right up in his groin in defense. And that got the masked person to topple a tad over with a pained shout, clutching at his area.

"Fuck!" He shouted, grumbling in an aching whine.

With this chance being open for escape, Kenma had kicked off his getas. Then he slipped out from the many wheats, having stained his hair of the yellow, then he scurried over to the cat still lying on the floor. Passing by the collapsed men on the floor, practically paying no mind to.

The cat was still breathing, although he couldn't imagine how much pain it was in. With careful hands, he crouched and took hold of the rock. It was barely within the skin, so he plucked it out. Blood spluttered a tad, which made Kenma since.

"Ay, ay, nonononono don't do that, you're gonna make it worse on the poor guy—" The masked man tried to say, but Kenma raised his hand with the rock still in hold. As a way of some general self defense, he threw it over at him, but it knocked at his mask. Which really didn't do anything in the end.

"You stay over there! I don't need your help!" He snapped.

"Says the one who literally almost got kidnapped and I was the one to save you, and I doubt you know how to help the cat!" He responsed, beginning to limp to his feet, making his way towards Kenma. "Shit, man, that fucking hurt. Why'd you have to kick me with your getas.." He grumbled.

Still wary of the guy, he made a distance between the two for safety. But he didn't notice since he was beginning to examine the cat. With caution, he slowly slipped his palms under the animal. Holding him upwards, he turned away, and began to walk.

Kenma raised a brow, then stomped his foot, "Ey! Where are you going?? You theif, you criminal, bandit, stupid mask!!" He barked over at him.

With a small pause, he turned back over. "What do you mean? I'm just gonna take the cat back to my home to make sure he doesn't bleed to death. I saved you from the big scary men, so I think this is the part where you run to go get your guards or something like that." He commented unamused.

"You still haven't explained yourself and who you are!" His brows furrowed as he jabbed a finger at him.

"And you still haven't thanked me." The other responded with a shrug.

Slightly stammering, Kenma scoffed. And just when he was about to speak up once more, the other had yanked out his bow once more.

"I think it came from this way!!" A shout echoed in the back of them. But Kenma winced at the weapon pulled out. He was more annoyed then anything, believe or not.

"Don't tell them you saw me. Make up some excuse that the bandits did it to themselves, you're family is famous for that." He had remarked. And then he had pulled back the string.

Now startled, Kenma covered himself out of fear whilst squeezing his eyes closed. He had expected an impact, but when he reopened his eyes, he saw the other sprinting off into the trees.

And with confusion, he blinked.

Out of his seventeen years being upon the land, whilst hanging around for a living, never had he had this kind encounterment with anybody.


	2. misery fell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little trigger warning for the 12th paragraph of a scene where parent hits kid.

"Huh?? And he just ran away?" 

Pawn to 7-6.

"Yeah. I thought that he was gonna shoot me at first, but he just ran."

Pawn to 3-4.

"That's crazy!! I hope you have his head soon!"

Pawn to 6-6.

"Mhmm.." 

The incident that took place well over a week ago. Where Kenma could've potentially been kidnapped. Where he had his long hair sliced to the length of his upper neck. And where he saw that strange masked man.

All of it was rather unpleasant, and the guards did manage to find Kenma due to the screams of the three arrow-shot criminals.

To Kenma, he had seen far worse, so he tried to convince himself that almost witnessing murder wasn't so bad but he was gladly mistaken. The next three nights, his sleep wasn't so kind to him. Despite the fact that only one out of the three died on the spot, and the remaining two were sentenced to immediate seppeku. They had been ronin soldiers, Kenma later found out.

And the whole ordeal with the strange guy.. He did tell the gaurds there was another person, despite his words. He didn't give such a vague description. He just told them about his clothing and the Oni mask. They had searched the forrest and found nothing, unfortunately.

And when his mother had found out what happened with Kenma, she finally returned back to home, her duties off somewhere else were temporarily halted. She returned with the absolute rage burning within her cold eyes. Her shimada awfully tucked out of place. Right when she had saw Kenma no longer with either bun or lengthed hair, she swung her hand to his face. The slap caused him to fall upon his knees.

She then began lecturing about how disgusting it was of his to sneak out, how repulsive and dishonorable it was to be. Kenma listened quietly, completely shutting his emotional state down as the numbness overflowed. She didn't ask if he was hurt, she only screamed about how he could've defended himself better. She didn't embrace him. She didn't even ask him if he was okay.

It was all scolding. No love was traced within those words either.

Kenma shed two or three tears with Mina who comforted him after she left. She tried to look upon the positive side of this, where he didn't have to worry about how long it took to do his hair or how he didn't have to deal with the annoying heaviness. She even complimented him that it looked nice on him. Kenma felt a little better after that. 

The plant extracts of the odd, yellow wheat had colored the ends of his hair to an ugly yellow. So with the merging colors of his natural tint of black with the yellow, he was now left with an excuse not to go out. Mom didn't like the hair, so she'd probably insist on him staying home. Kenma didn't mind.

But it was still regretful, going off the trail, that is. If it wasn't for that masked stranger, he could've died. Or worse, been sold off. In the terrible world he lived in, he needed to be more wary.

So today, he requested some of the servents if they could send a message to the village over. Where the Hinata family thrived within.

And so today, Shoyo had showed up with his usual enthusiastic self. Now playing shogi with him in an attempt at making him feel better. He told him all that had happened. 

"Do you think that he could've been another bandit searching you for profit??" He asked, wavering his character piece in decision of his next move.

Kenma returned a shrug, pushing his hair back a tad. Unable to be slicked back in a bun, the hair just hung. The security it made him feel was bliss. "I doubt that. He saved me. But I did find it weird."

The game continued, Hinata placing down his piece while Kenma returned it with ease. Making Hinata squint at the board. "Well, you did tell me that the gaurds couldn't find any trace of him so perhaps he escaped to the other villages on the island?"

"Eh.. It doesn't really matter to me anyways. I found it quite interesting." Kenma mutters.

The orange haired tilted his head, giving a confused stare to the other. "'Interesting'?" He repeated the word.

"Yeah interesting." The short-haired nodded. "He talked as if he knew me. Like personally. He said I wasn't like how he remembers me." 

"Ooooo scary.." Clutching the pillow in the shorter's arms in a hug, he listened with interest. "Do you think you met him before, Kenma?"

"I dunno. He had a mask. And I don't recall going with mother to a party or a village festival where I could've met him." 

"What about his voice, Kenma!"

"He's a peasant, Shoyo. Or he could be a Ronin, but I doubt it. All voices sound the same to me at this point.." He hummed. Placing down in final shogi piece, Hinata whined. Being in place of defeat.

"I wonder how he knows you then.." Hinata pondered, snatching his bowl of Natto toppled over rice, he munched hungrily.

Kenma poked his chopsticks at the bowl, his stomach not awakened for an appetite. "Mhmm.."

Kenma, too, wondered why the person knew him. His memory wasn't all the best, but if he were to meet somebody, they'd have to be in a place of power. Or perhaps an actor at the village theatere. Or a performer at festivals. But even then, for somebody to know details about his family history, they'd probably have to be of rank like Shoyo.

He met Shoyo through negotiation when dad was alive. Only about four years ago, the ripe age of thirteen. With such an outgoing personality and the fact he was the only one interested in learning the Shogi game for Kenma's sake, that took the short-haired interests. They'd become unique friends, probably Kenma's only friend at this point.

Later within the night, after his dinner and bath, Kenma resting on his porch. Lying down on the wood planks lazily, staring at the small garden in front of him.

_'You're quite different from what I remember of you..'  
'Don't tell them you saw me. Make up some excuse that the bandits did it to themselves, you're family is famous for that._

Kenma couldn't stop thinking of such words.

It was all so confusing. Kept prodding at his mind no matter how many times he tried to distract himself with his Shogi board. He was left unsatisfied with not knowing the identity.

He wanted to know who the peasant was. He felt annoyed.

Slowly edging himself into a sitting position, he sighed. The wind sighed as well, tucking some hair behind Kenma's ear. The moon glimpsed through the fog of clouds. Kenma just squinted down.

Never had he been so torn with a decision. The person he met.. He'd be a fool if he were to go out there on his own.

It was something so insignificant, and something so minor that in the long run, shouldn't matter to him. He should just forget about that strange incident with the guy, but.. He keeps coming back to mind.

With an abrupt surprise, Kenma flinched at the rustle of a tree branch. He shot glance to the tree that was placed on the other side of the wooden wall. And with another wince, he almost yelped out of surprise.

"Your garden looks like shit, just so you know."

Neatly perched atop of the wall, was the Oni-masked person from a week ago.

Kenma blinked, before snatching his geta from off his foot and chucking it to the other. Perhaps this was out of self defense, but it was poorly aimed and went right for his chest, which was an easy catch.

"Get out of here. I will call for the gaurds." Kenma threatened, angrily. His furrowed eyebrows inch closer at the sight of the other tilting his head oh-so innocently.

"I didn't even do anything though?" He hummed.

"You're on private property. You're trespassing on private property." Kenma hopped off of the porch, his bare foot holding a space between the ground. He looked like a fool, for God's sake.

"Gee, you're always so angry. You must be so fun at festivals huh?" 

He felt mocked at the strange man's words. A tad insulted, and for not taking direct order from him at that. It frustrated him to where he balled his fists, silently.

"You wear a children's size geta? Huh.." The Oni mask hummed as he examined the shoe.

Kenma grumbled at this. Extending a hand upwards, but the wall was far too high for a reach. "Goddamnit, give me my geta back!" He whisper-shouted.

"There's this thing called asking politely, you should try it sometimes."

"Like hell, I'm going to be polite to a criminal." Kenma grumbled.

"Well then no geta for you."

"GoddAmnit, get down!—" With hasty hands, Kenma plucked off his other shoe, throwing it directly to the Oni mask's head. Despite how swift it was, the other caught it.

"Ooo now I have two of em!" He wavered them around in slight mockery, causing Kenma to grimace.

He really should've called the guards at this point. He felt insulted and taunted as if he were a little kid.

"Such a child." Kenma sparked. "Get out of here."

"Shame on you. I thought my Lord was supposed to have manners?"

He would've returned with a snarky response, but with the odd situation he was caught in, he just blinked. Confused. What in the world was this guy doing here anyways?

A week ago, he saw this imitating person that could've easily killed three people at once. But now, he feels as though he's some smartass teenager.

He closed his mouth, and turned away. "Where you going?" The Oni mask asked, noticing the direction he headed to his room. Kenma didn'y respond, about to slide his doors closed until the man had popped up in front of him.

He didn't even see him get off of the wall? How the hell is this guy so quick?

"I thought you said that you'd call your guards? You don't know if your life could be at danger if I'm here?" He had remarked.

Still with confused eyes, Kenma tried to slide the doors closed. Although there was was the other's foot to stop it.

Kenma scowled. Before repeatingly slamming the Shoji on the foot.

"Owowowowow shit-" He had cursed. "Okay, okay, stop that. I'm not here to kill you, I honestly would just like to talk—"

Kenma needs to call out for the guards. Why isn't he calling for them?? It frustrated him.

"Why did you kill those men??" He angrily blurted out.

That catching both by surprise. Kenma even flinched at how loud he was, considering the both of them had been communicating within hushed voices.

Before anything else, he had snatched the other's arms, then yanked him into his room. Finally closing shut of his Shogi doors.

"What do you mean why did I kill those criminals? If I didn't, you'd probably be dead." The other responded.

Kenma grumbled. "W-Well you couldn't have just shot them in the arm? Or perhaps, like the leg? You really had to go for a fatal shot?"

The other tilted his head. And for some reason, Kenma felt a little more angered.

"Goddamnit, who are you??" Finally breaking out the question.

This damned person had been on his mind ever since the incident. What he had said. And the overall mystery he held. It made him so mad he could rage upon his Shogi board.

"Coming into my goddamn home, in the middle of the goddamn night, and spouting bullshit. Tell me your name and take off that stupid mask already—" He jabbed a finger to him. 

Both staring in silence, it wasn't long until the other chuckled a little. Then he grasped the wrist of Kenma's. The blonde had struggled, but soon enough, his own hand was guided to the bottom edge of the mask. Swiftly pulling it upwards, it finally revealed the other's face. The face in which Kenma had repeatedly thought of image this whole time.

Pulling back the Oni mask, he was left with just a normal looking boy. The most he could think of different was the mess of hair. Up and down, the directions had went, which was odd. A little underwhelmed, he sort of expected more. But, even then, he was embarrassed to feel such warmth on his cheeks.

"Happy, now?" The brunet asked, unamused.

Kenma scoffed, jerking his hand back from the other's grip. "Give me your name."

"What is this? An interrogation?"

"It's the least you can do, as of right now."

The other signed heavily, scratching behind his head. "Kuroo."

"Okay, Kuroo, I would like to thank you for saving me." Kenma stated, now crossing his arms passive-aggressively. "Now get out of here."

"What? Just gonna ask for my name and make me leave? Not even gonna offer me some prepared food? How rude." The brunet, now Kenma knowing him as Kuroo, turned around. Looking around Kenma's room, which made the blonde swell with embarrassment.

"I know what you look like, your name, and I thanked you. I suppose I can report you to the guards once you leave."

Kerry paused. Then glanced at him lowly. "Report me?"

"Yes, report you. You're a criminal."

"Criminal?" Kuroo scoffed. "I save you from three raging bandits who had plans of profit and I'm a criminal? Gotta be joking, Kenma."

The blonde blinked. "How do you know my name?"

"You could've been dead by now if it weren't for me, y'know? Honestly not saying this for my very pride, but I didn't think the Lord could be this close minded. I was just doing the wrong thing for the right reason, they would've been executed in the end anyways, they were Ronin folk."

Kenma lost his words to the other by now. He didn't understand how he knew they were Ronin. And how he knew his name. And he still hasn't gotten his explanation for how he knew certain things about him from before.

But.. Even then, Kuroo had a point. He had saved him.

With a defeated such, Kenma lowered his head. "Very well. You do prove some points." He admitted. "Um.. Is the cat okay?"

"Hm?" Kuroo hummed for repitition, plucking his finger at Kenma's shamisen.

"The cat. The black cat. Is it okay?"

"Hm? Oh. Oh, yeah. Sure, he's good. I had to sew him up, so right now he's resting far at my home." Kuroo explained, and Kenma nodded in response.

He felt this to be awkward. Never did he have a conversation with somebody other than Shoyo, the servents, or Mina in his room.

He didn't have communication skills, nor basic conversation starters. Again, he didn't know him, and this probably wasn't the best idea to let this unknown person into his home, but Kenma didn't take it to bother for some reason.

Until he felt a fingers running themselves through his hair. Making him freeze on the spot.

"I do want to apologize, myself, for not being able to prevent the bandit from slicing your hair." Kuroo said. "Although, the blonde is a questionably nice touch."

"Ew. Quit touching me." Kenma nudged the hand away. "And anyways it doesn't matter to me. I kinda always wanted it all gone. It annoyed me."

"Hm? Really? Did your parents take mind?"

"My mom was definitely angered."

Kuroo took a quick pause, before asking, "And your father?"

"My dad died in battle."

The other had nodded slowly. And before he was about to speak once more, there was a voice on the other Shoji doors.

"My Lord?" The voice had asked. Kenma cursed at himself mentally, he forgotten that the servents work a tad at this hour. If they find out and inform his mom about Kuroo.. Oh, he wouldn't hear the end of it.

"K-Kuroo, you have to lea-.." And yet, there was no brunet in front of him. And the sliding doors that led to his garden were opened. Such quiet tactics, he didn't even hear or see him leave.

_Strange.._

Was all Kenma thought.


	3. spring and a storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw- slight parental emotional abuse

With the sword, Kenma had never been skilled. Of course, he was well enough to read movements upon other swordsmen and perhaps predict their next moves. It was something he learned from playing his simple Shogi games. Like Shoyo, he was a friend of the Katana, and often times dreamed of being the best. Of course, he wasn't the top dog when it came to it, but he had great potential.

Kenma on the other hand, didn't dare to grow up to fight. He always though of himself as a thinker, never a do-er. Too much energy, all too much that he didn't have. He had been taught basics long ago with his dad, but he stopped once his removal. Besides being in power, he wanted a profession in shogi. But with the way things are going, it most likely won't end up that way.

So, it really did surprise him when his mom came back from duty and requested Kenma out bright and early. So Kenma, following order, came directly to mom's room. 

Sitting neatly on the floor, Kenma sat in front of her with tad hesitation. He will admit that he was nervous, maybe a little scared.

Mother had always held herself high. Ever since she has married dad, it's always been about her ranking and how she was above. Of course, she took good care of the village so maybe she was overconfident. But, Kenma sometimes didn't like he power mindset.

She'd love to watch the theaters performances and listen to the geisha woman sing, dance, and play. Being carried around in a Litter, because she deserved it. Self-centered, is what Kenma believed it to be. But he had never went through with telling anybody. Because she would defiantly raise her hand to it.

Because she wanted everything perfect. But with dad gone, a marble or two might've gone loss. And she ended up as a forcing perfectionist. Maybe that impact had a negative outcome on Kenma's relationship as a son. Always paid for the most beautiful kimonos, and made the servents help with her hair. She adored wearing it as either Icho-gaeshi or shimada-mage, but today, it was oddly down, in a taregami. The black hair pooled to the ground.

Kenma didn't question, but the last time he saw her in that style was quite some time ago. Dare he say when dad roamed the area?

"Kenma." She said simply, tone not found and appearing not to be hostile. "You remember how you snuck out so foolishly?"

"Yes mam."

"And how you could've been killed if it weren't for the guards finding you?"

"..Yes mam."

"I can't hear you. Speak up, boy." She snapped a tad hastily.

Kenma couldn't even hid his flinch, "Yes mam!"

"Alright. So I have gone through the hassle of preparing you something." She said. Kenma tried not to break his eye contact from his mom, as she slowly slide something over to him.

On the floor, a Katana. Perhaps, too big for Kenma to hold, looked kinda heavy too. It was still in its casing of black, with little sketches of kanji joined.

"Don't stare at it like a buffoon. Look at it." She yapped.

Quickly snatching the sword, he bit his lip pulling it out. And yes, it looked wonderfully sharped. Graved a deep color of red on the handle. He loomed his eyes over it, giving a nod.

"It's wonderful. Thank you."

_I hate it._

"Oh yes. Indeed it is." She nodded. Neither the two of them exchanged a smile. Not once. So it was tense in the air. "And I expect you to be well trained on it, correct?"

The blonde nibbled on his lip, already tasting the iron of his blood. "..I doubt it, mam. The last time.. That I held a Katana was with.. Um, father."

He was scared, he was scared. 

"Oh. I see." She hummed after some time. And slowly, she began to rise. The long kimono that drug along the floor craved a circle around Kenma as she paced slowly. "Kenma, do you like seeing me mad?" Her tone; passive-aggressive.

"N-No mam." Kenma shivered. Eyes darting to the ground, avoiding all the contact owned by her.

"You're saying that, all time since I've been gone. You decide not to train? Don't you want to be like your father? Or do you want to end up like him?" She uttered.

Gripping his own hands, hair fell into his vision. Aiming to calm himself. "I-I.." He cleared his throat. "I didn't know that you wanted me to train, mam. You.. Just leave and.."

"And what? You laze around all day? Jack-shit, taking up _my_ food? And wasting _my_ genes? This is disgusting." She sneered. The blonde could feel her tracks stop behind him. He was already trembling.

A geta was pressed to his back, before giving a harsh shove. Kenma yelped lightly as his body was pressed down into a bowing position. He had quickly placed his lower half correctly to correlate with the other half.

"Can you do much? Are you capable, Kenma? Worthy? I want apologies." She was yelling at this point, moving over to the front. Kenma lowered himself in his bow. "Disrespectful. You've always called your father 'dad'. By his correct relationship terms. But with me, it's always been 'mam'. Never have you called me mother. Your father would be disgusted." 

She was standing over him, towering over with her shadow. "You don't think I'd notice? I'm your mother! All you have is me, you unpleasant brat."

"Well maybe there's a goddamn reason for that! You don't even treat me like a son!!" Bursting, Kenma shot an angry look upwards. Already tearing up.

The woman above, had winced to the yell. Standing there, shocked, for a moment or two, as well as Kenma. "I don't treat you like a son?" She had repeated softly.

Regret. Kenma didn't mean to yell, no, he didn't mean to. It was overwhelming, the words hurt, his expression grew vulnerable. 

"You say I don't treat like a son? Despite the fact that I provide you food. I provide you with our roof, the bath. Even that idiotic Shogi board you seem to spend more time with than me. And you say that?" She glared down to him. "Alright then, if you think that I don't treat you like a son, then.. Perhaps I shall level to the statement of expectation."

She had always been so reckless. Her actions, her words. But.. Kenma beileved it to be her just wanted things to go her way? Like on the Shogi board, all of the characters were meant to be placed accordingly? She meant well, she really did. Kenma could understand that. 

But Kenma couldn't understand why he was upon his horse, hurriedly trampling out of the wooden walls and to the forest trails. Why he was gripping the Katana out of anger while clutching his stinging cheek. All the while, the cold wind wiped away the tears. 

He held it in for so long within the home, and felt rather relieving to release the emotion. Felt good to cry, felt even better to get away from her. His horse continuing to soar threw the trees on the trail.

Kenma didn't have a preferred destination, so that was why he had decided off the trail once more. Maybe he didn't care what happened to him at this point, and maybe he just craved escape? But soon enough, he had ended up at the large river. Far, far from home. And that's how Kenma wanted it to be.

Struggling himself off his horse, his first instinct was to throw that wretching Katana into the river, let it float away to wherever. However, knowing his mom, they'd probably be a price. So he just hurled it to the ground. It clattered amongst the pebbles and rocks, but didn't leave a dent.

Kenma grumbled angrily. Rubbing away his teary eyes and his running nose, then had plopped himself onto the grass that laid next to the water.

She was supposed to be a mother, however, Kenma didn't even think she had deserved such a title. She didn't deserve a loving profile if she hasn't embraced him in over two years.

When you have a child, it's a necessity to provide for them. Food, roof, clothes, all those damned products, were supposed to be done legally. Kenma didn't understand why he had to work for the things that a basic human needs.

Feeling trapped like this felt terrible. And since he didn't have anybody to relate, he was alone. Feeling whatever emptiness you can feel when you're troubled.

Wiping away some more of his cheek, he hiccupped slightly. Rubbed away some more before he heard a noise.

Nor was it his horse that was drinking from the river, but it was a cat besides him. Meowing away, up at him. Talking to him despite Kenma not knowing.

A Japanese bobtail. White with simple blotches of bright tan and a mix of brown. Kenma smiled.  
Shakily scratching atop of its head, it continued to meow.

"Again? Going out here alone again?"

For the love of..  
Glancing over to the thick trees, he saw the Oni mask once more, perched neatly on one of the large branches.

Quickly wiping away wherever evidence of crying, he rolled his eyes. "Why do you always pop up everywhere.. Go away."

"I just came down here to wash my clothing and to get dinner." Within his hands, were two sacks. He could tell that one was bunched of rags and the other of various fruits and vegetables. Ew vegetables. "I'm wondering what you're doing down here, my Lord." He asked with a hint of mockery on the name.

"Ew. Don't call me that." He replied. Pulling the cat aside him into his lap.

Kuroo quickly hopped off the branch with ease, then treaded to where Kenma sat, taking his place next to him. "What's wrong?" He had asked.

A little surprise at the note of concern, Kenma averted his eyes to the water. "Don't pity me. I'm not somebody to pity."

"I'm not pitying, Kenma. Just asking what has happened to you? You look distressed."

"Well, for good reason, because you showed up." Kenma said snarkily, continuing to pet the cat in his grasp.

He never really had concern from people other than Hina. Was it comforting? Was it weird? Overwhelming? Kenma didn't know, but alas, his mouth didn't stop moving.

"My mother is angry with me." He sighed.

Kuroo gave a tilt of his head, removing his mask upwards to stare at him. Although, Kenma didn't return the glance, he kept his eyes upon the petting cat.

"She gifted me a Katana. And got angry with me when I told her I haven't been practicing." He explained. "Like.. How am I supposed to know if she wanted me to do that, she hardly speaks to me and she travels elsewhere. She yelled, and my cheek hurts. She expects respect, even when she doesn't respect me. I don't quite understand that. I hate the Katana. I hate it so much."

Kenma wiped his nose, "This is pathetic. Venting to a criminal I hardly know. How low have I gotten.." He sighed.

Kuroo hummed, taking a glimpse at the Katana thrown over by the rocks. "What she does isn't healthy. The parental guidance isn't correct, and you're in the right. Terribly sorry you go through with that, and her actions shouldn't be forgiven."

A little shocked on the advice, he stood stunned for a moment, before getting back to his senses. "A-Ah, yeah.. Yeah, yeah."

He.. Understood?

And that made.. Kenma feel safe??  
What world is he living in.

"Being around such a rotten person isn't healthy, Kenma. It's normal for the emotion to become overwhelming. Maybe I understand why you choose to come so far out from the village of your home. I'd do it too if I was stuck with a person such as your mother." He said simply, then dug into one of the sacks.

An apple was brought into his vision, and Kenma slowly took it.

"Quite early today. Have you eaten breakfast?" Kuroo asked.

"..No. I forgot." Kenma said, taking the apple cautiously. Then took a small bite.

"If you stay here, the fishermen are sure to come by in a bit. I doubt you'd want to be in the light of recognition." The brunet said, then got up. "My home isn't so far from here." He had offered nicely.

Kenma was almost too quick to say yes, but he thought twice and turned away his head. "Pfft. Yeah, right. You'd probably do something to me, I'm not that stupid."

"I wasn't considering it, but suit yourself." He had shrugged, then snapped his fingers. The cat within Kenma's lap soon bounced off his legs, then scampered over to Kuroo.

"H-Hey, wait." He called after the bobtail.

Kuroo glanced down at him, "I notice that you sure take a good liking to cats. It's interesting." He hummed. "His name is Gogo."

Kenma, hopping up from the grass, he whined, "Wait so.. Why is he going with you?"

"Hm?" Kuroo raised a brow. "Oh, well, he wants breakfast, of course."

Kenma stared down at him, watching him walk away. With a little bit of decision-making, he had decided that he'd like a little risk every now and then. If he died, oh well. So whistling over to his horse, it came trailing behind the two. And he plucked up his Katana.

"Oh nice to see you could join us." Kuroo smirked.

Kenma rolled his eyes, "Shush, you. I'm hungry."

"Good to know. I'm a good cook if I say so myself."

"Well, you better be. I'm starving." The blonde took another bite out of his apple. Before he had glanced over to his horse.

"Anything you say, My Lord."

"Ew. Do you have to keep calling me that? I hate it." He mumbled, holding the apple to the horses lips, who engulfed it.

Kuroo chuckled, "But you are the master aren't you?"

"I hate the whole hierarchy stuff. So, please don't do it." Kenma said.

Kuroo gave a nod, "Awh, how sweet of you to say. Never heard you say the word 'please'? Looks as thought we're finally the best of friends now." He snarked.

"Are not." Kenma responded, annoyed.

"Are too." Came the reply from Kuroo.

"Are not."

"..Are too."

" _Are not._ "

...

"Are too."

Kenma groaned. "So childish. Little five year old," He grumbled.

"No, actually. Seventeen." Kuroo nodded.

Kenma gave a tilt of his head. "Seventeen?"

"Yep. Jealous, huh?"

"What must I be jealous of? I'm seventeen, too. Don't flatter yourself, you ogre." Kenma sneered, then looked around the area. "Are we near? My legs hurt."

"Oh yeah, just a little by this corner." Kuroo turned the trial, Kenma following. Then it came to a giant tree. A baobab tree, to be clear. "Here it is."

Kenma tried to look around the thick green, but it was nothing more but pestering vines and leaves all around. It was practically covering the whole bark of brown. "I don't see anything."

"Exactly." Kuroo winked. Then he moved aside some vines, and then placing down his sacks of items to his left. He soon aimed to the bark, pulling a but chunk out the size of a shortened door. And within the baobab tree, was a small tateana-shiki.

The sneaky bastard had been hiding so cleverly. Kenma applauded the creativity of the mind.

"It's obviously not much. But, better than nothing." Kuroo shrugged, placing the bark to the side before tossing the sacks into the area. Kenma entered slowly along with the Gogo, before Kuroo placed the bark back into place.

The horse had been left outside. Although Kenma didn't mind, he was trained.

"I'm quite impressed, if I'm being honest.." Kenma muttered.

Kuroo chuckled, then gave a smirk. "Why thank you. Took good time to get where I am today."

Why is he even here anyways? Of course, close enough to be a young adult, maybe he was kicked out of his home. But.. By the looks of written kanji on the scroll as decoration, he knew how to spell. How to read.

He didn't know of his past. And it made him a tad wary. But he discarded the feeling, now entering within the tateana-shiki with Kuroo.

He was a nobleman, and never experienced what it was like living without the riches that he possessed. He was quite intrigued of how Kuroo had lived in his home. He didn't judge, nor was he confused about much. It's the way it is, and Kenma accepted that.

Washing some apples, Kuroo tossed Kenma another one. "I noticed you gave the apple to your horse back there." He noted.

Kenma blinked, before taking a bite. Sitting down in front of the chabudai. "Yeah.. Sorry."

"Oh no, don't apologize for that. He was hungry." Kuroo said, washing some more apples.

With the reaction, he had expected anger. But, no anger was traced within that tone. Which made Kenma almost smile, but.. He just hummed.

Interested in the cooking, he watched Kuroo. And soon enough after finishing the fruit, he leaned himself onto the small table. His chin and cheek lying on the wood comfortably.

He could see all these little methods that he has never seen before. He saw the process of food making. He was impressed, more interested than ever.

Kuroo looked so experienced with all of it. And whilst Kenma quietly watched him, he hadn't noticed when his eyelids started to shut. Fluttering close as for last night he stood up with his Shogi.

Everything calming him, along with the kitten perched on the table beside his face, he fallen asleep. He didn't dream of anything, nor did he have a nightmare. It was nothing, and that nothing was rather good.

Although, his nose had woken him up after some time. He smelt something amazing, something fresh.

Lids were beginning to flutter, until he was able to see something in front of him. He removed his head from the table, rubbing his eyes and glancing around him. Finding Kuroo over him, he stared up unamused.

"Falling asleep in the home of a stranger? You're just asking to get murdered." He hummed.

Kenma nudged his face away from his hastily, "Oh please. I've learned that you are far from a threat." He said. Then looked down at what was place on the chabudai.

"What's that?" Kenma asked

"Apple pie." Kuroo informed.

"Oh."  
Oh indeed. Believe it or not, Kenma had never tried such a thing.

"It's not poisoned or anything. Go on, try it." Kuroo smiled, prodding a utensil into the tray.

It definitely smelled good, that was for sure. And despite his sheer hesitation, Kenma slowly took his tool and dug it deep within. Then scooped it into his mouth, watching the filling ooze out.

Heaven. It tastes excactly like heaven. He could melt if he had wanted to, the taste was absolutely amazing. He swallowed the first spoonful, then went in for another scoop. Munching on that quickly.

Kuroo made his way to the other side of the table, sitting down, smiling. "Never had apple pie?"

Still mouth full of the food, he attempted at speaking. "Nu-uh, this is my first time. It's amazing."

Kuroo didn't quite understand the majority of his words, but then again, he could already tell it's positive outcome.

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile before, Kenma." He murmured.

Swallowing his food, he blinked confusingly, "Hm? Oh-" He rubbed his own cheek. "Yeah, I guess."

"No, no, don't be embarrassed. Keep smiling, it's brightening." He shrugged simply.

And although, Kenma didn't understand the statement, he didn't give care. For the plate in front of him was already beginning to be consumed once more.

This feeling.. It was comfortable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> babyy ur like cockroach in a bottllee and iii can't let u go now that i got itt oooo


	4. ruler of everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> let's take it back a moment. to the view of kuroo in chapter one.

He looked different.

He sounded different.

Everything about him was alienated to his view.

But nevertheless, it was still Kenma. The Kenma that he had remembered years ago. He remembered the boy, but seeing him now prancing towards the black cat was interesting. 

He had told those men that the deal was off. Kuroo made it clear that he had called it off to the three, but of course, what they wanted was money. I mean, they were thieves after all, so it was obvious to the greed of Kuroo's offer of cash. Although, at the end of the day, the brunet didn't want to go through with it. 

Go through with what you may ask?

Ah, such a long story that Kuroo could explain, but both his attention span and ignorance prevented him from such a thing. Honestly, your answer will be revealed rather soon. 

But at the moment, Kuroo was completely memorized by the long-haired boy in a kimono, scampering after a black cat. And it wasn't long until the fool was cornered into a trap by Kuroo's ex-associates.

He had it coming, but of course, Kenma didn't deserve it.  
Bah, running into a forest all alone, what was the idiot thinking.

Kuroo was a tad annoyed, but after taking out the three bandits, he ventured to the area where Kenma had fallen. Discouraged about the fact he wasn't able to save his hair, it looked as though he didn't mind.

The pigments within the yellow wheats had transformed that coal color to a ravishing yellow. The wind blew his hair, and Kuroo couldn't help but touch what once was almost his.

Ah, alright, alright, let's skip that part. Kuroo didn't want to think about the past right now. Okay, where were we? Ah, yes, the wounded cat and the running away from the guards. And the geta kickin his area and almost making him barf upon the floor, how could we ever forget that?

Kuroo fled from the scene, taking the cat with him. Just repeating the first glance he took of Kenma's within his mind. Experiencing relief mixed with awful sorrow.

Now, he knows that he told Kenma that the black cat was okay, but with unfortunate loss, it ended up passing.

Kuroo didn't understand how or why, because he properly fixed him up, but he found him hidden in the sand. He wasn't breathing. So Kuroo gave the cat a proper burial, and along the way, he found Gogo.

He was by a tree where Kuroo was burying. It wasn't so vocal, but it followed him all the way to his home in silence. Kuroo was greatly confused, but it didn't cause any trouble. Gogo was so reminding of Kenma.

And it came to a surprise when he saw the boy crying by the river. It was obvious trauma with his mother, and it didn't come to a shock to Kuroo. He remembered her too. And remembered how she acts so disgustingly.

Helping him, Kuroo finally got to see Kenma's smile. Of course there was apple pie filling smudged around his lips, but you get the picture.

Brightening, soothing. Whatever you wanna call it. Kuroo felt that wind yet again. The wind..  
He could practically die in that wind.

Kenma soon left after that, taking an excuse about how his mother probably needed him back. But despite the awful lie, Kuroo just shrugged it off. Watchin him trample out of the trees with his horse.

But.. He had forgotten his Katana so foolishly. The Katana.. That was the main reasoning for the fight between his mom. 

Kenma wore disgust talking about it, so Kuroo understood how much rage was input to the sword. But that disgust had went away with the apple pie.

And then, Kuroo had an idea.. Putting the two and two together. The item that had caused so much revulsion and the food that made him float upon bliss. Swapping one with another, he got the idea.

With time, he soon heard knocking on the bark of his tree . And a horse's grumble alongside. 

Kenma.

Kenma returned home after his meal with Kuroo, coming home to a mom who decided to gift a cold shoulder. In times like these, the blonde would usually try to make her feel better, but after the talk with Kuroo, the blonde returned the same attitude to her. They didn't speak, didn't look at each other. It made Kenma nervous in her presence, but she surprisingly didn't fuss. Not a single hand was lifted. 

All the while, Kenma was suffocated with the anxiety. She was still home until her duties until tomorrow, so he had to wait. Wait through the long night, until the morning where Kenma hopped onto his horse and raced down into the woods. 

He got a little lost at first, but he soon found the tree. Within that tree, he felt easing comfort that he didn't feel even at his own home. Here, the wind hugged him instead of wiping away tears.

At this point, Kenma wasn't so wary with the commoner. He felt respect. Kuroo didn't treat him as if he was a nobleman, but like a friend. Kenma drank in the sensation.

"Oh, look who it is?" Kuroo smiled devilishly down at the blonde. Who soon earned a jab at his stomach.

"You're embarrassing," He grumbled, squeezing by his body to enter within the tree. "Anywho. I've returned for my Katana." He announced, looking around the area. But his nose picked up on something different.

"Is that apple pie?" he asked, eyes widening with enthusiasm.

Kuroo closed off the entrance, and soon crouched into his tateana-shiki, Kenma following suit. "Yep!" He smiled, pointing to the tray that was propped upon the chabudai.

Swiftly popping himself to the floor, Kenma sliced a piece and swallowed it. Earning yet another small smile that Kuroo admired across from him.

"Was everything okay when you got home?" Kuroo asked, petting Gogo that welcomed himself on the the chabudai.

Gulping down his bite, Kenma slowly responded, "Eh.. She didn't talk to me. But like, that's usually something she'd do when she's waiting for an apoloy from me."

"Did you apologize?" Kuroo asked.

"No." The other responded, taking another bite.

"Good." Kuroo hummed. "You shouldn't apologize for something you didn't do. Especially if you're the victim." He noted.

Kenma gave a nod, the understanding response filled him of glee. Which quickened his take on finishing up the apple pie.

"Thank you for the meal." He said, bowing his head a tad. Kuroo held up a hand as a way of accepting the appreciation. "But anyways, I came here for my Katana. I accidentally left it here."

Kuroo stood silent.  
Wrist propping his head up on his cheek while the other hand continued petting Gogo. Although, when he had stopped the movement of his hands, the cat slipped out from the palm. Now entering into the lap of Kenma's, who took the job on scratching him.

"Kuroo..?"

"Yeah, yeah, um.. About that.." Slowly fixing his posture, he sat up correctly. "I.. Sold it."

Kenma blinked "..I-.. Excuse me?" And then he blinked again.  
Kenma soon dropped his calm expression, now gaping his jaw ajar open. "You sold it??"

"I-I didn't think that it would be a huge deal for you??" Kuroo flailed his hands slightly.

"You sold my _fucking_ Katana??" Kenma yapped, before pinching the bridge of his nose. "Kuroo.." He groaned.

"I sold it so I could get more ingredients for the apple pie! You said you hated it-"

"Yeah, Kuroo, I said I hated it, but my mother purchased customly to resemble my father's!"

"Ugh, that father of yours." Kuroo grumbled shortly to the side, before he stood up. Kenma almost questioned the first half of his statement, before he arm was nabbed. "Come on, the buyer isn't long from here.."

Exiting out from the tree, Kenma yanked his arm away hastily. "No way, Kuroo. I'm not going to fetch it if I didn't get it there in the first place."

"Eh? Come on. It'll be quick," Kuroo attempted to grab the arm once more, but it was pushed away.

"Kuroo, the people are going to recognize me."

"What?" The other tilted his head. "Yeah, recognize you with blonde hair. Sure."

"Well, I'll just stand out.. And I don't think I can handle that."

Softening his gaze, Kuroo soon signed heavily. Them he lowered himself so that he could reach Kenma's height. "Alright. Look." he said. "You're not going to be recognized. Nor are you going to stand out. Even if you do, I'm going to be there. I'll protect you so don't worry. It'll be okay." He said, bopping a gentle hand to his hair before ruffling.

It felt comforting? Or.. Maybe the blonde felt a tad weirded out, but he had never received a pat of his head. Would you even call it that? Bah, Kenma didn't even know anymore. But he did know that he felt a weird warmth growing on his face and he slapped away the hand.

"Filthy." Kenma scoffed, but Kuroo just turned a smirk. "I suppose that I could take the horse and you shall provide me with directions."

Kuroo shook his head before he hopped onto the horse, taking its lead. "Mhmm. No. I think I'll do this myself."

"Quit fooling around, Kuroo, you don't know how to ride a horse."

"Do too. Hop on." Kuroo pat behind him.

"You're going to get the both of us killed. I'm not risking such a thing.

"'Killed'?" Kuroo raised a brow. "Trust me, you know you trust me, don't you?"

"I do not."

"Oh, do too."

"Do _not_ "

"Do too.~"

"You're ridiculous." Kenma squinted, then plopped himself onto the horse, awkwardly positioning himself.

He didn't understand how Kuroo was able to know how to ride a horse. Was he a samurai before? Couldn't be.. Or could? This is so confusing, his brain hurts.

"If I die, I'm beating you up in the afterlife."

"Take it to the grave, Kenma." Kuroo smiled, and then sharply whipped the horse. Then began making their way to direction.

It caught Kenma off guard, especially since he wasn't holding onto anything. With the slight pull of his body from how fast the horse was trampling, he quickly caught onto the torso of Kuroo's.

"Are you serious?? A warning would've been nice!" Kenma yapped loudly over the noise.

Kuroo gave a swift glance back, that stupid grin on his face still painted. "You're adorable. Can't even handle a little surprise every now and then?"

Adorable?? Is he ill?? An idiot, what an idiot.

Kenma felt the heat swelling in his face despite his angered expression, he gave a frustrated jab to the back of the other's messy black hair. Embarrassing, how could he say such a statement so nonchalantly.

The overall ride was bumpy, and at times Kenma kind of thought he was going to get accidentally thrown off with how reckless it was taken. But, besides that, Kuroo still understood the basic techniques of the horse. Confusing, yes, questioning, definitely yes, but did Kenma say a word, nope.

Rather calming when the tramping of the horse ceased its speed, into a swift motion but not enough to where Kenma was clutching onto the other. So he had released his torso, noticing the corner-of-the-eyes glance that was given, but Kenma ignored, holding onto the saddle gently.

They went through the woods and ended up at an area that was near the village. The farming areas, to be exact. The rice fields. They were traveling down a barely visible pathway amongst the trees, Kenma looked at all the many people, farmers, fisherman that were gathered into many sections of the area. He saw children who were carrying buckets of fish and or vegetables, and how the guardians were leading the way. Some waved to Kuroo, who he returned the gesture kindly. Kenma didn't wave, nor did he even want to look at them. He could already tell that they were looking at him.

The eyes. He hated the eyes.

He was nervous, that he will admit. But he kept his cool, feeling the wind that was able to calm him. With a lowered head and hair blocking all versions of his vision, his breathing was slowing once more. Even though there weren't much people on the trail to begin with, Kenma still felt the anxiety.

"You okay back there?" Kuroo asked.

"Y-Yeah." Kenma said, through stammer.

It was a small layer of silence that took over the conversation. But wasn't long until there was a sharp turn, and the path was changed. The horse soon stopped and felt the other's weight lifted.

Slowly, sweeping the hair from his face, he turned to where Kuroo was walking towards. A Kominka farm house. Kenma raised a brow, looking through his strands of hair, he could see Kuroo talking to a farmer man.

He saw first the bows, and some little talk, and the farmer looked over to Kenma's direction, who then shot his vision away from them. What was Kuroo doing? We're here to get back his katana!

With enough time, he felt a small tap on his shoulder. "Kenma, here."

Looking to Kuroo, he glimpsed to the item that was presented in his hands. Two onigiri. Kenma blinked softly and then looked to the other. Who was awaiting for receive. "Wha.. What is this for?"

"You're feeling nervous, aren't you?" Kuroo asked. "I really don't know why, but maybe some food may help?" He offered.

Kenma slowly took one of the triangular rice wrapped of seaweed. "Thank you.." He muttered.

Kuroo nodded, and plopped onto the horse again, slowly trudging back onto the track. The both of them ate their onigiri. It was, in fact, yummy. It wasn't like the higher quality onigiri he'd be given at home, but was refreshing to taste other makings.

"So.. Are you friends with everybody around this area?" Kenma asked, taking another bite.

Kuroo hummed, "Ah. I suppose not _everybody_ , persay. But the majority of the working people." He answered. "Sometimes I'd help out with crops, or maybe do late night shifts of protecting some fields due to thieves. And babysit some of the children here. Better than nothing honestly."

Where were Kuroo's parents, Kenma had wondered. Kenma didn't even know a thing of Kuroo's past. He didn't speak of it. Or rather, Kenma hadn't asked, so that may be another reason..

But Kuroo knew how to ride a horse. He knew his ways around with a bow and sharp reflexes. The guy knew how to read. It wasn't so usual for this traits to be placed within commoners.

"What.." Kenma had started before slowing down. Then he began again, "What happened for you to get here?" he asked.

Kuroo tilted his head, looking back to the blonde, "Pardon? I don't understand the question."

"I mean, like.. You're very young. You're seventeen, as of I, as well. I'm confused to why you live deep in the forest in a hidden tree.." Kenma said. "Have your parents disowned you?"

"Why are we even talking about this right now?" Kuroo gave a confused look, as if he were offended. He swallowed the remaining of his rice.

"I don't mean to be rude, I just would like to know of how you ended up in the situation of being alone. ..And how you're able to read, write, use a bow, ride a horse."

"You're silly. Honestly, you really are." Kuroo turned back to the open trail, now dipping deeper within the trees. "I don't think it should matter. Should it?"

"Oh. No, no it shouldn't, I suppose." Kenma had agreed, finishing up his onigiri. "But I am curious."

"Well, then, keep on being curious, then." Kuroo stated, almost assertively. Kenma blinked at that.

Did he strike a nerve? Was he offensive? Kenma didn't understand why Kuroo didn't just tell him. He knew practically everything about Kenma, so why shouldn't it have been vise versa?

Soon, the horse came to a stop, still in the trees. The bothersome, tangled vines of trees. "What are we doing here?-"

"Shush." Kuroo said. Then hopped off the horse, before Kenma joined along. "We're just gonna go in there and get your Katana and get out.." He said quietly, crouching his stance as he slowly made his way towards another house that was slightly hidden. It looked a tad in shambles, in Kenma's view, so he was wary.

"Why are we whispering?" Kenma tilted his head, voice not even close into a whisper but still overall shushed. "Don't we just ask for a refund?"

"Oh, I'd love that option, but doesn't work like that." Kuroo rolled his eyes, swiftly sneaking over to the side of the small house, Kenma not even bothering of hiding. He just walked normally to where the other was without a care.

"What do you mean doesn't work like that?" Kenma asked.

"What I mean is that this buyer wouldn't take a refund. I kinda sort of told him that this Katana was from.. Uh, the Kozume family." Kuroo had slowly opened a window, creating no noise as he chambered in. Kenma following along.

"Well then I'll just tell him I'm from the Kozume family and he'll give it back."

"Kenma, that's idiotic. We don't want arrows to the head." The other had scoffed, searching around the area.

"Well, then, this is kind of like stealing.." Kenma mumbled.

"Maybe, because it is."

Kenma crossed his arms. Looking around the shabby place. It was definitely, clattered of much. There were broken crossbows, swords, bow and arrows. There were pots and pans, various utensils followed up with plates, cups, and kitchen items. As well as tattered clothing, and some fabric. So messy.

"Kenma. Over here." Kuroo called in a whisper. The blonde turned over and saw his Katana. Still in one piece, placed within a wall that was covered poorly with a painting. "Here it is."

Ah, there it is! Kenma scampered over, walking over the items upon the floors before he came to the sword. "Now, we have to pay our debt to the buyer." Kenma stated to Kuroo who was observing the other treasures in the hidden wall. Plucking some and stuffing into his clothing.

"You're crazy, there's no way we're doing that."

"We can't just take it, Kuroo." Kenma said. "We broke into their house, went through their stuff, and now we're going to commit crime. It's unfair and it's stealing."

"The guy has enough stuff for him to sell, I'm sure enough he wouldn't mind us taking back what is yours."

Kenma clicked his brows up. "Then you're no better than a common theif."

Kuroo sighed, then turned to Kenma. Annoyed, he stated, "Because I am one, Kenma. I am a theif. I steal. I take what I need. It's what I have to do to survive."

Suddenly an arrow was shot in between the two of them, creating a swift blow of wind. Kenma flinched whilst Kuroo shoved the two of them out of the way of some more arrows. They crashed into some items, some pinching their bodies rather painfully.

A man, within a dirtier kimono emerged from the outside, slamming open the broken shoji. He had a bow, second hand and old, but it looked to do the same amount of threatening damage.

"Disgusting thieves." He grumbled at the both of them, clocking the bow once more. "Explain yourselves."

With widened eyes, Kenma looked to the other fearfully, whilst Kuroo blocked himself in front, shielding the other. "I'm taking the Katana back."

"You're bullshitting." The buyer scowled. "Put it back. Leave."

Kenma clutched to the sword, trembling a tad as he peeked a little around Kuroo's shoulder. He was still pointing the arrow at the brunet.

"I'm sorry, but no can do." Kuroo stated calmly. "I'm taking back the Katana and that's that."

"You've got a lot of nerve, you brat." He said. "I can kill you. And I can also kill that little fuck behind you. Since he's the one with my katana."

Kenma somewhat flinched. His grip on the sword tightening. He didn't know what to do, he didn't want Kuroo to get shot.

"Alright, put the bow down." Kuroo tried to say rationally.

"Like hell I am."

"Look, it's just one measly Katana, it's not such a big deal."

"Then suppose you wouldn't mind if you were to hand it over?" The buyer lifted a brow. "Since it's not such a big deal, eh?"

They had now paused. It was terrifying, being in a situation such as this. Kenma almost had forgotten how to breathe, he felt like he had been holding his breath for an hour.

The buyer and Kuroo stared intensely to eachother. Quiet. Up until Kuroo threw a piece of a tattered kimono to the buyer, managing to blind him and mangle his bow.

"Run- _Run!!_ " Kuroo said as he yanked Kenma towards the window they came out of.

The blonde hadn't even processed the majority of the scene. All he could see was the other man scrambling of the fabric and Kuroo frantically tugging him to their exit. This was insane, utterly insane.

Kenma was the first that had hopped out from the window, as Kuroo repositioned their places. And it was the brunet's turn to escape until he shattered to the floor. An arrow. Shot by the buyer, it was lodged on Kuroo's arm. He groaned out in pain, unable to clamber through the window as he was dragged back within the home.

Kenma, in fear, watched. The terror and the overwhelming situation made him cry out, "Kuroo!"

Still keeping the Katana in clutch, Kenma hopped back into the window where he saw the buyer towering over the other. Kuroo had tried to kick the other's regions but they had been blocked painfully. Another arrow had been raised to shoot but kenma intervened with a pan that was laid on the floor. The arrow ricocheted and was plopped on the ground.

The bow was raised once more, in attempt of shooting, but Kenma quickly tossed the Katana to the ground.

"Fucking take it you psycho!!" He screeched, almost angrily.

The Katana..

He knew that his mom would absolutely murder him if he were to return so empty handed, but there wasn't another choice to pick. He could potentially hurt and or kill Kuroo, that was one of the last things he needed to happen to a friend. His friend.

It clattered on the floor and Kenma rushed down for the aid of Kuroo, who was wide-eyed and bewildered. The buyer who quickly ushered his bow down, then snatched that Katana, smiling down at it.

So disgusting this man is.

Kenma sneered in his presence, watching him hook it to his hip. "Good luck finding me at the bluebell forget-me-not." He chuckled. Turning his back to run only to pause and glare down at Kenma. His every stare practically a weapon similar to his arrow. "Such a pitiful Scarecrow."

Scarecrow.

Scarecrow..

This time, the wind wasn't there to comfort Kenma. But instead, mock him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everybody that had read so far ! muah muah muah thank u for reading, but anyways i have unfortunately started school so these updates won't come so quickly like they have with me other stories (；´д｀)ゞ but nevertheless, this story has so much I want to do to it and this will keep going ( ·ิϖ·ิ) but updates will be a little slow so bare with me here. ps plz take care of yourselves and be nice to yourself, you're a wonderful beautiful person, you deserve happiness !! <3
> 
> (pps i luv luv luv the dream team mcyt :D check them out !)


	5. never meant to know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everybody ! id like to say thank u for the kudos i have gotten so far since ive posted my work, literally love u all :D !!  
> stay hydrated and take good care of you and your health , ur a very beautiful person and be safe ! <3

Definitely nerve-wracking, and definitely something that had Kenma shaking in his getas.. but in the end, he couldn't help but think it was all for nothing.

They had it, God, they had it. It was in Kenma's hands.

Kenma felt a little disgusted with himself that he had committed crime, but he felt mournful at the fact that Kuroo was shot in his arm.

Kenma offered to treat it, but he was brushed off hastily. The blonde was scared. Worried. But Kuroo took it to no mind, simply tugging out the arrow with painful winces and treating himself. And whenever Kenma would try and gift comfort, he was brushed aside. As if Kuroo were agitated, nerve struck.

Made Kenma confused.  
More worried. 

But at the moment, the two of them were quietly perched on the horse, trudging back through the silent forest to Kenma's home. Kenma at front, while Kuroo sat comfortably behind him.

Conversation wasn't made, and the air felt tense. Kenma didn't know what he did wrong, but he felt bad. 

"Kuroo.." Kenma said softly, trying to engage his attention.

Even though he didn't hear a response back, he continued, "Was I of annoyance?" he asked quietly.

An exhale was heard, before words, "You had the Katana, Kenma.." he said within a heavy sigh.

"Yes, I understand that. But he would've killed you if I didn't give it to him. I didn't want you to get hurt." Kenma replied, still keeping his gaze straight.

Left in the air, was the chuckle of the horse. And Kenma thought that their conversation was cut short, until he felt something against his neck. He flinched slightly until he felt wind at his cheek, blown from a brunet whose chin was perched neatly on his shoulder.

"K-Kuroo??" He stammered.

"I apologize." He admitted. "I do admit that I was being unfair with giving you the silent treatment. I wasn't annoyed nor angry, but a little bothered that you have handed over the Katana so easily."

Kenma shrugged off the other's chin in a fluster, "You would've gotten shot if I hadn't. Be rational, Kuroo."

"Kenma. You're saying that as if I care." Kuroo groaned, palm rubbing the side of his messy hair. "I didn't expect you to give the Katana back for interference. I would've handled it."

"You were on the floor! I thought you were going to die."

"I had one shot to the arm, that isn't much and it doesn't even hurt." He grazed his fingertips at the wrapped wound. "I didn't know you had such a bite, my Lord~ Always thought of you to have only bark and dispose of the bite out of fear."

"You're ridiculous." Kenma rolled his eyes. "I'm still a man. Ive trained with the sword. Don't dare to think so low of me, I'm a little insulted."

He felt a head plopped on his shoulder once more, "I appreciate the gesture, and am fascinated at your devotion of defending me. Makes me feel special, hm. But, now, thanks to you, we gotta track down that man at the bluebell forget-me-not."

"What did that man mean?"

"What? The bluebell or the forget-me-not?"

"Both, Kuroo. Both."

"I dunno. Beats me, but I believe I know somebody who knows of that sort of code."

Kenma shrugged off Kuroo's head again within rash, "Quit doing that." he sneered, only to receive a smug smile. Kenma returned with a squint. "I hate to cause you trouble, Kuroo."

"You're quite troublesome, but I don't mind." Kuroo hummed. "It's better than it being quiet. At least now I have somebody to annoy." 

"How immature." Kenma scoffed.

The horse continued to stroll up to the direction of Kenma's home. A bit wary, but the two of them were able to get to the horses stable, hooking the horse back into its stall. Kenma hopped off along did with Kuroo. The both of them had made sure there wasn't an eye peeked upon them. 

Kenma rubbed the horse's head, lightly touching it's hair. "Kuroo.."

"Hm?" 

"..are you angry with me?" Kenma mumbled softly.

Kuroo stared at him, then smiled, "No. I didn't mean to come off that way, sorry." He answered. "You had me scared there when you got in between the buyer and me. He could've shot you, but I'm glad you're not hurt." 

The brunet plopped a hand onto Kenma's shoulder, lightly patting, until it was brushed off. "Please. We need to get that Katana back, Kuroo." Kenma said. He was looking down, playing with his fingers. "If anything, I dug ourselves deeper into this hole. I'm eternally grateful for your kindness in helping. It means so much." Kenma said.

Kuroo was a tad shocked at such statements, his face managing to burn a bit. But before long, he averts his eyes and coughs to break that uncomfortable silence. "Bah, such a golden heart. If it weren't for your genes, maybe I could feel the warmth." He grumbled lowly.

Kenma gave a confused look, "What?"

"Nothing. Anyways, when are you gonna invite me into your home?" Kuroo had asked, drifting a slow hand along the horses back lightly.

Kenma rolled his eyes. "Getting ahead of yourself there." 

"Awh. And after all I have done for you?" He chuckled mockingly. "I wanna, at least, see what your room looks like."

"It's very ordinary to say the least. Nothing that needs your nose butting in." 

"But I'm your friend, aren't I?"

"Stop.." with sheer embarrassment, Kenma drug his eyes to the side. Kuroo took the vulnerable moment with his childish ways.

"I'm your best friend, Kenma. We could have a sleep over."

"You're ridiculous, honestly."

"Shame on you. Not even inviting a friend into your corridors."

"I get that you're playing the joker, but there's no way that you could even get in if you had wanted." Kenma insisted. "You're one annoying guy, Kuroo, I'll tell you that."

"My feelings," Kuroo hummed, just staring down at Kenma. The blonde was paying attention to the horse until he slowly drug his gaze to the other. Kuroo had never noticed that Kenma had gold eyes. They looked so dim.

"Kenma, th-"

"Kenma? Are you out here?"

Flinching, the blonde whipped his head towards the direction of the voice. With the tiny stream they had in the garden, there were rocks used like a path. Somewhat of a prettied pathway to get to the grass of their house, that was where mother stood. 

"What are you doing, Kenma." She hummed, taking slow strides over the rocks.

Kenma lashed his head to Kuroo, but found no brunet next to him after all. As if he had disappeared within command. "A-Ah.. Hello mam." Kenma said, fixing his posture and tucking his hands to the sides.

"Out here with the horse? You'll smell disgusting if you stay out here, let the servants clean him up." She said. 

She looked up and down at Kenma, wearing the most revolted face she could muster. "Kenma. You look absolutely ugly." She sneered. "What happened to your clothing."

Kenma shuffled his feet, "I was just in the woods and I fell."

"That's annoying. How filthy." She had scoffed. "Get in the bath and give the clothing to the maids. Disrespectful.."

Kenma followed her along the bridge of rocks cautiously, his eyes glued to her hands. He only glanced back for a second to where Kuroo once stood, not knowing how fast he was able to escape. So weird that boy is.

"Tomorrow, I'm going to be leaving for duties, Kenma." She said.

Kenma nodded.

"So when I'm gone. I have hired a trainer to help you with your swordsmanship. Your talent for it has lessened." She said. "I expect you to be up at noon for your lessons. I'm not going to have you laze around much longer."

_I don't even have it.._

"I don't know how long I shall be gone for. But it'll be enough time for you to get better. I hope that is understood." She stated.

_I hate you._

"Answer me. Is that understood."

_I hate you so much I could die._

"Yes, mom."

— 

Later on within the night, Kenma had finished his bath and ate his dinner. He was quiet. There weren't many words, only just simple shrugs and or nods. His dinner plate was hardly completed, leaving much of his rabbit and rice untouched.

He had discarded it and tried to ease his mind with the Shoji board. He couldn't stop himself from thinking of how much shit he had gotten himself in.. 

Losing the Katana, having to go get it, only for him to lose it once more. He was expected to have it by tomorrow for when mother left. The buyer had mentioned such a strange tongue of 'bluebell forget-me-not'. A code, Kuroo had said. How silly, why doesn't he just admit that the Katana is gone for good.

Kenma felt a tad weighed down. The blonde wanted an unlocked door. He wanted to leave. Was there an escape? An escape besides here on the 81 squares of the Shoji board? 

_click._

He pressed down another character on the gaming piece. He was laid down upon his shikibuton comfortably on his stomach, continuing to try and calm his trembling fingers. 

Maybe he was lost.

Perhaps this is the life he needs to get more accustomed to. He is going to be roaming the land for many years to come after all. 

The boy felt empty.

He is too young to feel empty. 

So vulnerable.

Kenma rubbed his eyes, scoffing quietly. Even the crickets outside scoffed with him. 

He didn't understand life being such a way. It was mean. Murdering beauty and many passions. Was it out of mockery or spite? Kenma wanted to know. Kenma just wanted to feel the wind.

He wanted to feel loved again. 

Embracing, affectionate gazes, that was a gorgeous feeling. It didn't haunt him, nor did it kill him. It didn't threaten him. It was kind. Tenderly holding somebody as exhausted as Kenma, was what the blonde fantasized of.

Could the clouds above banter about how silly it was. Kenma couldn't know, nor would he have cared. 

He didn't know when he had fallen asleep, or when he had been properly tucked. But when he felt an odd sensation on his forehead, his eyes fluttering in annoyance. First he tried swapping away what was at his head, for he thought it was a strand of hair or an itch, but when the feeling continued to return, his eyes finally creaked open.

Unexpectedly he found a pesky, dangling finger, drifting repeatedly over Kenma's forehead. Brushing at some strands of hair, as they were tucked back behind his ear. 

"Kuroo, what the fuck-" He flushed before angrily shoving the crouched Oni-masked man hastily. "What the fuck are you doing here. Are you crazy, a mad man—"

Scrambling in his bedding, he quickly clutched his blankets to cover himself. Only leaving an opening around his face area which was burning deeply. "You idiot. Why are you here, you absolute bufoon. I hate you, idiotic mule—" At this point, kenma was embarrassed enough to sprout such meaningless words. 

"Morning to you too." Kuroo said, catching himself from the small fall. He pushed aside his mask, revealing his smile.

"Fuck you." Kenma sneered. "Get out of my room. How in the hell did you get in here." 

"Your guards are rather lousy, it's almost too easy to sneak in here." Kuroo chuckled. "Just went over the walls, admired your shitty garden, and invited myself in."

"You scare me." Kenma rubbed the bridge of his nose before rolling his palms down his face. He signified his awakening, releasing a yawn. "What do you want, you brat." 

"Get up and get ready, my Lord, for we are going on a road trip." He smiled brightly.

"Eh?" 

"We're going out into the village."

"..Kuroo?" Kenma muttered. "Ridiculous. Your words drip of those who reek of Nepalese honey." 

"Your Katana, Kenma." Kuroo said. "I know a guy who is able to retrieve such a valuable."

Kenma now sat up correctly, his ears perking at the attention. 

"R-.. Right now?" Kenma squinted.

"Yes right now." Kuroo nodded, then he nabbed at Kenma's wrist, pulling it. "Come on, my Lord, let us go frolic in the commonor people land." 

With struggles, Kenma yanked his arm back, kicking at the other's shin. "You're saying that as if I haven't been to a village."

"Have you ever done something so last minute?" 

"Yeah?"

"Well you sure as hell doesn't seem like it with how slow you're moving. Get a move on." He remarked. 

Kuroo was such a weird person. It's was odd but rather captivating. Nevertheless, he still managed to get on his scorching nerves time to time.

—

Now, obviously Kenma was used to going into the village. Of course, he wasn't there everyday, but he took occasional visits with mom. Theatere plays, the shop for clothing, anything that held mom's desires. It was a drag, but Kenma went along. 

But along with that, there were always guards and or servers along with them. And there were always so many people. They was usually a spacious area around him, which felt a little unfair to the people, but it was orders they gave. It kind of felt like Kenma was stripping away the walkway just for his selfish needs. The blonde never wanted that, it was always mom, but he couldn't help but feel guilty. It was terrifying, Kenma might add. 

But nothing felt more terrifying than going into the village without proper supervision and with the fact that people continued to bump into him. Sure, it wasn't packed packed, but it was overwhelming. 

People have bat a few eyes rather than millions, with how nervous Kenma had become which was a little relief. But he still felt his heart banging at the skin, and his hands continued to fumble with eachother. His head was tucked low and he was oddly pressed to the side of Kuroo. 

_Too many people. There's so many people._

"You okay? Do you want to sit down?" Kuroo asked in concern, as he lowered himself to Kenma's ear. 

"No I'm fine." Kenma insisted, pushing away Kuroo's cheek. 

Although, he was still rather shaken up, he insisted on staying close to Kuroo. He expected some child mockery from the brunet, but to his surprise, he wrapped an arm around the other. Hugging him closer towards him. 

"Don't force yourself, Kenma. You're overthinking again." He said calmly. "Let's talk about something to calm you down. We're not far from our destination." 

He was so gentle with those words. It almost made Kenma ease into them. 

"Do you travel here everyday, Kuroo?" Kenma asked. 

"Ah, no. Not everyday. But enough to where I'm used to it." Kuroo said, navigating the both of them around the majority of the crowd. "I remember seeing you sometimes. With your bun and how uncomfortable you looked." He pulled back his hood from his cloak, running a hand through his hair. 

"I can imagine. I probably was uncomfortable." 

"Did look like it, indeed." The brunet chuckled. "The people here are lovely, if I may add. So don't feel so scared. Some bad apples aren't much. I'm probably one bad apple too." 

"Bad apple?" Kenma tilted a head up to him. "You mean the theifs?" 

"Why, yes, the theifs." Kuroo smiled. "And if I do remember correctly, your hands have gotten on a stolen blade." 

"Oh shut up." Kenma rolled his eyes. "I don't consider it to be that." 

"What we do, is for the benefit of us, Kenma." Kuroo said. "I don't steal for the fun of it, but to eat or to sleep. The difference between me and the others is that I am skilled and I am now friends with the one and only nobleman, Kenma Kozume." 

"Let's not be too hasty." Kenma said. "I'm sorry that I can be no help to the people. But my dad had done good in his time , and mom is attempting at following within the path." 

"Your father really did lie to you all your life didn't he?.." Kuroo sighed. "Anyways, here it is." 

Not even having time to question his words, they had ended up at a merchant housing. "This is one of the many restaurants here that hold many benefits to the people. Especially the theifs." 

Kenma raised a brow, "How vague." He hummed. "Kuroo, I really don't know about this.." 

"About what?" Kuroo tilts his head. 

"..We're gonna be able to get my Katana back by noon, correct? I'm expected home by then.." 

Kuroo stated down at him with such a forced little grin, before he tugged at the entrance. "Release yourself, Kenma. We'll get your Katana back in no time, I'm sure of it." he had said. 

'In no time', Kuroo had said. But, behind that door, was nothing more but more trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poopy fart shit fart
> 
> this chapter was probably extremely underwhelming my bad :/


	6. the trap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for late chapter :/ skool is annoying bare with me here

Kenma never entered the so-calling of a commoner restaurant. At least, it's what Kuroo had called it, but Kenma saw the majority of the dwelling to be various selling stands. 

It was a tad cramped, so he had no choice but to press closer to the other in hopes of not bumping into anybody. But they continued their merry way whilst Kenma followed.

Kenma glanced all around, to the many people that were around him and were doing their business. He felt rather out of place being there. He was cleaned up with his finest kimono there, and people passed some glances. But there wasn't any recognition, which was a relief. He never expected the changed tint of hair of blonde would've made such a wild difference to his treatment.

Although, maybe he should've picked a kimono that wasn't so expensively woven. Such dirt among the floor was rather distasteful.

But, hey, at least Kuroo had said it was only going to be for today.

Yeah, just today.

"Kenma. Are you well with small talk?" The brunet asked lowly a they menevured around the many people.

"I basically lived in solidarity for my whole life, Kuroo.. Why of course I'd be an extroverted little bee." Kenma snarky responded. "I will have no take in speaking to your pesky dogs, Kuroo." He admitted soon after.

"So uplifting, ain't ya?" Kuroo chuckled. "At the end of the day, my Lord, they don't work with those who aren't presented well. They want trust."

"..Thats not really my problem." Kenma rolled his eyes. "It's only going to for today, you told me that."

"Even then, I really want you to know the situation right now." Kuroo ducked underneath a banner, as for Kenma did the same. "They know the Kozume family name, we all do, the whole village knows. They don't typically enjoy you much, if I am being honest."

"They don't like me?"

"They don't like your family history, Kenma, let me finish. And because of that, I'm especially glad that your new look has fooled the people." Kuroo explained. "So keep your identity under locks."

Kenma raised a brow. "So what your saying is to lie?" 

"Ehh.. Well, think of this of like a fun little game. Play a different character. Make something up that doesn't have to do with that silly noble title."

"Kuroo, I'm not an actor." Kenma grumbled, fiddling with his fingers. "I-.. I wouldn't know what to say. I can't do that, you idiot."

"Just say that you're a simple commoner. A commoner with no input on the village, a runaway." Kuroo said. "Whatever you do, don't blow that cover of yours. For you to be in a pickle, it'll be annoying for explanation, so keep your profile low."

Kenma understood the intent, of course. Yeah, make sure not to bring exposure to oneself, Kenma was quite aware of that. But, it was weird to why they wouldn't entirely like his family. Father was good, nobody knew about the secrets of mother. Weird.

Kuroo had slowly came to a stop, Kenma shortly halting after, as they were in front of a small group. A small group of people who were perched on small barrels, allowing the shade to hold them. 

Although, seeing Kuroo, the brightness upon their faces had emerged. Immediately, one of the many boys had hopped up ecstatically. The white and gray of his hair swaying away from the burst of wind. The male had sprung upwards only to tackle down the other in a half way hug.

"Hey, hey, hey, it's Kuroo!!" He beamed happily, as they both pat each other's backs.

"Yep. It is I." Kuroo smirked, giving a small wave.

Kenma watched it unfolding, seeing how the other two had smiles and returned waves. He didn't even think that they noticed him at all.

The one that had gave Kuroo such an introduction, was built rather tall. That odd hair of his was ushered up within the sky, the mix of light grey and darkened gray made him stand out. Such widened and big eyes he presented.  
_Too much energy_ , Kenma thought. He didn't know if he could handle that.

"Hey Kuroo," One of the others had waved calmly with a gentle smile, simply keeping himself lazed on the barrel. He was looking to him, until he glanced over at Kenma. They both caught eachother's unexpected gaze, which led to the blonde to avert his own quickly out of embarrassment. Or was it fear? Ah, either way, kenma continued to grip his fingers.

It was a black-haired boy. They all had looked so young. But this one was calmer than most, more chilled. He still felt rather intimidated by him, though. He was really reconsidering this decision to come along..

"Hi Kuroo!" Another had waved. Ah, great, another energetic fellow. Shortened grey hair with a slenderly long figure, looking to ditzy.

"Oh, hey, Lev." Kuroo chuckled, then turned over to the other grey-haired one. "What's he doing here? I thought he was staying with Yaku?" 

"He was, but Yaku went back to the house, because him and Yamamoto are making lunch." The calm one replied.

"Who's that, Kuroo?" The supposed boy named Lev pointed a finger to Kenma, who slightly winced.

He didn't have an alternative name, shit. He didn't know what to do. What's the plan?? What was the plan. Oh god.

"I-I.." Kenma tried, but he soon lowered his voice.

Luckily, Kuroo slung an arm around the blonde, "Just a buddy that needs our help, is all!" He smiled forcefully to the others. Kenma practically cringed. "Ke, this is Bokuto. And Akkashi, and the guy over there is Lev."

'Ke'? Is the name 'Ke', now??

The three had given waves, two out of the three gave especially energized-slung waves. Whilst Kenma barely managed to lift his own hand.

"I didn't know that you were open for making a new friend, Kuroo?" Bokuto pointed out. "You told us that you wanted to be kept hidden?"

"Ah, yeah, yeah, but y'know, stuff happens and that usually leads to more stuff happening and when the happening happens then that's when it happens." Kuroo shrugged confidently.

God, what an idiot.

"Anyways, could we head over to Yaku and them? I'd really love to discuss some matters." Kuroo said.

"Ah, yeah, I suppose we could head back." The Akkashi fellow nodded, them hopped off the barrel. As well as Lev.

Kuroo soon unhooked his arm from Kenma's, leading the little group with Bokuto as they began talking amongst themselves. Kenma was quick to trail behind, his lips glued together.

"So what's going on?" Bokuto asked.

Kuroo hummed. "Ah, well.. You remember how I was looking for that one merchant?"

"Mhmm. You were on about getting ingredients and apples."

"Yeah, yeah. So.. See. I sold a Katana, yeah? I sold a Katana that was.. Eh, kind of.. Not supposed to be sold. So I tried to get it back, and almost died so basically he had fled." He explained. "But he left is with some code."

"Code?" Lev tilted his head.

"Yeah, code. Cornflower Forget-Me-Not." Kuroo clarified.

The Lev guy soon had his input on the situation, "Oh! I think Yaku can help. He's travelled more than us!"

"You aren't wrong.. But I do think that Yamamoto is best at cracking codes. Yaku had just travelled round about." Came the response from Kuroo.

Kenma had continued to follow silently behind, hearing the blur of conversation among the bustling of people.

He had to admit, he felt a little screwed here.

New people.  
And now he has to have a new identity??  
_And_ have to talk to these new people using the new identity?

What kind of shit did he get into, oh my.

Kenma bit his lip, a tad fustersted. He was scared, of course he was, but Kuroo was here. He probably knew best at telling a good lie. And he probably knew better at talking with these other people.

Soon, he felt a poke at his shoulder, causing a flinch. But he found the lanky Lev next to him, away from the others who were continuing to talk.

"Hi there!" He smiled. "You were walking pretty slow than the others, so I thought I'd accompany you!"

"Oh." Was all Kenma had answered with.

He didn't even look to the other, nor did he even show the least of interest towards him. He just kept at it with walking whilst picking at his skin.

"What's your name? You haven't told us!" He asked.

"Ah.. Well." Shitshitshitshitshitshit. "K-.. ke.."

"Kel?"

"No.. Ke.."

"Oh, cool!" Lev smiled. "I'm Lev! I don't think you sell at the market, do you? Are you out in the fields?"

_What does that even mean?_

"E-Erm.." Kenma glanced up to where the three others were about, Kuroo was sparing some glances to him, but made no effort for assistance. _The little asshole,_ Kenma thought. "I'm just.. Around, and stuff."

"I'm around and stuff, too!" Lev responded.

 _Such resemblance to Hinata,_ Kenma raised a brow.

"Is there a reason to why you have your hair the way it is?" Lev asked, pointing a finger to his head.

"Um." Kenma tried to walk faster, speeding up those small steps of his. "I don't know."

"I think it looks cool!" Lev grinned, not even responding much to the sped-up steps, instead, he matched up the pace.

Kenma cringed more, lowering his head to the side whilst he grit his teeth. Quite annoying, a little pushy, if he may add.

\--

Beyond that, conversation from Kenma wasn't presented, all he had done was follow silently by the side of Kuroo. Doing his best at keeping profile low and trying not to relate to any subjects the rest of them talked about.

That Lev guy tried to poke at some conversation at Kenma, but it was ignored flatly and coldly. And soon enough, they had arrived at a small shack.

Kenma has never entered such a tiny home before, nor had her expected it to be to cramped. The group had entered within the entrance and welcomed themselves. Kenma felt rather intruding just waltzing within the corridors. So he held himself a little lower.

"Oh, hi, you guys." A shorter person had waved a hand, the smell of fish emerging as he had.

"Hey Yaku!" Kuroo smiled. "Is Yamamoto here? I really need some help from all of you."

"Yamamoto? Ahh.." Yaku had hummed. "I believe he may be in the back. He's helping me out today with the products, so I'll go check."

Kenma glanced around.  
It smelled. Yeah. It definitely smelled. But it was quite normal within these walls. It still had the same sliding doors and despite it being so cramped, the others didn't find a problem. They had decided to seat themselves upon the floor. Kenma taking his spot next to Kuroo.

"..Kuroo.." He softly whispered upwards to the other, who had glanced down at him.

"Hm?" he hummed.

"I don't know about this.. I.. I really can't."

Kuroo raised his brow with concern, "Can't what? Hm, what's wrong?"

Kenma grumbled, "Gosh, you're absolutely dense." He rolled his eyes. "We need to get home quickly before the servents take notice."

"You'll be fiiine, don't you worry." Kuroo shook his head with a chuckle.

"Kuroo, seriously." Kenma gripped his own fingers. "I've been out for too long, I don't want them to notice."

"Ah, well just say you were out in the forest once more?"

"I don't go out this early, they're going to suspect something."

Kuroo placed a hand on the other's shoulder in an attempt for comfort, but it was shrugged off quickly in annoyance. "Don't worry about it, I'm sure we'll be fine. You're overthinking it again."

Kenma was about to speak up once more, until the stench of fish had returned much greater than before. Yet again, the blonde had cringed but he tried to not paint it upon his face. He had tensed up, yes, but with the two other people coming to seat in front of them, he tried to relax himself. No need to overreact, he had told himself.

"Hey, Kuroo, haven't seen you in a while." One had spoken. The fluff of yellow that ran down the middle of his hair confused him. Although, he was held high and his voice ran like strong rivers. This may be the Yamamoto they were talking about.

"Yeah. Just been doing stuff." Kuroo responded. "But I came here for a request. It's important."

"Oooh a request from Kuroo? How unexpected." Yaku popped in with a smirk.

"What's this request, we're talking about here?" The other asked.

Kuroo exhaled. A tad shaky.  
But he soon wrapped an arm around Kenma's neck, bringing him closer in a comedic fashion. But with how unexpected Kenma was, he grunted in the process whilst hair propped itself into his face. How untimely. "This is Ke! And I sold his Katana to a merchant that wouldn't return it! This Katana we speak of holds great importance to Ke and we really need it back."

Kuroo attempted to move the bulky pieces of Kenma's blonde strands away from his face, only to reveal an uncomfortable and awkward other. Who had fit a grump of an expression on his face.

"Ah.. Hello there, Ke." Yaku had said with a tad of hesitation.

He looked like an idiot, within such an awkward grasp of Kuroo's. What a first impression. Kenma yanked his neck out within the hold via jabbing his fingers to the side of Kuroo.

Although through the silence and repositioning of himself, he gave a slow nod. His eye direction was spit upon the floor. His hand gripped onto his ankles that were tangled into a crisscross seating.

"The merchant gave us a code when he escaped." Kuroo got back onto topic quickly. "He mentioned cornflower forget-me-not."

Yamamoto hummed, rubbing at his chin, "'Cornflower forget-me-not?'" He repeated in question.

"Cornflower forget-me-not." Kuroo clarified once more.

Yamamoto and Yaku shared a glance at each other, earning a hum. "A code, you say?" Yamamoto tilted his head.

Kuroo nodded.

Kenma gulped out of anxiety.

"Yaku, have you travelled anywhere with the name?" Lev asked from the side.

"I don't believe so.." Came the response. "Honestly, I really haven't travelled _that_ far. But there is an area where I have seen cornflowers before. I don't know about the forget-me-not, though. Maybe it's a name?"

Yamamoto gave his input, "We don't have any villages of the name." He pointed out, "But I'm glad that you came to us, Kuroo. I'm sure enough that we could crack it."

Kenma squinted, still not engaging within eye contact, but nevertheless, he squinted in annoyance.

Kenma needed that Katana quick. He shouldn't be sitting here acting as if he had all the time in the world. What was he doing??

Out of all people that Kenma was aided help with, it was with this idiot. That one small conversation soon lead to food being presented. They supplied with a brunch, which Kenma consumed with caution. The group among him continued to talk, about different things that the blonde couldn't relate to.

They spoke of criminal affairs and their sells within the market place, and Kenma just sat in silence within the corner. Kuroo was always by his side, and despite the fact that he wasn't talking to him, he still gave comfort that his presence was still with Kenma. Every once in a while he'd randomly keep give a glance and or nod to Kenma, just for a check.

Kenma didn't understand why he did this. But the response was always a nod, to signify that, yes, he was okay.

The day was passing quick, and as boring as it was, it gave a little insight to what Kuroo's life was like. Was a commoner life could be like.

It was lively. For Kenma, it might've been boring for the simple fact that none of the people within the room were his friends. But such carried conversations filled the room with comfort, and that would feel nice.

Within clutching time, the moon soon awakened and made her appearance in the sky. And Kenma was drifting to sleep whilst sitting up on the floor.

"Ke," There was a poke to his shoulder.

Kenma somewhat fluttered his eyes open, holding his neck correctly now. Looking up he saw the built grey-haired fellow, Bokuto. He was crouching carefully in front of him, "You awake?"

Kenma blinked then turned to his side, where Kuroo wasn't present.

At first, Kenma's eyes widened a tad, where he scrambled his arms around and whipped his head around to find the brunet. He didn't know any of these people here?? Where did he go? Where did he go?

"He's in the back with Yaku and Yamamoto," Bokuto had pointed out quickly with a smile. "Don't worry! He just told me to wake you up!"

Kenma bit his lip, exhaling out of relief.

"We have good news, though!" The other smiled. "Kuroo and Yaku might've cracked the code, and we might be heading out tomorrow."

Kenma slowly processed this before nodding slowly, plastering such a forced smile on.

"Let's head to the back, now! Kuroo and them are there!" Bokuto noted, still keeping up that smile of his.

He hopped up from his crouched position and began his way towards the back, Kenma slowly ushered himself up. Wincing a bit that his feet had fallen asleep.

But he followed Bokuto behind the door and crossed the hallway to another, where Kuroo was. He was setting up some beds upon the floor, which made Kenma raise a brow.

"Hello there." He smiled.

Kenma rolled his eyes, before accompanying himself aside of the brunet. "I hate you so much. Don't leave me out there all alone."

"Awh, being so dependent on me? My Lord~"

"Quit talking like that, it's disgusting."

Kuroo chuckled. "I don't know what you're so scared of. The only people here are my friends, you're not in any danger."

With another roll of his eyes, he scoffed, "What're you doing setting up beds?"

Kuroo tucked a blanket to the side, before throwing a pillow at Kenma's face. "Alright, don't throw a tantrum, but we'll have to stay the night tonight."

Kenma yanked off the pillow hastily, before blinking. Staying?? Here?? Is he serious? He stared at the other for anymore reaction. Holy shit, he was serious.

"Kuroo?-"

"I know, I know, I said it'll only be for today, but don't worry about it!" Wavering his hands around, Kuroo gave a stupid and somewhat guilty grin.

"Don't worry about it? For the love of-"

"Just sleep it off, Kenma! Yaku was nice enough to supply us with his own guest Futons!"

Kenma couldn't even believe that he was within such a situation. He was still processing the fact that he left home so relentlessly! At this point, it felt tiring now. So he groaned and propped his face into his palms.

And soon, there was a hand ruffling itself in Kenma's hair. "It's gonna be okay. I'm here, so just forget about your life at home. Just try and breathe with me."

The offer of comfort was a nice gesture, but Kenma slapped away the hands hastily. He didn't need such pity, he wasn't a sobbing child. So he ushered himself away from Kuroo, heading to one of the Futon's upon the floor. He was calling it a night.

So overwhelming this was.

Kenma doesn't even know what else was in store for him.


	7. the whole world and you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey school is still going and im doing my best to keep with this up ! soooo plz bare with me cuz im not giving up but updates may be slow slow so sorry about it !

Kuroo’s friends had provided nice futons within a guest room that was a spare. Some of his other friend’s had returned to their own housing in sake of space, so the only people within the guest room were Kuroo and Kenma .

They had even provided nice robes for sleep, which Kenma was grateful for. At the moment, the two were laid in separate futons, the loud snoring from Kuroo awaking Kenma.

He had managed to sleep, despite his wariness around Kuroo. It wasn’t often that Kenma slept within a same room in a place that wasn’t his. Especially next to somebody who was quite the weirdo.

Awkward, to Kenma, but Kuroo had fallen asleep so easily. Kenma did too, after some time, and sure enough, awakened by the beast whilst the sun is barely gripping over the mountains.

Rubbing his eyes in annoyance, Kenma grumbled lowly, ushering himself to sit up in his futon. He blinked to adjust his eyes to the small light in the room that was aided by the sun. Then he turned over to Kuroo.

And sure enough, the guy was snoring. Drooling too. Ew, gross. 

Kenma rolled his eyes.

Then Kenma began biting his nails.

He isn’t supposed to be doing this.  
He should be home. sure enough there had already been a search party called. Kenma really wouldn’t be surprised if there were to be soldiers patrolling the village.

It made Kenma anxious and scared. 

It made Kenma think of mother.

Nibbling off some more skin from his fingers, he glanced over at Kuroo once more. 

How could the fool sleep so soundly? It should be considered illegal to how carefree the idiot was.

Pulling off his blanket, Kenma presses his feet softly on the ground. The sensation making Kenma’s brow furrow, as he slowly pressed every step towards the futon in which Kuroo was slept within. The placing was an exceptional amount of space away, with the thanks of Kenma's complaining last night. 

Hovering over the brunet, Kenma continued biting his nails. The anxiety was annoying, it was annoying having that feeling in his chest so early in the morning.

Kuroo was so weird.

Doing this all for him and going out of his way to venture out for the Katana.

And it was just like one day he had popped out of nowhere. The guy just came out of the trees. As odd as it was, maybe there should be a mention of thanking coming from Kenma. Maybe Kenma should thank him..

"What are you doing, my Lord?" 

Kenma flinched at the voice, and he blinked down to a Kuroo sitting up. Awake and smirking up at the blonde.

"Had a nightmare? Hm? Need me to sing you to sleep?~" He cooed.

Flustered, Kenma knocked him over with a harsh kick.

Well, if you really think about it, Kenma really wouldnt be in this situation if Kuroo hadn't sold the Katana.. So, that 'thanks' could be saved for when it's actually necessary.

\--

Kenma was given mixed rice with ikura along with eggs with furikake.  
Yaku had offered some grilled fish, but the overwhelming smell had Kenma politely shake his head. Yamamoto was pushing the idea of vegetable soup in Kenma's face, but the only response was a sneer. Kuroo joined in with such teasing, which earned him a kick in the shin.

The breakfast was nice, and Kenma had thanked them, even though he wasn't able to finish all of it. They weren't discouraged and didn't get mad at him, instead, Kuroo finished whatever Kenma didn't. That was greatly appreciated.

And soon, when the others had shown up, they began their journey. Although, Kenma didn't know where they were going, he had trust in Kuroo, wearing his per usual Oni mask. Walking close to him as he ignored the babbling coming from Lev and Bokuto.

"Were you guys able to figure out that code?" Kenma softly asked.

"Hm?" Kuroo hummed back, tipping his head a tad downwards.

"The code. Were Yaku and Yamamoto able to help?" 

"Oh, yeah, they were." Kuroo nodded.

Kenma continued to nibble at his nails, "Alright, that's good. Are we heading to a certain location? My feet hurt."

"Yeah." Kuroo said. Then with a string of short silence, he looked down to Kenma. Gazing over him lightly.

Kenma raised a brow. "What."

"Huh?" Kuroo hummed back, as he blinked.

"Stop staring at me. It's creepy." Kenma rolled his eyes.

Kuroo just chuckled and shook his head. He licked his lips for a second before flicking Kenma's forehead. "Is all of this doing okay?"

Kenma sneered, slapping away the hand. "What do you mean?"

"Ah, you know." Kuroo said. "Are you feeling comfortable with my friends? I can imagine that you'd feel a tad overwhelmed with this happened oh-so fast?"

Did Kenma make it too obvious? How odd is it that Kuroo could sense such emotions.

"No need for babying me, kuroo. I'm my own man." Kenma responded.

"Oh yeah sure, Kenma. Sure.." Kuroo chuckled, muffling his laugh with his hand. "But seriously, Kenma. Are you feeling comfortable being around so many people? I feel, as though, last night, I was just stuck talking to the group while you just sat next to me. You looked pretty miserable, if I am honest."

Kenma nibbled his fingers, shrugging his head to where his tucked away hair reappeared in front of his face. "It's not a big deal." Kenma sighed softly. "I don't feel totally comfortable around these new people, but as long as you're here, then I feel better." He admitted.

Yet again, some silence was cued.

"That sounds so disgusting." Kenma rolled his eyes, finally realizing the sentimental meaning of those words. "When have I gotten so dependent of a thief. How disappointing."

Kuroo cackled at the response midway of the blonde's realization. Then he tapped his shoulder, "I understand what you mean, my lord." He said, then he turned over to the group they were separated from. "Oi!! Kenma and I are gonna head in this direction! Meet you at the market!" He called over. Kenma turned up to him with the daze of confusion. His wide eyes spoke for him.

"E-Eh?'' Kenma stammered, then grumbled at his wrist was nabbed towards a different direction within the woods. "The hell are you doing, you mutt??"

Kuroo let go of his arm, then smiled at him, "It's quite boring over there isn't it? I don't see our trip to our destination being so adventurous if we don't do something risky." He snickered with such mischievous eyes.

"What are you believing for us to do? I don't feel like doing idiotic things with you." Kenma tucked a piece of hair behind his ear, before he crossed his arms.

"God, you're so boring." Kuroo sighed, plucking up a pinecone off from the ground. He stared at the cone with such interest, before beginning to pick off the little scales. Then he tossed one scale to the forehead of Kenma's.

"I'm not boring. I am just trying to be safe, because I don't want to get--" Thrown by Kuroo, a scale tapped at his forehead. "--caught. Being out here is dangerous, Kuroo--" Another scale was thrown at him. "--Do you realize that if I'm caught, then my m--" Yet again, another scale was thrown at him. "--Okay, can you stop?"

Kuroo snickered before it developed into a full-blown cackle.

"Like, seriously? You are so annoying. You and your stupid little acorn." Kenma grumbled, then stomped to the brunet as he slapped the pinecone to the ground.

"Acorn??" Kuroo raised his brows, still wheezing through words.

"Pine cone, whatever." Kenma corrected himself.

"It's a pine cone!" Kuroo blurted through his laugh.

With such a violently annoyed stare, Kenma had his daggers stabbed at the laughing brunet in front of him. With hand hugged around his stomach as his back slightly arched forward. It just aggravated Kenma even more.

"Are you done yet?" Kenma grumbled, his expression not changing.

Kuroo chuckled, "Yeah, yeah. Oh my.." He trailed off, wiping his eyes before walking within the woods. Kenma soon followed alongside.

"You know your way around these woods? I wouldn't want to get lost in a bunch of twigs and leaves." Kenma said.

"I know everywhere. The land just welcomes me, I suppose. Quite the talent of mine." Kuroo responded comedically.

"'The land welcomes me', okay Kuroo, okay." Another roll of eyes was given.

"What? Don't believe me? Resorting to making fun of me? How mean of you, my lord."

"You're quite the character, you mutt. I don't know where you came from, where you want to go, and what exactly is your deal. I can't even comprehend that you are somebody that has become the companion of mine." Kenma had admitted.

"Compainion? I am not a dog."

"You sure do act like one."

"So, so mean, aren't you?" Kuroo smirked, then he pointed an obnoxious finger to Kenma. "One question, my Lord, do you enjoy the rocks?"

"Excuse me?" Kenma tilted his head, eyes plucking from Kuroo's face to the finger.

"No need for excusing." Kuroo said, "The rocks, Kenma. I'm meaning actual rocks. That come from the Earth."

Kenma didn't know where this was to lead, so confusion was built within him. "Ah.. I suppose they're neat little things. Weird question.."

"You think everything is weird," Kuroo chuckled, before continuing. "Next question, how comfortable do you feel with the water, my friend?"

Kenma just hummed towards the question, picking at his fingers a tad. "I dunno. It's.. Uh.. Nice to drink I guess, and.. To.. bathe within?"

Kuroo smiled. Before his walking began to speed up, going beyond Kenma. And with more confusion, Kenma scoffed, "Hey, what're you doing?"

Despite that, Kuroo spedwalk faster within the trees and around. Causing Kenma to try and keep up. "My feet hurt, Kuroo. Quit being annoying--"

"Look at this!" Kuroo paused in his tracks, now pointing. Kenma hopped on over to his spot, then gazed among his point. Where a large lake was placed. Many rocks gathered around.

"This, right here, Kenma," Kuroo said, "I enjoy skipping rocks here. Quite the hobby of mine."

Kenma stared at the lake. Calmly drifting along the thin layer of rocks. Calling out with sheer curiosity, Kenma only raised a brow. The leaves that hung over the water flew to the surface of the lake, which were welcomed briefly before being flown by. 

Very beautiful.

"A hobby of skipping rocks, you say?" Kenma pondered.

"Mhmm."

"God, what a stupid hobby." Kenma rolled his eyes. Then turned around for whatever reason of continuing their trip. But he was stopped by a hand grasping his shoulder.

"Ah, ah, ah, remember what I said. I want some adventure. There's no fun in going by the rules." Kuroo smiled.

Kenma grumbled at this. "You're being an idiot. What are we to do at a lake?"

"Watch this." Kuroo smiled, then bent down to snatch a rock. With that, he threw it towards the lake, allowing it to skip multiple times.

Kenma stared. "Ok."

Kuroo smiled. "You're quite the party-pooper, aren't you?"

More rocks were plucked up by the brunet, "Try it."

_This is so dumb _, Kenma had thought.__

____

Throwing the rock, it only dropped pathetically within the water. Causing Kenma to just shrug. "I don't really find this fun.. Can we go now?"

Kuroo had began to slip off his shoes, "You know what?.." He sighed. "You can go on ahead, Kenma. Seems as though I wanted to participate within fun activities with a friend, but I was greatly shut down." Kuroo mumbled with such a weak smile. "Go along and find the others if you despise such harmless fun."

_____ _

The shoes were neatly placed on the rocks, and he began to roll up his bottoms underneath his kimono. Kenma had blinked.

____

The blonde watched as he stood in the water, skipping some more rocks along the river.

____

"Ok. Fine. Don't be too long now." Kenma insisted, calling over to him.

____

He expected a response back, but Kuroo's back was just stood towards him. No answer. Just simply more rock skipping. Kenma's wait of a few seconds was shunned as he whipped himself around to where the others were potentially located, walking slowly but slightly aggressive.

____

He didn't understand this Kuroo guy.

____

As if he hasn't allowed light on the subject already, he's strange. Peculiar.

____

Trying to have fun in such a risky environment. Ha. And even offering rock skipping, as if they had the time for it. A buffoon.

____

Kenma doesn't even like rock skipping. He doesn't see the point. It's so dumb, so stupid.

____

And yet, why we're his shoes coming off? And why was he entering the gentle swirls of the lake alongside the brunet? He had turned back, turned his mindset away.

____

And he got some rocks, as well.

____

The wind ran through his hair, pushing it backwards.

____

"I hate rock skipping." Kenma said. Throwing a rock, which plopped poorly.

____

"I know you do. I enjoy the sentiment, Kenma, it's beautiful."

____

"Okay."

____

Kuroo threw a rock, watching it skip briskfully. Hopping along the water until it's final drop into the blue. "Do you always do this type of thing?" Kenma asked quietly.

____

"Hm? Rock skipping?"

____

A nod came the response.

____

"Don't really have much things taking my time, so this is something relaxing." Kuroo said. "Costs nothing. Releases stress. I can imagine how painful it is to be so civilized."

____

Kenma nodded, soaking in his knowledge. He threw another rock, yet again, not one skip watching hopped. "Do you.." He started nervously, before trailing off. And then he started again, "Do you not like the public? Or.. More so, interacting with them?"

____

Kenma was eyeing him, face foward. Although, his facial structure didn't toll at the question, but he was able to catch his hands tense up within the hold of the rocks. 

____

____

Why must he tense?

____

____

"Ah.." Kuroo sang. He dipped down, gathering some more rocks. "I guess your first statement is rather correct." He answered. "Now, don't get me wrong, the people within the village haven't given me a problem, no. But I guess I just don't want to be seen. I prefer to be hidden behind the mask, but it is odd if you see somebody out with a mask such as mine if it weren't held at a theater and or festival."

____

_Always so hidden.. ___

______ _ _

"Why so hidden?" Kenma asked. "You live deep behind the trees, wear a mask, and you popped out of nowhere when we met.

______ _ _

"So skilled within your bow and weapons and you know how to read.. I'm beginning to come up with some conspiracies about you, Kuroo." Kenma admitted.

______ _ _

Kuroo stood silent for a second. Before skipping more rocks. "Hmmm.. I'm a very closed person, Kenma. Don't go looking for something you might regret."

______ _ _

Although, he had said it with a smile, it was very vague. Perhaps he was joking, but towards his tone, it had grown a little serious at the end of his sentence. Almost as if it were to be a threat.

______ _ _

Hm.

______ _ _

Maybe.

______ _ _

Kenma blinked at his sentence, then chuckled to laugh off the tension. "H-Hah.. You're saying that as if you're some bad guy, Kuroo?"

______ _ _

"I'm not bad." Kuroo confirmed. "Of course, thievery and trickery aside, I live a life that was pushed off it's tracks. Going so well, yet to be ruined by something so petty and little." He said.

______ _ _

Kenma listened, by now, abandoning his play of skipping the rocks. Now just tossing them into the river with interest. "'Ruined'?" 

______ _ _

The eyes of Kuroo laid among the water, until they slowly drifted towards Kenma. "Unfortunately.."

______ _ _

Not knowing how to take that, Kenma raised a brow warily. And confused.

______ _ _

"Although. Being the one to save you, Kenma, was all I could've needed." Kuroo said, opening out his hand to the ends of Kenma flowing hair. "So long, it was. And yet, I find you gorgeous."

______ _ _

The water still ran along Kenma's ankles, the wind still dug through his hair, and the rocks remained present within his palms. But, at the sentence, those reminding feelings paid no sensation. All gone. Leaving the only hot feeling within his face of surprise.

______ _ _

Glued on widened eyes, Kenma was only left to stammer a tad to a response. Such embarrassment imprinted in the form of darkened color in his face.

______ _ _

______ _ _

Kuroo's eyes had been focused at the ends of the strings of hair, gently rolling a finger over a held section.

______ _ _

______ _ _

What does he expect out of me when he says such things.

______ _ _

______ _ _

Kenma grumbled angrily, slapping away the hand. Was it embarrassment? Flustered? Definitely a mix of the two, no in betweens.

______ _ _

______ _ _

"I-.. You're just.." Kenma groaned, annoyed. "You're so odd and strange! Strange little worm!"

______ _ _

______ _ _

Kuroo smiled, skipping another rock.

______ _ _

______ _ _

"Stop that--" Kenma jabbed a finger. The reddenning thickened.

______ _ _

______ _ _

"Stop what, my Lord?" A brow was raised. Cocky bastard was smirking, what a bitch. Absolute bitch.

______ _ _

______ _ _

"Doing that thing?!?!" Kenma yapped. "Stupid smile, I hate when you smile as if this is funny."

______ _ _

______ _ _

"Aren't you one to overreact?" Kuroo chuckled. "I think that's why I find you quite interesting.." 

______ _ _

Although, Kenma's state of shock was yet to be quieted, he tried to continue conversation. "Wha.. What are you on about? Haha.." 

______ _ _

With a turn, Kuroo's direction was towards the beginning of the lake, dropping off the rocks within the water. They splashed collectively. 

______ _ _

"Perhaps, let's move along now. The group is probably halfway to the market." Kuroo said, getting his shoes. 

______ _ _

Kenma followed, shaking off his feet once he left the water in order to comfortly slip his getas on. 

______ _ _

"Kenma," Kuroo said. "You're confused of my existence. I almost find it amusing." He admits. "Although, maybe I'll shed some insight of how I came about."

This caught the blonde's interest, who leaned in within his talk. They walked. Walked into the woods on Kuroo's own personal trail. Over twigs and leaves, various trees and such.

"Destruction. And dishonesty. Along with the simple structure of weakoning paranoia." He had muttered softly, "Those acts, and the sins that took assistance within it, had broken the past behind me to lead me here. And to lead me to start.. As most people call it.. A new life."

This land here, it's always been so troubling and manipulating.. Especially since it is.. Or, was, ruled by a fool," He glared to the ground. "And where I once was, it was content. Of course, I was missing something, a piece of a puzzle I was meant to find. And to find that, chaos was meant to happen. Unfortunately."

Kenma listened with great interest. Taking in all that was given to him.

"Regarding you, Kenma." Kuroo had began. "You are somebody who's life was built with power. With dishonesty. With a fool who partook within the hand of devil's manipulation.."

Kenma raised a brow.

"I've been taken, chewed up, and spit back into the cruel world. And somehow, I see you. How dangerous it could be for me, a.. Commoner, to be taking interest with you Kenma."

______ _ _

"What do you me-" 

______ _ _

"You're interesting." He stated. "I find you interesting." 

______ _ _

Is it warmth?.. 

______ _ _

No.. Of course the sensation is felt in his face. And somehow.. 

______ _ _

Within his chest region. 

______ _ _

"Find me creepy or not, but I know you. I remember from long ago. And when I was cruelly placed here to live within a hidden profile, sometimes I could spot you at times in the village. Where you trotted around with your parent miserably. And I sometimes spot you in the woods. Rebelliously taking off.."

And when the open opportunity wasn't presented to come into contact, I couldn't pass up such a thing. Saving you was one thing, becoming your friend was another. I'm glad that I have been one to do such."

Kenma was confused, greatly. "Kuroo, I'm finding this conversation to be very off. I can't grasp the context.."

Kuroo stopped at his tracks slowly. Kenma realizing he had halted and paused himself, looking back at him. The brunet was staring downwards. As if all the various leaves, twigs, worms and little bugs were found to be interesting. But, with time, he had slowly looked up. Edging those irises up to where Kenma's were located.

The wind..

She's quite active today.

"You're father is a terrible person, Kenma."

....

\- AUTHOR NOTE: I JUST WANT TO SAY HOW SORRY I AM FOR SUCH A LATE UPDATE. school is ass and it very hard to do with sum stufffffff, plz don't kill me, this story isn't ending i promise, but thank u for ur support. this chapter was 1/4 made before i took an accidental hiatus because ive been sad. but ive gotten better cuz i have been watched mcyts :] so i am better for more chapter. SORRY AGAIN I LOVE U ALL SO MUCH I'M SORRRYYYY ARGGHHHHH


	8. fate of the stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another chapter for you all <3  
> this story might be ending after the next three or two chapters perhaps soooooo yeahhhh :P

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me.." The mutter came from Kuroo. A sharp, daggering glare was shot to Kenma without hesitation. He wasn't happy. "Your father is an absolute, terrible person."

"Kuroo, what?? What the fuck is wrong with you?" Kenma snapped. "So sudden? Bringing up such a topic? I prefer not to speak on a matter like my father!"

"You've been lied to for the majority of your life. It's sad." Kuroo sighed, now hooking his Oni mask back onto his face, covering his underwelming expression.

"You're bullshit, Kuroo." Kenma scoffed.

Shock. All it was, was shock.

Of course, the death of Kenma's father had occurred so long ago, and didn't really affect him, but for such a statement of Kuroo's to be said.

It offended him.

He felt offended.

He felt angry.

And when Kuroo tried to walk this off by continuing on his merry way of an invisible trail, although, it was stopped by a sharp hand gripped on his shoulder. Kenma's hand. Who grabbed, then shoved. A hasty push was given, only causing a slight stumble.

"Don't walk it off like that?! I demand explanation from you??!" He shouted. 

Kuroo paused. Then slowly gazed to Kenma with great intimidation. Earning a slight flinch from the blonde, but who soon realized that he must stand his ground. 

"..You're.." Kuroo had started, but soon sighed. "Kenma, what is something significant you remember of your father?"

"What??..Kuroo." Kenma scoffed in disbelief.

"Answer. What is something so good that your father has done. Tell me exact, and I'll give you my side of explaining." He stated.

Kenma couldn't believe this. How ridiculous could a person be?

But with a heavy sigh, he soon started. "I remember my father raising me well. A figure that was needed in my life since my mother wasn't much best. I know he traveled a lot, for important meetings with over villages and noblemen. He prepared for battles quite a lot.. And won.. Ah, besides his last one."

"Do you know why he got into many battles, Kenma?" 

"I.."

The question caught him off guard. Because, really, he had no response to it.

From within his younger days, there was sorrow and regret. But perhaps that was hidden away with due gifts and distractions.. It was always a young Kenma, waking early within the morning only to find his father leaving the walls with gear and men. Horses, spears, weapons. They were prepared and they were violent. Mother was one to try and distract him, but that young Kenma was always so curious.

And yet, he never asked anybody what reasoning it was.

Why.. What is his father's doing?

"No. No I don't." Kenma sighed.

Then, Kuroo scoffed, "Heh. Of course you don't." He said. "I wouldn't want to reveal everything right now, since now is the time where you benefit me, but trickery and manipulation my friend was his key. Kenma, your father broke so many ties and yet, still got what he wanted."

"You are lying!" Kenma bursted. "What proof do you possess??"

"This land was built on crime and thievery, until shitty order was soon created. Where that code of strict honor and respect was uplifted.."

"Yeah, and _my_ father created that code of honor and respec-"

"Oh bullshit, Kenma." Kuroo discarded. Stepping over some twigs and leaves. "Your father just wanted power and hated anybody who stood in his way."

Kenma followed Kuroo, keeping a distance as he continued on his rant. Warily easing around how tense the air thickened.

"He made sure that everybody were just lily pads in your fish lake within the garden. Nothing but atoms taking space."

Kenma now traveled up to his positioning, hopping in front of him to halt. "Why are you always so quick to bash on my father?! I'm offended by your disgusting statements!"

With an angry expression, all Kenma could do was look up at Kuroo. Which only an Oni mask was in return. And cued such suspensful silence.

...

So quiet.

...

Terrifying.

"You hesitate." Finally, came an utter from Kuroo. "You believe my words, don't you?"

Baffled, Kenma tried to produce his words. Attempted to respond hastily with negativity. He wanted to- no.. Needed to refuse. And.. And..

And yet..

"What a fool."

And yet, why do his words click?  
Answer specific questions.

He couldn't believe his father to be so indifferent from the imagine his younger self interacted with.

Kuroo sighed, soon enough, pushing past Kenma. Who was left standing, star-struck in the woods, continuing to process what he had yet to understand. 

\--

The rest of the trip was deathly quiet. Almost sickening.

Of course, after such a tense situation, conversation wasn't made. Only the same, repetitive crunching of leaves, dirt, and twigs, made responses as substitution.

Kenma continued to ponder within thought of his father.

Such a childhood as Kenma's was not too hard to remember. But, it's hard to remember a person who has brought exposure to his name. Kenma wouldn't want to believe it, but he felt as though Kuroo not to lie.

He felt like Kuroo was one to always tell truths.

But he didn't believe to be a fool of stripped away knowledge of his father.

For now, Kenma would keep an open mind. To the possibilities. With a certain extent, of course.

"Kenma."

A voice, for the first time after ten minutes was sounded. Soon, pricking up those ears of us, cueing the blond to look up.

His eyes were matched with the mask once more, staring back at him, as they had continued to walk. Trees were soon disappearing by the fall of leaf. The woods of green was thinning out until there was a mix of dirt of grass of a field. Spotting a near village, all crowded.

Kenma peered at the buildings, the tents, the sellers, and sellouts. He glanced, then glimpsed to the raven. The shorter had shrugged, as a response. A rather perfunctory shrug, to be exact.

"There's the village the seller is most likely located in. He usually has a pattern of going from village to village. " Kuroo said. Giving a rash point of his finger to the people.

Kenma nodded. "Ok."

Their walking thus sustained, making it down a grassy hill. "Are you hungry?" Kuroo asked.

There was a beat of a response to be found. Until soon, Kenma hummed. Then he shrugged. Letting the answer remaining unanswered.

That is, until his stomach decided to become vocal.

The embarrassing (not to mention), loud roar of a grumble was heard by both.

Kenma couldn't trick anybody. Especially this man.

"Alright. We can get something at a stand." Kuroo input, then holding out his hand.

Kenma didn't even realize the hand for a second, until he blinked down at it. Looked back up to Kuroo and, once more, the hand. "..what?" With confusion sparked, he asked.

"Take my hand." Kuroo said. "It's bustly in this village. Maybe even more than yours." He states.

"Ok.. And?" Kenma insisted, walking ahead of him.

"You ought to get lost. I'm sure enough both you and I wouldn't want that." Responded Kuroo.

With a small chuckle, Kenma's head slightly shook. Then he pushed back a piece of hair. "I'm no child."

"Yeah, but you get bad anxiety when places are too crowded."

"I do not."

"And I don't want you to feel uncomfortable. I care about you."

Kenma walked a little faster now, fingernails itching at his palm for great relaxation. "Yeah. Okay. I don't need your hand."

And it was true. Kenma really didn't need Kuroo's hand. In fact, kenma believed that he could probably guide himself through the very people himself.

And that, was his first mistake.

Being squished with hundreds of other people, he gripped tightly onto Kuroo's cloth of his wear, wrinkling it terribly. If Kenma were to let go, you'd probably be able to see the fabric dented and formed within the shape it was held in the tight palm.

He refused to touch any skin of the other. There was no need, of course.

So embarrassing, this was.

Village people making him shake out of paranoia. What a joke.

"In upcoming stands, I'm sure they'll have apples if you'd like me to steal?" Kuroo informed through a rather loud shout. He had yanked Kenma's arm, gently tugging him to his front. And he leaned in his ear.

How hot his breath had blew in his lobe. Kenma shivered.

"Kuroo." Kenma replied with a sneer. "No stealing."

"You're not even gonna see these people for the rest of your life, why must you matter of the sort?" Another loud shout came about.

"You're an ass." Kenma had rolled his eyes.

Kuroo, with a sigh, returned that eye roll, who then continued his way. Allowing his clothing to be foolishly gripped on by the shorter.

So dusty and dirty it was. How the fog of gritty dirt was blew everywhere. Kenma looked at the booths, the people. How children were selling behind posts, and how he could see many others running away from stands with either a sack or a jingling bag.

He tried walking closer to Kuroo.

Their stop had finally come. In front of a stand where a woman wearing a painfully-looking, stretched smile. Once seeing the two pull up, she had automatically whipped up a sack of dirty pears.

"You will buy our pears??" She had practically forced the brown sack in Kuroo's face.

Kuroo's mask had lifted to form his smile and slowly edged the bag away, glancing to Kenma with a grin albeit uncomfortable. "Oh? No.. Unfortunately. But on-"

"One sack of pears? Yes??"

Kenma frowned. And he turned over to see the many other sacks that were lingering her station area. Bags upon bags, the sacks were filled with whatever fruit available. So high it. So many there were. He even saw a sneaky hand within the crowd yank one.

Ah, such pesky thievery within this town. Ugh.

But turning attention back to such unsold goods, it was noticeably gifted that the woman was desperate. Kenma gulped and bit his lip.

A trio of three had soon arrived the behind of them. While Kuroo and the lady had continuing useless rambling.

"These pears look nice." Kuroo smiled, whipping on a charming face that made him look so much more punchable.

"Yes!!" She smiled, her eyes gleaming so overwhelmingly. "That means that you wish to buy them!!"

"A-Ah.." Kuroo stammered, even though his character of sickening appeal didn't wear off. Wow. What the actor. "No.. No.. I was wondering. Is there a discount, hm?~"

God.  
He's both a cheapskate _and_ an idiot. Kenma's stolen sword is done for at this point.

"Yeah.. There's a whole manhunt for the guy.."

Kenma knew it were to be utterly rude, but from the people in the back, their conversation was brought to light. Being so close behind, their talk was what was left to distract Kenma from this freak show.

Such bored eyes drug up to the sky, just lining the clouds.

"Was there a price given?" A different voice had pondered.

"Yes. But I doubt any of us could find him. Guards are probably searching."

 _Huh. Yet again, another thief._ Kenma had though. 

Kenma wanted to be surprised, but all he could produce was a tumble of eyes once again. This place was riddled with those at fault with crime.

"I think there are still some searching from the village over, and others have spread, too."

 _Ha. I'm from the village over._

_Haha. ___

__

_... ___

_____ _

_Wait. ___

_______ _ _ _

Kenma blinked. And his eyes had widened. Now eye location being ripped away from the blue above, it drifted towards Kuroo. Looking up at him with caution.

_______ _ _ _

"He's been running for a long time, I believe."

_______ _ _ _

"Yeah, you'd probably think he's dead already?"

_______ _ _ _

His fingers gripped onto each other. Scratching his own knuckles and picking at the skin.

_______ _ _ _

"I dunno. Oh- hey, you think that we could catch him?? And get a fuck-ton of money off his head?"

_____"You're idiotic. Soldiers are here, the village over, the village over, and the other village over. It's some goose chase, I'm telling you!"_ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

They're talking about Kuroo..

_______ _ _ _

"Bah! So dumb!"

_______ _ _ _

They're talking about Kuroo, they're talking about Kuroo. They must be..

_______ _ _ _

Kenma kept his stare on the raven, who was continuing to talk with the lady poorly. They should probably leave, in no way is this safe for him.

_______ _ _ _

"Oh yeah, and also that weird thing about it."

_______ _ _ _

"Hm?"

_______ _ _ _

"Yeah, his appearance.."

_______ _ _ _

He's going to say a mask.."

_______ _ _ _

"Oh yeahh.. It was weird when they has announced that aspect."

_______ _ _ _

He's going to say mask..

_______ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

He's going to say mask.

_______ _ _ _

It isn't safe for Kuroo to be here when he's being chased down.

_______ _ _ _

"They told us the Lord now had blond hair apparently?.."

_______ _ _ _

...

_______ _ _ _

"Yeah. Quite confusing."

_______ _ _ _

...

_______ _ _ _

..what?..

_______ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

Kenma fluttered his eyes.  
And he could've sworn that his heart had pounded so hard, it were to fall out his chest.

_______ _ _ _

Were they not looking for Kuroo?..

_______ _ _ _

The reality has presented the fact that it was _Kenma _who was being seeked from his village.__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"They said the Lord had just vanished within his home. And so far, it's been two days since his disappearance. Think he's sold by now?"

_________ _ _ _ _ _

This was sickening. Kenma felt sick.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

How could he have forgotten??

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Of course his home would be notified, and mother would be informed of such and call out a hunt.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Kenma took a couple seconds just to process the terror he just learned. Then looking at Kuroo, about to say something, until he saw Kuroo was slapped with the same shocked expression as Kenma.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Whose eyes had slowly drifted his eyes to the blond.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_Are you scared?_

_________ _ _ _ _ _

He could imagine the shivering voice of Kuroo's to be said in his mind.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_I am terrified._

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Which would've been the response.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Their eyes were tangled within grasp, and that taut connection managed to strangle their throats. Of course, Kenma's breath was stolen, as for his consciousness. He could break, he could shrivel his knees to the ground. So light-headed, he felt.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

His mother..

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Just the thought of her anger made Kenma's hand tremble as he picked skin.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

He felt warmth on his forearm, being hastily snatched painfully. The grasp was tight and fingernails were dug in his skin. Kenma had yelped, swinging his head backwards to one of the men out of the trio. Such a pesky little smirk painted on their faces, sprinkled of mischief.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"Hello my Lord." They smiled evilly. And ever so disgustingly.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

With widened eyes of Kenma's, he panicked, standing absolutely shell-shocked. That is, until he saw a calculated elbow crash down onto the other man's arm. A satisfying pop alerting the whole group.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

With that, Kuroo snatched Kenma's hand with tight hold and they booked it. Having a series of yells and shouts behind them, as the other two began their journey for Kenma's catching.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

So much, this was all too much.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Already more people on his tail, Kenma couldn't handle this.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

But he was pulled along with Kuroo, shoving various people by who sparked their own remarks of swears and middle fingers. Perhaps some death threats were correlated in speech, but Kenma didn't have time to listen when he was on the verge of tears.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Although getting some ground and being able to hear struggled shouts from a reasonable distance, his eyes shot up to Kuroo. His sight a tad blinded by tears and dizziness.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"..Kuroo.." Kenma mumbled softly. And, of course, not audible.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Kenma knew that there were people after him. What is it now? Money.. Power.. Satisfaction..

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

What else could his name be worth at this point, and why didn't it surprise him as much as it should? Having to run away for his life yet again.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

But for once.. It wasn't only his life he was running for.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Ah, no, no. Tsk tsk.  
He's been caught up with too much, too many people. Especially a specific black-haired, masked boy that was gripping his fingers.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Kenma wasn't only running for his life.  
..But perhaps, Kuroo too.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

He could already feel the churning of his stomach at the thought of something bad happening to the other. He just didn't want anything happening to him. It was scary.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Thoughts were racing like crazy, and Kenma just couldn't even grasp the fact his panting via running was stinging his throat. The pain made him whine out of fusteration. Angered that now his feet were beginning to pang of pain.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"Kuroo.." This time, it was only a meek whisper that left the blond's lips.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Kuroo whipped his head to any possibly directions he could go, knocking around various other village folk. Until, a certain grasp upon Kenma's hands was let go. And, once again, there was that chilling breeze.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Kenma gasped, his body flying towards the ground, his backside first. The pain made his eyes tear even more, and yet, he hasn't even realized who was at fault for the separation.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

It took him a second, yes, but soon enough, Kenma glanced up. There had been a small, uneven circle cleared by the people for the scene. Most likely for their own safety, but props to them because it was much more visible through the fog of dirt.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Kenma's eyes flickered.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

The boy even had to rub his eyes harshly.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"Here's over here!!" Another call.  
Goodness, it sounded so familiar.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Turning his head, upwards towards an alleyway in which it was sounded. Running within a group were Kuroo's team. Akaashi, Bokuto, Yaku, Lev, and Yamamoto. They all were sprung in action.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Kenma tilted his head, now his whole physique tainted of great confusion. God, his head hurt.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"Huh??" Remarking in disbelief, Kenma's visible struggled to return towards its normal stability.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Even the group had their collective responses.  
"Ke??"  
"What?"  
"He's right there!!"  
"Get him!"  


_________ _ _ _ _ _

The three of them had fallen..

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Kenma and Kuroo, who were granted by separation. And via of..

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

The merchant.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

That motherfucking merchant.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

And yep, the fucker still had his hands on that stupid Katana.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"Kuroo?!" Bokuto yelped as he saw Kuroo hop up from ground.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Kuroo was even surprised, "Guys??!"

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

And with that, the pesky seller made his exit swiftly, slamming through people along with that Katana of Kenma's. Clutching it oh-so effortlessly, it almost made Kenma dizzy.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Kuroo didn't take no time in hesitation, as he sprinted himself after. Lev ran along as well, but not without yanking the hand of Kenma's to pull him upwards. Catching a stance in order to run.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"Don't just sit there! Your Katana is right there with the seller, Ke!!" He called. The rest of the group had followed.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"How the hell are you guys here?!" Kenma exclaimed, stumbling to the flow of their reckless running.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"Yaku was right about the merchant's selling pattern! We found him but we couldn't catch him in time!" The response coming from Akaashi.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"Over here, over here!!" God, those two were still after Kenma?! Couldnt the guys get some kind of break?

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Kenma glanced back for a second, seeing those chasers behind Kuroo's group. He squinted.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"Who're they?!" Bokuto screeched.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"Doesn't matter, but they're after us too!" Responded Yamamoto.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Kenma heaved his breaths, trying to keep up, but we all know that the boy was never one for such athleticism. So he had slowed, catching attention of Kuroo.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"Are you fucking serious?!" Kuroo had yelled towards the merchant. Quite the speed the man had.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Kenma couldn't keep up with so much running. He could hardly breathe himself. And the constants glances back to those chasers made him wince.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"Fuck off!" The shorter had shouted to the two angrily. It surprised the group.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"Yamamoto," Yelped Akaashi, catching attention. "You, Lev, and Yaku go get them off our tail, I think Kuroo could handle this one."

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Nods were repayed, and those three held themselves back.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"Bokuto, Ke, come on!!" The Raven yelled, taking a tight hold on Kenma's wrist to pull him along.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

His legs felt so shivery and broken, and his throat had pain that shriveled as if it had been slashed. He just couldn't revive himself of the dizziness he felt. That became apparent to the two, who held concern of looks.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Up above, Kuroo had yanked a product from a stand. Kenma didn't get a good look, but it was rounded and resembled of yellow. Probably a lemon, as it was chucked to the head of the runner. It hit his back, but didn't weaken his stride.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

The merchant took a sharp left, breaking in within a tight space of various stands, using that to his advantage.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"Come on, Ke!" Bokuto heaved, pulling at his arm, ushering him for a faster sprint.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"I-I'm fucking.. Hah.. Trying!!" Kenma responded, his head banging.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Their location was presented in clothing. Hanging from above and catching themselves in the way. Kuroo was mighty fast, taking sharps here and there to keep up, whilst the merchant threw anything and or shoved everything for the sake of his benefit.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

People all around, in total chaos. Such destruction was in attendance.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"Akaashi, left!! Bokuto, right!!" Kuroo called backwards.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

There was no hesitation in the two, as they immediately sprung towards command. Bokuto let go of Kenma's hand. Sparing a small glance to him in a form of 'you're on your own buddy', which made the blond groan. Fusteration dripping in his tone.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

The two managed to pop on either side of the seller, having his screech for a stop.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Merchant wore a smirk, who turned back over to Kuroo, who had also paused within the pathway. Both bodies held up high with intimidation.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Kenma blinked, staring at them, taking notice of the crowd circled around them.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"It's alright~.. I'm not gonna hurt ya," Kuroo sighed, panting a tad from such running. And although he didn't possess any sort of a weapon, like his trusty bow he was known to use, he still had the challenge of a fight.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

It was quick, a quick blaze, where the merchant sprung his body to Kuroo. Having a sneaky jab to his stomach and a whirled arm hooked his neck. Which was an attempt for a yank, but thankfully Kuroo had saved himself with flipped himself. Twisting his body within a way that popped his head from the grasp. And yet, his leg was caught from the the other's and he was kicked his stomach.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Kenma couldn't help but chuckle at this, despite the serious context of the situation, he cupped his hands around his mouth. "You're right! You aren't hurting him!"

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Kuroo shot him a glare, but that shortened look was overthrown by himself. The hooked leg by the other on his own had pulled. And with that pull, the merchant's arms had caved within Kuroo's, taking them hostage. Such a process concluded of a painful plummet to the ground, Kuroo's back impacting hard with the dirt as the merchant's body laid atop. He roughly pressed Kuroo down before hopping off.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Kenma flinched to that. 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

The seller soon made an attempt to run once more, having an opening, but Bokuto stood within way. And Akaashi took this moment to sprint to Kuroo's aid.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Kenma shared wide-eyed at the scene, almost rushing in himself only to realize that.. What really could he do?

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

What exactly does Kenma have to protect and or defend? He was one of five foot and six inches, and possessed of no muscle, and no weapon. To stop a person who managed to outsmart Kuroo and who was currently taking a fight with Bokuto.  
Maddening..

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

He tested his possibilities for help.. The ideas that could get his Katana back. To stop the merchant.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

He stepped back, and in the crowd he lost himself in. Let's see here.. Stands all around, such a tight space, so many people.. Kenma hummed shakily.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

He fumbled with fingers, now biting his deepening scars round those fingers of his. Tasting of riddled grime from dirt.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

But, he was stepping back, continuing to peer the scene through the cracks of other bodies surrounded. He kept his ears up of alert. One cautious pace backwards.. And again, another.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Up until, he felt his back on a wooden structure, featuring a sign.  
A stand.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Bokuto and the merchant took swings, and made their markings and hits. Apparent that whatever aggression to skin, will leave a bruise or two. And such a clever merchant got his way afresh. Bokuto threw his punch, and although it wasn't caught by a hand and instead an intended face, he wasn't aware of what were to be behind him.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

So, after the grey-haired delivered a punch, he was kicked in his stomach. Such surprise made him fling backwards, his back soon crashing sharply to a post. The cornering causing a shout.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Breath hitching, Kenma could've screamed himself. But, with one hand on the edge of the stand, and a finger being nervously nibbled, he watched the merchant collect himself to push past the people around.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

He was deathly tired.  
It was apparent to all, of course.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Such constant movement of the body can weaken those trivial knees of his. Kenma can see how those irises were wavering, trembling almost as bad as the grip on his own Katana.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

The blond was biting his tongue, attempting to cease his own shakiness.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

This was all for his Katana..

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

The merchant had pushed through the people, for another run out. And Kenma's hands gripped to the wooden stand, making sure no other had been present in front of him as he tipped it over. His strength was a surprise, and the overall stand was a surprise to the merchant. Who's eyes were originally fixated straight until taking notice of what was to be crashing down upon him.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Kenma only panted, but soon enough, he smirked evilly.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Watching the wood being slammed down on the other's body, wrecking the one to the floor of dirt. 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Overthrowing the burden, he only smiled wider.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _


	9. you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shit going down bitch  
> lol i haven't updated for a month, sorry luvs <3 u can beat me up if u want xoxo 
> 
> anyways enjoy *pees cutely*

That grin of Kenma's grew to its greatest content, such smug and such relief plastered so generously upon his face. Staring down at the one who struggled for breath, who's lungs were calling out for sensational air.

For a moment, he couldn't really feel much. As of his dirt-coated hands, his weakened knees, the keen tugs of his hair from the Earth's blow, there was no sensation. All wiped away.

He almost felt powerful.

He almost wanted to start laughing before he cried.

Within such a euphoric moment, elated hands were clenched. Squeezing those fingers of his until the blood had rushed and replaced with the tint of white. He only smiled wider, panting a tad.

The merchant on the floor seemed so desperate for fleeing before, using up all that delicious energy for an escape. Kenma could relate to such a thing that it almost made him feel guilty when he gripped his Katana.

_God.._

_The Katana._

This goddamned Katana they had ventured here for.  
A stupid piece of custom metal that drained him of such energy he didn't even think he possessed.

Kenma yanked it from the merchant's loose grip from the floor, just watching as those pathetic eyes travelled upwards. Meeting the blond's.

The man analyzed his defeat, before he plopped his head back on the floor. Tired. Exhausted.  
Just like the rest of them. As their souls.

Where was an explanation for such a feeling that claimed Kenma's body? He couldn't tell if he had wanted to start burst out laughing or hiccup sobs. How crazy it is for emotions to overwhelm the mind, so dangerous it was.

Kenma examined the sword of his. His eyes drug themselves of location towards the tip then to the handle slowly. They ushered for excitement, but instead, his face could only produce a fatigued smile followed by droopy eyes.

_Finally.._

It was relief. 

It tasted amazing.

Quickly glancing up, he spot the three of the others. The trio collecting themselves from their fights. Sharing all the same look of utter shock and surprise.

"..Kuroo.." Kenma murmured through the loud bustling of the crowd's. Of course, that wasn't meant anywhere near of audible, and yet, it was like the raven-haired had heard.

Who's lips had replied, Kenma could make it out to be a respond of his own name.  
"Kenma.." The lips read.

He saw Akaashi blink to the other, confused. Although, the blond discarded, who then decided to hold up the Katana casing. Wavering it about.

"It's here!" He exclaimed. "It's here!" He repeated. His smile squinting his vision.

Bokuto held up a slight limp, along of Kuroo, who had both been helped up with Akaashi. They took their rough strides towards Kenma. But it was Kuroo who ripped away from the aided arm of the other, scampering to Kenma.

"I didn't think you had such idiocy in your nature," He slightly snickered. 

The four of them stared to the merchant crushed of the wooden stand. Completely pinned and completely conquered.

"I thought he would've ran off." Akaashi commented, glimpsing to Bokuto.

The grey-haired shakily sighed, "He ran for so long, my god. And even put up a fight, to add."

They had ran for quite long. They swerved through multiple sections of people and selling corners, sprinting through a taunting maze that only the crazy could complete. And here, the chase had come for a close. With a concluded halt.  
It was so relieving.  
God, it was so relieving.

But, an expression twisted the four of them. Wiping away smug and replaced of confusion.

The corner of the merchant's lip had curled. At first, it had only been the left, but it succeeded towards the other half. Coiled lips were lifted, and the merchant had giggled. He snickered. Before bursting in a roaring laugh.

Kenma blinked, soon fluttering his eyes up to Kuroo, who shared the twinning expression.

"Wh.." Kuroo started. "What's so funny??" He barked.

The laugh slowly died down, before his eyes kept their glare on the blond. Pooling brown were so dark, so intimidating. That glare alone was devaluing his victory, overlaying its power upon Kenma. Almost to take control.

Only another giggle was produced of the merchant. Sending Kuroo amongst the edge. Who had ushered foward, and kneeled down. Taking a swift and tight grasp on one's torn shirt, he mangled that body out from the heavy stand. Just two or three effortless strides, and they located within an alley. Before throwing the seller down once more.

The merchant was flung recklessly to multiple thrown-out sacks. Having rice erupted from the bags, overflowing onto the pavement.

Kenma flinched, wide eyed as petrified pain rang his ears in the form of a bellowing cry. From the merchant, he coughed roughly, his beaten down physique only added terror to their position.

Kuroo loomed over him, holding his own arm from his previous fight. "I don't think there's a need for laughing here? Now is there?" He pushed aside his mask, revealing one's face, succoring intimidation.

"Kuroo.." Persisting to contain his worry, Bokuto muttered.

The merchant spoke over, however, "All this.." He croaked out, still holding up a lingering, sore grin. "All this, for a Katana?"

His eyes tore away from Kuroo's, gifting themselves to Kenma, another time. Kenma gripped the sword tighter, fighting off whatever tremble his body even so attempted. No need for fear to someone who isn't presented of intimidation, he must remind himself.

"For a Katana.." Said, once more, the seller.  
"The Kozume family is as idiotic as ever." He smiled wider, like a child.

And there, was a wince..  
The words capturing a hold of every limb of the blond's body. Running icy cold, those veins were.

"Isn't that right, my Lord?"

Kenma's eyes grew big, widening at the seller before he whipped his head around to the other two. Of course they were listening, and of course their reactions brought similarity.

Kenma couldn't even see their faces properly, nor could he feel a tingle in his fingertips. He could feel that body of his to be riddled of trembles. Already feeling eyes stabbing to the side of his head.

"..Kozume?.. My Lord?.." Words were repeated from Bokuto. So light and shy, the hurt that dripped from the throat dared not a single glance.

"What the-.." Kuroo bit his lip, before holding a foot to the merchant's chest. His body was limp on the floor, and somehow, he still had more power than the four of them combined. Not was it physical, but it was the informative grip of their reality. The exposure to Kenma's name.

"You told us your name was Ke." Akaashi had reminded, pressing a hand to the blond's shoulder. Who shuddered at the touch.

He could feel the sweat emitting from his palms, difficulting his clasp on the Katana.

"Kuroo.." Bokuto said softly, disgusted.

The hair of the shorter blocked his vision, especially needed for their situation. But as of right now, he could feel his face being grabbed. That alone, made him struggle, as the grip held sickening resemblance towards his mother. And so, he clenched his teeth, struggling his face, who had been nabbed by Akaashi.

A terrified whine abused his throat once his cheekbones were held tightly. His eyelids were shut tightly. But that didn't stop Akaashi from examining one's face. Who soon, gasped softly. "It is him.." Disbelief coated his voice. "This is the Lord.."

"I-It's not a bad thing—" Kenma had protested, breaking out from the grasp.

Taking a glimpse back, towards their opening of the alleyway, the village folk were continuing on with buissness. Paying no mind, which was sweet sigh of reassurance.

But Kenma didn't understand how the others seemed to be tense. The exposure wasn't taken so lightly, and it made him nibble his lip.

"Kenma? Kenma Kozume? The Kozume family, Kuroo??" Bokuto had begun. "What about—"

Kuroo jabbed a finger, angrily. Blazed eyes were so terrifyingly infuriated with his call, decreasing their size as Kuroo grit through teeth, "Shut your fucking mouth, goddamnit."

Kenma could see his finger slightly shaking, not clearly understanding the anger. And although not understanding, he still flinched. Widening his eyes at how much rage was contained in the raven-haired. Invading his expression, and caused him to slightly pant. Kenma blinked.

All three were stood shocked, wildering away the calm, the air was growing tense. 

_What was wrong with him?_

The eyes of Kuroo's were stood upon Bokuto for some time, allowing silence to be deposited in their situation. Somehow, the shaky pants of Kuroo's were louder than the folks beyond the alley. Bouncing off the walls, creating suspenseful echoing.

Perhaps regaining grip on his position of event, Kuroo fluttered his lids. They sprout to Akaashi to Kenma in seconds, finding himself to have bursted so aggressively. So slow for realization, but he continued on with setting his hand down from the pose.

From Kenma, there was great concern regarding Kuroo from his outburst. He almost lent a hand for comfort, but he didn't move. Or maybe, couldn't.

"Our little Scarecrow is on the run, I'll have you know.." The merchant informed, his head loosely rolling onto a sack. Taunting the four of them with his relaxation. Kenma sneered at the name, squinting his eyes out of annoyance. "He ran off to come collect that stupid Katana with this fellow here.. Hard to believe, he came all this way without being recognized."

Kenma shuddered. 

Akaashi scoffed at the words, finding himself to stare at Kuroo. Who was maintaining his fixation upon the ground, with furrowed brows and enlarged eyes. 

"What's wrong?" 

Asked the merchant.

"What grave difference does it make that you have been scheming with the infamous, nobleman Kenma instead of the beloved 'Ke', you speak of?.." 

An evil smile was spread so lazily. 

It made Kuroo grip his fists.

"Kuroo.." Akaashi sighed. 

Kuroo stood still, as if he were to he scolded by a parent for breaking fine china. He looked timorous, so afraid. And it still didn't make any sense, the whole situation wasn't something that Kenma grasped upon.

"Why is everyone so troubled??" Kenma finally choked out. Still uneased at how Bokuto and Akaashi refused to return eye contact. As they only attended towards Kuroo. "I'm not 'Ke'.. I'm Kenma, yes. But why is everybody acting like I've committed a murder??" He released a nervous chuckle.

They were his friends, they would understand! Kenma tried to contain positivity, greeting with such an awkward smile. It shouldn't matter of his power position, he was still in their trust.

Right?

"I'm terribly sorry I've kept a false profile, but why must we distress about it?" He admits now, biting his lip.

How silent it grew..

The words didn't seem to impact their circumstances, as they drifted in the air carelessly.

It was vagary, the air tasted of it. 

All until Kuroo murmured softly, "That's not why they're surprised.." 

Kenma fixated his brows, gritting them together. "Then why are they surprised??.." He questioned.

The silence of Kuroo was his meek reply.

"Why are they surprised, Kuroo?" Kenma repeated. And again, he didn't get a response. Not even a sparing look. He's never seen Kuroo so distraught.

"Why are you with Kenma?" Bokuto asked with a firm voice. Now backing up from the two. 

"Your question is meaningless to me." Kuroo responded coldly.

Backing up along with the silver-haired, was the other. "You've tricked us into helping him," Akaashi stated. "Did you make him change appearance for this? How have you even gotten in contact with him?.. His f-"

"Your questions are meaningless to me," Kuroo grumbled once more, a glare set on the two. "You all are meaningless."

A scowl shot like stone, impacting so sourly and passionately. Oh-so cold.

"I couldn't give a shit what the two of you think.." Kuroo stated. "All I need is Kenma."  
His words twindled of hatred and truth.  
Dancing so hauntingly, it almost made him gag.

Kenma winced, blinking down to a wrapped hand that dug into his wrist. It tightening once pulled. Kuroo sprinted pass Akaashi and Bokuto. Forever leaving those remarks unanswered. 

_It didn't make any sense._

_Why must they be upset??_

Why is Kuroo so against their questions, disregarding how hurt they are.

Their eyes felt overpowering, as if they gripped his throat and forced a gaze into the soul. Kenma looked back at them, as both Kuroo and him sprung from the alleyway. 

It was expected of them to run after, but they just stood there. Bewildered of senses and continuing to watch the two escape. And only the seller on the floor smiled evilly. Twas his taunting goodbye.

It wasn't supposed to end up like this?? This was meant to be victory, not escape..

Kenma panicked a tad, but he dared not to pull away from Kuroo's hold. Trying so desperately to keep up with his sprints.

The game of assumption was overpiling his thoughts, and it dread of a needed explanation. "Kuroo!" Kenma yelped.

And yet, they ran. Kenma full of desire to argue against what they were doing. Disputing Kuroo's actions, he couldn't breathe correctly.

His legs were jelly, not in any position to be used for the intensity of running. It hurt, God it hurt.

Kuroo held his grip, forcibly keeping Kenma for his sprinting, as they traveled away. He could see places of recognition, dispite how blurred of visibility they were. The clothing racks where they had fought the merchant, the area where they had begun their run for him, the apple seller stand..

So blurry..

He just wanted to collapse.

But, he was continuously pulled along, every aching bone and nerve tried to protest against Kenma's doings. Although, it was deemed to be useless. As soon enough, Kuroo dragged along Kenma back into the woods once more.

The sun was setting her goodbyes, the lambent of orange dribbled along the trees they ventured within. Her glow fell upon the grass, which was soon speckled of white gifted from the sky.

That throat of his was searingly dry. The cold air stung his body, and made his pants feel as though they were cutting open his mouth and inner skin. Running so recklessly made the air seem so violent, numbing his body. 

He was so close to fainting until he felt his wrist to be released. Harshly, without warning, his arm was freed. And with that, his legs gave out, having to be crashed on the ground where once resided grass. Now replaced with a gentle blanket of white, which delicately caught the fall of Kenma's knees and palms.

He coughed violently amongst the floor, his head drooping weakly. His body wasn't physically built for the likes of certain athleticism. So it wasn't a shock for him to be shakily gagging at the sharp and, not to mention, deathly bitter gulps of air. 

Feeling so nausicated, Kenma gagged once more. He could feel the tingles of his mouth, having expectation of his forthcoming. To where he choked up gratingly, before heaving out onto the floor. Disgustingly splattering the snow of his distribution.

He retched the vomit, fluttering his eyes upwards to find eyes on the one who was at fault for such a thing. But, looking around, the culprit had dissapeared, taking the sun along with him. As now, the scintillating beads of twilight had appeared, painted of the darkened cerulean. All but the moon's eye looking down on the unraveled view.

Taking his time to collect himself, Kenma coughed the remaining of the spit, spewing it to the ground. Wiping the corners of his lips harshly.

His body trembled of malaise when he pressed a foot to the ground. Plucking the Katana that had fallen with a clang, it was held lowly. He gripped the sleeves of his clothing, glancing to every tree for the sight of Kuroo.

Suppose he ran off.. 

Kenma pursed his chapped lips, weakly clamping together his brows. "Kuroo?.." He tried calling out, but all that was contributed was a forbearing croak.

Where the fuck did he go.. He thought as he stepped over some molded bricks upon the floor.

The snow had crunched beneath his feet, slightly alarming him. Goodness, how silent it was within these woods. Disregarding a repeated best of a cricket's song, he shivered. Not finding himself to be particularly cold, just scared.

There were tracks, to which Kenma followed. In spite the fact that he was proceeding at one's leisurely pace, it was assisted with caution. Taking his time to follow the trail of footprints in the snow, to finally conclude the search. Peering down at a Kuroo who sat back pressed to a tree.

Kenma just stared.

Those shoulders of his were travelling up and down gradually, panting. Knees bent up so his elbows would rest upon them. His Oni mask glued back to his face, finding his haori-hakama to be rather rippled of its condition.

"I.." he had started. But those words dissolved with Kuroo's phlegmatic frame. Who didn't even nudge at the crunching footsteps to him, or Kenma's voice.

He never thought he'd see Kuroo so torn. Almost broken.

To where this situation impacted him the most out of the two. Or the four to be exact.

"What happened." Kenma asked finally, drifting his own body to seat next to Kuroo. Setting a reasonable distance from him, he crossed his legs, containing his loitering eyes ahead. 

Kuroo continued to pant heavily, with shakiness. The blond held patience, awaiting the response. 

"..T-They found out you're Kenma.." He stated.

Obviously.. Kenma had thought. But he fought his urge to roll his eyes. 

"Yeah." Kenma said, "I don't understand why everybody is so distressed. Why does it matter that I'm really me and not my 'Ke' persona. It doesn't make any sense."

Kuroo slowly shook his head. "They mustn't find out, I've told myself.. And they have." He said. Almost in disbelief. 

"Why do they care so much??" Kenma asked. "Why do you care so much?"

In pure incredulity, he ran anxious hands through his hair, "They shouldn't have found out. They shouldn't have."

"Why did we run away??" Kenma yapped, whipping his head to him. "Kuroo, they're our friends—!"

"What do you mean our friends? You've barely known them for two days." Kuroo returned the look, even though it was just his mask. "..That doesn't even matter anymore.. What's done is done."

Kenma only gapped his mouth open ajar, scoffing at his words.

"They don't understand my situation, but.." Kuroo sighed. "I know now I cannot return to them no longer."

"Kuroo??"

"Ties are cut now. They must be wiped from memory."

"Goddammit, Kuroo—" With sheer frustration, Kenma caught ahold of the raven's clothing. Yanking it harshly towards him. "What the fuck is going on?? Why did you force us to run away? Why are they mad?? Why did it all start with me being Kenma?! What have I done to upset you all?!!"

He didn't even seem to react to such anger, almost going limp in the hold. Where the moon crept up to watch beyond the scene. Stars keeping background. The Oni mask beamed the light from the glinting rock above, reflecting it with great shine. And with Kenma's words, the wheels were finally set in motion.

Kuroo placed his hands gently on the blond's gripped ones upon his shirt, peeling them off with ease. "I suppose I can't keep hiding things forever. So predicting it were to happen at some time." He murmured.

Kenma tilted his head, "What?"

The brunet had soon drifted attention to the stream that laid next to them. Which trickled delicately whilst illuminating the sky above, delineating the blur. "It has to do with our forbidden situation. More known, the past. Mainly mine."

This pricked up the other's ears. "The.. Past?.."

"You've always bickered about it, I know you are curious of it." Kuroo admits. "And I've always refused for explanation, but now.. It seems inevitable."

Now, the attention of Kenma's was open. Fully encased on whatever sprouted next from Kuroo's lips. He felt eager, rather relieved for some needed context.

A sigh emitted within echo from Kuroo inside his mask, which was faltering at the sound. Taking a few moments to encourage his speak, it was a while until he had been able to finally produce his words. Which all scraped ever so sharply in his mind, carving out the opening for his resignation of memories. Ones they have been hastily cast away..

Now, they wake.

"I am a boy.. But, not the same one as I was long ago." Kuroo finally uttered. His story colliding recklessly against the moon and stars. He begun. "I now stay hidden, when I _once was loved by all. I do my tasks by myself, when I used to have others preform them in place of me. All taken so childishly, with no preparation of forgiveness.. I can remember when I was a child. A different boy from me right now..._

_Ah, how old was the young. Picking away at his food with his fine cutlery, the boy of eight years continued plucking his chopsticks into his bowl of rice. His feet pressing over one another while finger drug along the small table edges. Avoiding every contact, let it be physically and or visibly to the other seating in front of him._

_The riches of their home complimented the scenery, it made up for such thickened air. As if, the marble of the floor could make up for the glares made from the adults in the room. Two of those being Kuroo's parental ones. The other's belonging to the child that sat across from him on the table. Who's eyes were lidded with disinterest, and politely scooping his pork out to triturate._

_He didn't take mind, not even since he has gotten here. Not even since their parents bickered for a moment or two with Kuroo's. Not even when the thickened air could choke you._

_Take your step back, perhaps we are going too fast?_

_Both parties in their great age have been desperately attempting to set up dates for this occasional. And yet, the majority of them have been either cancelled for other matters and or unexpected callings to duties. Both families understood and agreed for different timing, and both reeked of annoyance and insults in private. To which, they wore such forced smiles when in the precense of the other, but one turn away and they'd go back to their glares._

_The Kuroo family and Kozume's didn't quite get along, I suppose you could say. The fathers and the mothers didn't take too kindly, and that was one of the biggest issues to the light._

_It was going so well at first?_

_The Kozume's have come to Kuroo's father and mother one day for heartfelt chitchat. A welcoming, if Kuroo remembers correctly._

_Their village was exceptionally large, containing the many women, men, and children who lived quite happily underneath father's ruling._

_A new village settlement._

_Although Kuroo being so young, he followed around his dad to watch his daily routine. That of which, containing too much paperwork and sent out rolls to samurai in his position of power. Wouldn't you find it rather boring? Ah._

_But Kuroo always watched, taking in all the insightful energy and action._

_He wanted to be like his father. The village loved them. The village people loved the Kuroo family, they were taken care of lovingly. Imprinting happiness to every face._

_And yet, the only thing that has gotten his dad to frown in irritation was the ones who sat directly next to their village._

_The Kozume's._

_Their body language was always so strange. Even so stranger with their eye contact. Strong and fierce. They always held themselves so confidently, it could've came off as cocky and arragont._

_And it did. And the Kuroo family didn't quite enjoy that._

_Despite that, and the passive aggressiveness, they were always delivered much bags of rice from them. Too much to be kept in within the corridors of the chefs. And instead, sent off to their village people in need. They hoped the Kozume's wouldn't mind much. Surprisingly, they hadn't. And instead, sent over more goods and gifts._

_Kuroo had never understood what the issue was to be, for he was too young. But he knew one thing.._

_And that was he didn't know that they had a son._

_A son around his age._

_Kuroo only knew of the information when his parents told him of a small get-together. On the spot, when they had entered their Japanese castle, in came the father. To which the servants had bowed. And the mother. Gifted the same response by the servants._

_Kuroo gave his own greetings, following along his parent's._

_But, he blinked when the room came quiet. As he expected both figures to communicate of mocking sarcasm and lightened insults. Only until, the mother across peered behind herself. As, they too, were awaiting something more._

_Sure enough, behind the thickened clothing of the mom, came a small figure._

_At a snail's pace, a boy came out from hidden cloth. Now exposed out to bowing servants and a wide eyed Kuroo. Who's only response was to choke on air, hold his breath, and gulp._

_A boy._

_His features lining along his mother, blackened hair reaching towards his neck, and picking fingers. A large scarf that wrapped along his neck towards his bottom lip, made of such expensive wool. It was a waddle, he was only able to make, as the kimono of his was covered with a hooded coat. Hugging the body, he stood awkwardly, eyes darting to the floor._

_Ah, so it seems he isn't the only one to be surprised._

_Surely, his parents began speaking to the other's. Preforming introductions for the two, as only they stared to each other._

_"This is our son, Kenma."_

_Why must Kuroo feel so nervous? So odd?_

_"Kuroo say hi to Kenma."_

_He's been in situations as these, so sudden and unforseen. So weird that it feels different now. With this person. A soigné little boy who was barely visible from behind his mother._

_Kuroo gulped once more._

_Shakily._

_With enough introduction, they were lead to dine._

_"Have the two of you been safe on your trip? I hope the snow wasn't too much of annoyance." Father spoke carefully, with a gritting smile._

_The mother gave a chuckle. So forced. Forged with uneven teeth. "Ah, no, no.. We were fine. And besides, our villages are so deathly close, we haven't anything to worry about."_

_Yet again, some more exhales bounced off the walls._

_Kuroo couldn't care less, as his eyes were still beholded to the sight of the other. He clutched the clothing of his mother's, following along in her path._

_Kuroo could just stare._

_Maybe that's all he'd ever do._

_"I enjoy all the sacks of rice that you send us, but to be frank, it's a little much." The bitterness that dripped from father's tongue made the brunet cock a brow. "We are grateful for your deliveries, but lately, they have been passed over to our village, be-"_

_"Oh that's alright, it's alright." Spoke the Kozume father, cutting him off._

_It's terrifying how the two didn't even acknowledge the rudeness. The disrespect lying in their eyes was writ large._

_How awful._

_Kuroo was just about to take his seat to the large table, but he was stopped by his mother's hand. Who shot her straightened palm to halt him from continuation._

_He looked up to her, where she gave a genuine smile. Not like the pressured ones she's been using._

_And soon, here he is._

_Sitting across from the Kenma boy._

_They haven't even said anything for the past five minutes. And even when the food was served, they picked at their meal. Even though the riches of expenses carved along the lines of steak and was melted into their rice, they prodded chopsticks or took measly bites. It was ambrosial, and yet, tasted so bland._

_Kuroo tried not to seem so obvious, but it was as if his eyes weren't being controlled correctly. Desperately, trying to keep them dug into the food, they repeatedly hauled back to Kenma._

_Distantly, without interest or care, he nibbled the food. Perched neatly on his cushion, so quiet. Why did Kuroo see the other so paradisaical._

_"What." The selcouth boy pondered, not ripping his gaze from that food of his._

_Kuroo could've flinched, but he contained himself. Now, he threw away that unneeded pride and stared at him. "Nothing." He said, with a slight stammer._

_Kenma bit into a piece of cut pork, chewing for the moment, refusing to meet eye contact. Kuroo just watched. "Are they always bitter like this?.." Kenma asked, after he swallowed._

_"Yeah." Truthfully answered, Kuroo nodded, although in a hushed voice. As if it were necessary, for how loud the bickering echoed. "At least, when they're together."_

_Kenma hummed. Scooping some rice along with the meat, he consumed that as well. And Kuroo followed along, pecking his steak._

_"They're so loud." Kenma murmured, opening rolling his eyes._

_That made Kuroo raise his brows. Considering it was the most emotion he was able to see out of the boy._

_But soon, he turned over to stare at the ones at the table, where he could practically see their nerves. Angry gritted teeth was beared, and Kuroo could've sworn he sees his father clenching his fists to the point of whitening._

_"So you agree, hm?" Father asked lowly._

_"I agree with what exactly?" The Kenma Lord responds._

_Dad chuckled, "You just inferred that our village is, somehow, so so close to yours? And that is is of bother —"_

_"Oh, I have never said such a thing—"_

_"Yes! Yes, you have— Being frank, you inferred it, but the meaning is overall—"_

_"Mhmm."_

_Kuroo sighed at the sight. At the sound. Since it's been the only thing he could here since they've sat down._

_"They are loud, huh." With an agreement, Kuroo perched his small grin, turning back over to Kenma. But when he had, all there was, was an unfinished bowl of rice and pork. Chopsticks stabbed within the side._

_He blinked, suddenly turning pale._

_"M-.. Master Kenma??"_

_Shit. Does he even call him master kenma?! Is that a correct name to use? Or would it be considered weird since Kuroo is held in the same position of power such as him. Wait— no, why must we speak of the correct name to call him?? He's gone!_

_"Uh.. Mom?.." He looked back to his mom._

_But her eyes were including with glares, obviously not able to hear Kuroo's call, of course, it was so meekly spoken, and their table was placed so far away from theirs._

_Giving up on the help, he soon turned back over to the empty seat. Which was marked so unnoticed. Kuroo would've thought it to be rather saddening, until he gazed at the eerie hallway. Where the big clump of a wooled scarf was seen, and Kuroo winced._

_What is he doing in the hallway?!!_

_"Kenma!—" He called in his hushed voice. It didn't alert the parents, but it did take notice from the Kenma. Who swiveled his direction at Kuroo, stopping his tracks. Still, lidded eyes felt so mocking._

_"Come back—" He mouthed, deeming inaudible. And he used his wavering hands to beckon him over._

_Despite that, he only stared. Cocked an eyebrow. Then turned back around to continue in the dark hall, that was only paved a path by the moon._

_Kuroo worriedly bit his bottom lip, swerving his head to the other table. Now their arguing was reaching to a shouting level, where the missing child was continued to be unnoticed._

_They were so unaware that Kuroo, too, hopped out of his seat and began scattering to the unlit hallway. Trying to find the Kenma boy once more._

_"What are you doing?" He spoke normally, to the other who had continued his merry walk. The stroll was so unbothered that he didn't turn back to look at the brunet._

_"They were too loud." He said, insisting with a careless shrug._

_It was so unbelievable to how ruthless he were to be._

_Kuroo spedwalked to his side, taking note of how he was just picking his fingernails with eyes set in front of him. "I'm going to get in trouble— we- w- we're going to get in trouble if they see our misplacement!"_

_"Well, then, go back, I suppose?" Kenma uttered. "I never wished for you to follow like a pup."_

_"What?" Kuroo now scoffed, awkwardly just considering his options. As they now walked down his stairs, Kenma's clothing dragging along behind him. "Can you come back to the dine?? We really shouldn't be out!"_

_"It looks really windy outside." Kenma had exhaled once they reached to the end of the stairs. Now returned to their first floor, where everything was so darkened._

_"What are you on about? Are you okay?? Are you ill?" Kuroo now beholding his concern. Soon enough, he groaned when Kenma began scampering towards his shoji. Where he peeled it open with his whole body, only for it to be thrown open by the gushing wind. Snow flying within._

_"What are you doing??" Kuroo yapped, watching as Kenma slowly walked onto the engawa._

_And yet again, Kuroo had followed. Shutting the shoji behind them._

_"Quit following me." Kenma glared at Kuroo lightly._

_Although the words tasted so sour, his eyes were amongst the land they had. Filled with rutilent excitement, somehow._

_Showcasing that garden, it was covered with the light snow. Gently taking shelter in Kuroo's ruffled hair and the top of Kenma's baggy hood. They did have flowers once, until the winter season had wilted them away. The beauty of the greenery now barely visible from the speckling white coming from above. So the only noticeable thing that was left was their little bridge over the small pond, and the gentle fountain that laid at the side of their pond. You couldn't forget their concrete structures, of course, that was the best part._

_"You like our garden?" Kuroo asked, his worries somehow carried away with how blissful and enchanted the boy's small smile was._

_Kenma was silent for a while, holding his head outwards._

_Kuroo awaited for his answer, but soon, he watched as Kenma closed his eyes. And it had seemed that his attention wasn't initiated to the garden.. But in fact, the wind._

_It was kind, the waving of shorted black hair was gossamer. Kenma was so entranced to the blowing breath of mother nature, that he looked as though to be within reverie. Allowing the psithurism to encase the both of them gorgeously._

_Soon, Kenma's eyes we're reopened. Kuroo had noticed how the picking of the other's fingers had ceased so tenderly. It made him tilt his head a tad. "..That's better.." He exhaled delicately into the air. The crisp of it creating his own fog from the mouth._

_And again, Kenma was off, scrambling off the porch sluggishly. Before he began taking steps towards the woods. Kuroo snatched a lit lantern before holding it upwards, creating lighting for the two as he caught up to him._

_The two of children were pacing unhurriedly. Wind still singing for them, whilst their footsteps made appearance in the snow graciously. The peaceful moon was empyrean. It relaxed Kuroo. And it looked it to definitely relax Kenma._

_Soon, with their air so tranquil and taking leisure, both boys found their hands. Grazing lightly, they held together, whilst they strolled._

_One of Kuroo's hand held the lantern within the air, whilst the other hugged Kenma's palm._

_"We're definitely gonna get in trouble now.." Kuroo sighed, looking back to the engawa, he pursed his lips at how much distance they've created._

_"Mhmm.." Kenma hummed, without care. At this point, Kuroo couldn't depict his attitude to be of sheer rebellion or idiotic carelessness._

_But either way, Kuroo squeezed his hand, as their feet matched with step. With pace. With every marking in the snow, the woods had anticipated a welcome._

_It was, in fact, the most welcoming it were to be. It was alluring in the winter night, engaging its enticement for the two kids._

_Soon, their stroll was interrupted by a river. A large one, be it that. The winter wasn't cold enough for replaced ice. So water was continuing to delicately gush._

_Oh how it was overwhelmingly commuovere._

_"Ah." Kenma sang, looking down to the water, lightly kicking some snow into its flow. "We've been stopped."_

_Kuroo nodded, "Y-Yeah."_

_With a shiver, he soon turned to Kenma, a smile implanted to his face. Even though his was gone and, again, that lidded eye and deadpan expression had returned. "You know, uh, here, I have a hobby to sometimes skip rocks out here." Kuroo smiled._

_"You have a hobby of skipping rocks?" Kenma asked, with a brow raised. Unamused._

_Kuroo nodded._

_"God what a stupid hobby."_

_The brunet frowned, a little amused with how blank his gaze was mixed with bitterly spat words._

_"The wind is nice." Kenma sighed._

_"Eh, I mean, yeah I guess."_

_"You guess? What do you mean you guess? What happened to your head, who dropped you?" Kenma returned, which only got a giggle from Kuroo._

_"I more so enjoy it when there's no wind. Maybe no snow? I like to see the grass and the trees, and stuff." Kuroo gifted his opinion._

_"That's just boring, then." Kenma said._

_"Yeah, I guess, then." Kuroo somewhat agreed, even though he was just buying into whatever the other had said._

_This kind of communication confused the brunet, he couldn't even name off all of them questions that forseek an answer. But, it wasn't like Kuroo minded. The comfort that radiated from the other was enchanting. It made him forget of how much trouble they were to be in._

_"How do you think you're gonna grow up like?" Kenma asked softly._

_"Hm?" The brunet tilts his head. "When I grow up? I dunno." He answered, until his thought on it. "Well.. I wanna be like my dad. He's so cool. I wanna take after the village like him."_

_Now truthfully, came forth his answer. Making Kenma squint oddly._

_"Really, now?" He muttered, the air wrote out his words in the created mist._

_"Yeah!"_

_"That's just boring, then." He concluded. "I just wanna play shogi."_

_"You just wanna play a dumb game?" Kuroo scoffed with his grin. "You don't wanna be all cool and stuff, where people look up to you?"_

_"Nope." Kenma stated, squeezing Kuroo's hand which was returned. That alone, corroding the keen, slitting wind. "It looks scary. I don't wanna end up like my mom and dad with yours. They're so loud. It's annoying."_

_Kuroo thought on that, giving a shrug. "Well.. Hm."_

_He was right, Kuroo guessed._

_"It's probably different with them.."_

_"Different?" Kenma raised his brows. "Explain."_

_"Well, they're grown ups. Mom and dad are really good, but just not with yours."_

_Kenma's grip on his own palm slightly weakened, his head drooping at the words. "They are."_

_"They are.." Kuroo confirmed._

_"They're so mean to them." Kenma murmured of agreement, before kicking some more snow. That encouraged Kuroo to do the same, plunging some snow with his shoes._

_Kuroo perked up, "You mustn't play shogi for a living. You'll be thrown poor and soon, homeless."_

_Kenma just shrugged. "It's better than being like them." He signed. "Much better.."_

_Kuroo lightly winced at the minutiae difference of mindset to his, soon giving a squeeze of palm. "Hey.." He murmured; his manner gentle. "I'm sure you could be the salt of the earth to your village."_

_Kenma produced a rather gut-wrenching expression. "I.. Mn.. No."_

_"We are the same age, right?"_

_"..yeah."_

_"Okay, then!" Kuroo rhapsodized greatly, alarming the other. "I promise that when we grow up, we can both rule together."_

_Kenma was awkwardly silent for a second, processing such an idea. Before he produced a disgruntled look, "Eh?"_

_"Together! Th-.. The both of us, yeah?" Kuroo elaborated._

_Still with his pause, Kenma continued to stare with confusion at the ground. Feeling as though, perhaps this was an extreme velleity.._

_Kuroo was close to just calling off his idea ridiculously, until Kenma had.. Grinned. Oh but not just that, he looked at him, the comeliness of that smile made Kuroo's mind go blank. Cause him to drop that own smile of his, as he felt breathless._

_"Together?" Kenma had asked once more, so innocently squeezing Kuroo's hand._

_At that, it took the brunet some time to recollect himself. Returning into the reality and away from the dazed trance he was captured within. "Yeah." He confirmed._

_"I wouldn't know how to," The other admits, in a sigh._

_"I dunno either, Kenma." Kuroo sparked. "When we grow up, we'll know what to do. Yeah? We can do it together!"_

_They both were in gaze of eachother. Both hazily entranced of one other, at least, for Kuroo._

_As Kuroo smiled bright and big, returning to a rather smaller grin, paired with lifeless eyes. Reading so listlessly._

_"Sure." Kenma agreed._

_And Kuroo had been overflowed with his joy._

_After that day, that encounter. Their small journey through chanting wind and glistening snow, Kuroo waved to the family as they briskfully traveled back to their village. Their parents found them, yes, of course, arguing was cued, but Kuroo didn't even care._

_There was so much to explain. God, there was so much emotion that Kuroo could've expressed but the process ran slow. But it was captivating. He was captivating. Kenma Kozume was captivating._

_So throughout the yelling and screeching of the two parents, Kuroo fell within a daze to Kenma. Who didn't particularly pay attention to him, but it didn't stop much._

_Soon, their transportation began to travel back to their own village. Kuroo waving lovingly to the carriage, even though he didn't receive a wave back._

_That little eight year old boy was stoked, practically begging the days to continue passing so he will age to power. And he wished of a day to see his friend Kenma once more._

_But, the constant questions for a scheduled play date were always dismissed from his parents. He asked away. He asked, he asked, he asked. Even the nannies and the servants, he asked. He pleaded. Threw tantrums whenever they had spoken disagreement. It got to the point where mother raised her voice. Quite the rarity._

_Slowly but surely, time reeled away. And a year passed. And maybe another year. Perhaps more. But Kuroo never forgot. Kenma probably did, but he didn't care, Kuroo was still set on their plan._

_But soon. So sudden.._

_Mother fell ill.._

_Father was shocked, Kuroo too. As they saw her upon her death bed. The constant presentations of medicine sellers were continuous in their home. Crushing their plants, beets, and or ingredients to feed to mom._

_Mostly fed with rice.  
And yet, nothing was good. Nothing worked._

_She died not even two days later._

_Kuroo weeped to her grave. Embracing the cobble of her stone tightly whenever he had visited. But father, although giving his tears, was angry. And soon, he announced he were to be falling into battle._

_Kuroo was confused. So overwhelmed, he begged for an explanation. But dad never responded, and it looks as though he told the servents to not either. And he had left._

_Kuroo didn't understand. He couldn't grasp how this all was tumbling, how everything crashed violently upon him._

_He wanted to breath peacefully, no matter how empty it felt._

_After dad had ran into war with his soliders of samurai, his presence was gone. He didn't return. Marking his death announcement._

_So soon, all Kuroo could remember was fire. And the wrenching screeches of his people. They pleaded for the gods for sparing. Holding onto their babies, clutching one another's hands, embracing so tightly, hopelessly. All suffering._

_The smoke stung so badly, and Kuroo didn't know how to handle the attack. As suicide groups knocked into their village. Slaughtering without remorse._

_Kuroo sobbed through his escape, his mentality so fucking broken that he couldn't bear any longer. He couldn't do anything but watch everything he'd loved, violently ripped away from him. There was so much he wanted to do, what he could've done, the plan he had.. It died._

_The village was burned._

_The people were dead._

_All from the hands of the Kenma family._

_And Kuroo collapsed within the woods. Granting successful in his escape. He escaped.._

_But now, he had nothing. Forever, he would grief his nothingness._

_I've lost everything._

_I can't get anything back."_

With wide eyes, Kenma stood shocked at the story. Horrified. He felt so sick. And he could've wretched in horror.

But, Kuroo carried on,"

I resorted to thievery.. Snatching everything I could get so greedily. Hastily. And I stole until the day where I wanted fish for dinner.

I cut my long hair, and nobody knew me, because I hid. I'm pretty sure that people believed to me to be dead, considering my parents and the village, but I was very much alive. But just in case, with stolen clothing from breaking into a theatre, I acquired my mask. My Oni mask.

So.. I wanted fish for dinner one day, and I met Yaku. That lead me to met Yamamoto. And Lev. Bokuto, Akaashi, all of them.. They were kids, and I trusted them, and they trusted me.

Everything. I told them everything. I told them everything about the quarreling parents. I told everything about you. I told everything about the burning of my village. I told them how I lost everything.

They understood.

So they kept me hidden."

Kenma felt himself to be sick. Nauseating his stomach and feeling disgusted.

"Your dad took everything.

To rebuild, you must destroy.. So that's what they did.

Built over what they burnt. What they killed. And although you weren't involved within anything, you still possess the genes..

Not even that, the conditions of the village grew terrible since your mom was placed in power.. And whenever a problem occurred, it was slipped under the rug. Never to be solved permanently, only temporary. My friends didn't like their ways, my past reasoning being part of the reason, but for the general fact that everything is shambles only got worse. Everything was shit." He muttered shakily.

"That's why they reacted the way they did. Considering I was with the person that I should wish to kill. And.. Well.. For a moment it was like that, where I even set up people to hunt you down to kill..

That's why those bandit people had tried to get you, with the cat trap, and everything. But.. I didn't want that, somehow."

Kuroo chuckled lightly, his quivering words widened Kenma's eyes even more.

"I couldn't think of anything I had wanted more than to keep you safe.. I don't know why. I shouldn't feel like that, and back then, I had saved you.

I no longer wanted you gone, but instead.. all to myself..

Because you were all that I had left."

He admits. His voice cracked.

"That's why I can't go back to them any longer.

They don't like you.

And really, I shouldn't either.. I really shouldn't.."

Kuroo paused. Allowing the sough of mother nature to consume them. And he twiddled with his fingers, fully noted of how terrified and shocked Kenma was to the explanation.

"But why do I long for you.." He chuckled breathily. "I should hate your fucking guts. And yet.. I see you to be my only thing keeping me sane. You're such a appetency that I would shrivel without."

"Kuroo.." With terrified words, Kenma ran hands through his hair, throwing over his hood. "No.. Nonono. You can't think like that.. I-I can't even believe my dad.. And my mom.."

"No, but listen, that doesn't fucking matter anymore." Kuroo spat, facing towards him. 

"What do you mean it doesn't matter?! My father killed.. H-He.. O-Oh God.." Kenma covered his mouth, clasping a sweaty palm over it in a rush. In disgust. 

"My mom and dad are dead. The village is gone. This happened years ago.." Kuroo stated coldly, not even reeking of much emotion besides some slight frustration. "I don't care that they're gone, I don't give a shit about my friends. It's you.."

Kenma couldn't even look at him. The guilt ran through him swiftly, eating him whole. 

How could Kuroo think of such?! His voice quivered and shook, deeming so unstable. He sounded torn. The unhealthy obsession could kill him.

"All I have.. All I-I need, is you." Kuroo had whispered passionately now placing his hand on Kenma's, which was on his cheek.

"K-Kuroo— no—" He pulled away from the grasp, noticing how Kuroo flinched. "We.. How could you even.. —even think of me like that after my dad..—"

"That was your dad! Not you!" Kuroo ripped away his mask, tossing it upon the floor. His hands clutching to Kenma's shoulders. Who had squirmed a tad. "I j-just.. Need you. Like I've said, you're all I have left.. I adore you all too much, Kenma.."

Kenma couldn't find the correct words to respond, as he just stared wide eyed up at the brunet. His eyes too, stretched, so crazed with his gritted teeth of a smile.

Kenma didn't even know what to do..

How could Kuroo not even care. It wasn't in the least bit normal.

And yet, Kenma was putty in Kuroo's hands. Allowing his body to be slowly embraced into Kuroo's. Where the other gradually brought him in by the shoulders, and wrapped his arms around him so tightly. Kenma didn't register the feeling. Nor the warmth. It just felt numbing. And disgusting, at that.

Kuroo's heart was beating so hard against Kenma's chest. Both of the organs raced at speed. Never did Kenma proceed to return the hug, he didn't even think he deserved to. He couldn't hug one who lost everything thanks to Kenma. It was wrong. This whole thing was wrong. So fucked up..

"Have you calmed down?.." Kuroo asked after some time.

Kenma gulped, taking his time. "I shouldn't be the one being comforted. I'm more worried about you.. And why you're so cold to the memories.. Words can't describe how sorry I am.." Kenma said, his palms proceeding up.

"It doesn't phase me anymore," Came the response, his head resting in the hook of the other's neck. Breathing in greedily. "I've forgotten.. But I haven't forgotten our plan of growing up together."

"How the _fuck_ could you still want that??" Kenma scoffed nervously, his arms wrapping around Kuroo's torso. Shakily squeezing him tight as if it were a form of apology.

"It's all I have left, honestly." Kuroo sighed. "You're my soulmate.."

The words made Kenma grit his teeth, gripping his fingers into the other's clothing. "Kuroo, there's no such thing."

And the sentence was coated of truth, to what Kenma believed. He was uncertain of their situation now, as only, the warmth of such arms made him realize the need.

Kuroo pulled away, only a few inches, pressing their foreheads together. Kenma felt those eyes burning into his, but the blonde kept his own towards the ground. Their intensity turned his cheeks aflame.

"No such thing.." Kuroo whispered in an exhale, repeated with disappointment. 

Kenma soon felt his hand touched, brought up kindly. And they were clasped with Kuroo's. Who only stared listlessly to them.

Soon, Kuroo chuckled breathily. Slowly dragging their intertwined hands to his lips, where he pressed lightly onto Kenma's.

"Your fingers fit perfectly within the hooks of mine," He sighed. "It fuels me.."

That made Kenma shiver.

And yet, he didn't pull away, only inching his eyes to Kuroo's. As expected, he was staring right back at him. Both wearing lidded eyes. 

"I don't deserve the beauty of this affection.." The blond softly admits, tasting the sharp air in his throat.

"You're scared." Kuroo said. "But I'm not afraid to love you like you are.."

Kenma gulped once more at the words, his body automatically scooting itself away. Rippling away their connected fingers. Only then, he hugged himself.

"I.. I think we should sleep.." He briefly informed, words running fast. He didn't feel cold somehow, neither did Kuroo. The ground beneath warmed them and cast away the cold. "It's late."

"It is late." Kuroo agreed, continuing to stare at Kenma. 

Both their bodies pressed to the tree behind them, their distance close, yet unconnected. 

Kuroo could only admire him. A smile visible yet small, but.. With his stare, collided with his thoughts.

He expected a twinkle in those eyes.. The kind of twinkle where you could finally realize that your feelings have become rather vulnerable. But gazing at Kenma, he didn't see a twinkle, nor did he see the moon's glow raying upon him. And his body felt rather heavy, than light.  
Empty.  
And so turning back towards the moon, he sighed heavily. Discarding the words that he wanted to say. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiii yeah the updates are so fucking slow lol, but this one was rlly fucking long. i luv all the comments i get, i rlly appreciate you all and love u all so so much ! any feedback is nice and sharing around my story would be so nice ! <3  
> second to last chapter too !!!!! next chapter is going to be the final one :0  
> bye now, i love u all, hope all of your decembers are wonderful !! <3  
> —also yeah, this is pretty fucked up.. kuroo is reallllyyy fucked up. Do not romanticize this, kuroo is unhealthy, the whole thing is unhealthy..  
> Let's wait till next chapter to see now.


	10. hyme for a scarecrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> will it still be beautiful?  
> longing an emotional stay and imprinting a kiss to that forehead of yours..  
> tell me, kenma..  
> will it still be beautiful?  
> will you love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiiii  
> last chapter !!! woop woop !! >:D  
> just wanted to say thank u to all of you who read the story !!!!! i love you all so so much and hope life is well and beautiful for you !  
> <3  
> GO LISTEN TO 'HYME FOR A SCARE CROW' BY TALLY HALL!!!!!, IT WAS INSPIRED TO MAKE THE STORY LOLOLOLOL <3
> 
> *note— bitch my fucking shit glitched and deleted like half of my writing. fucking pissed n might shit all over the walls or punch a fucking baby just to feel something,,,, gotta write this all over again uggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
> *note 2— ao3 rlly made me redo my shit, i can not stand this puta man. took so fucking long but whatever, just goes to show that i needa save my drafts more often ughhhhhh  
> *note 3— also love u muah <3

The sleep hadn't aided his soul.

Nor had it captivated it into calm gush.

Of course, how could somebody sleep so calmly after hearing a story so horrifying. It was horrifying and cruel. 

And yet, Kuroo had still continued to hold Kenma.

To embrace him oh-so lovingly..

It made Kenma so worried for him.

Even now, the water could hum towards the blanket of moss along the tree roots, weaving one awake. 

Mystery surrounded them continuously.  
It might kill him.

The fluttering of Kenma's eyes grew. And his gaze was upon the snow.

He still heard the trickling water, traveling along pebbles and rocks aside them. The noise created was kind. Timidly falling over, again and again, the water flew down with serenity. Kenma signed at the sound, and next.. He heard breathing. So closely that Kenma paused. Then, gulped.

Finally, eyes stretching to a normal visibility, as he were confused. And they twisted upwards, feeling the sensation of a weight atop his head.

As he now understood their position.

Kuroo had laid his head upon Kenma's. And the blond's was placed his neck.

And once more, he gulped. Shakily.

Something about Kuroo. 

It scared him..

The boy was terrifying.

He had too much power over Kenma. And it frustrated him.

It frustrated him that he felt so warm with him, that the comfort was so gentle and tender enough that he could actually feel the love. He could understand the affection given. He longed to be welcomed into such doting arms, where the other's smile would be the only thing left imprinted in his dreams. And to where, only a brunet's balmy chuckle was a soundtrack.

How could the blond ever feel such a thing?

Within consideration of a mother who only communicated with pulsing hatred and a father who feel into his grave in his youth of life. From a village who only taunted, of children who forced a nickname of 'scarecrow'. They blinded him of his power. Perhaps they stripped him of love. Mother made him forget what warmth felt like. And what it can do. And how powerful it were to be.

What is love..?

What does it do..?

Is it supposed to feel like this?.. Oddly attracting of sickly sweet need, and want. Feeling so suffocated, and addicting..?

Kenma is regarded lost.

Drifting his questions among the abyss of stars and various, upholding planets in the sky. Where the atmosphere up wasn't so saddening and gloomy.

Leaving Kenma to be sprout with hesitation of emotions. Unknown to how to show. Confused when empathy wasn't presented. Frustrated when he actually felt love, for once.

It was a held out hand, from a silver-tongued boy with stupid, spiked hair and quipped with ridiculous teases.

It made the boy clench his teeth, breathing in the smell of the other. Bewitched of pine and stinging air. The scent is captivating, along with those features of his.

Kenma felt the love radiating from all Kuroo did.

Was that rottening?..

No.. It was reviving.

It revived the blond. It made him smile.

Although, Kenma did admit he had felt weirded out with the warmth he experienced.

Did he want it to go away? Did he want it to devour him whole?

..Or perhaps, did he want to destroy it?..

Kenma didn't take too fondly to puzzling feelings that Kuroo emitted. You could say, he didn't know how to process them. Scared of those emotions. Scared that he'd ignore them until they shrivel.

He scrunched his nose in slight irritation and overall discomfort at those thoughts.

Not the exact ideal he'd have when awoken.

He tried to seperate the two. By slowly pulling his head out from the shoulder, making sure that Kuroo's pressed against the tree bark so that he wouldn't get an uncomfortable, crooked nerve in his neck like Kenma had. With that, Kuroo continued to sleep, after some snorts of inhales. Kenma almost thought he had awoken him.. But, he was relived to find his eyes still glued shut.

So, he relaxed..

Or at least, tried to.

But relaxation only came in the form of a hug, or an entrancing gaze. 

It came in the form of a person.

But considering Kenma wanted him to have his needed slumber, all he could do was stare.

Maybe that's all he'll ever do..

The sun gripped onto the mountains, pulling herself upwards with ease. The rutilant of her presentation was shown on Kuroo's face. Symmetrically dripping golden on the sleeping one.

Everything around them was painted into scene, white dominating the whole area, along tree branches and rocks near the stream. You couldn't see anything other than glistening snow and trees planted all around. Not a house, nor a commoner trail. Occasionally, Kenma would catch a glimpse of a lone deer or two, sometimes he'd catch an unexpected surprise of a squirrel. It chambered up a tree, carrying along it's goods (be it a nut), and their squeaks would echo quietly.

Everywhere, nature holds her ground, the angelic imagery of the land was nice. Pretty.

Kenma exhaled shakily, bringing his knees in to hug.

The apricity held him with care.

For now, he awaited for the other to wake, and he drew small figures in the snow below. Wincing a tad when the snow numbed his finger.

He felt like a weirdo just staring at slumbering brunet. Watching as his chest pulled up and pressed down within exhale. How he noticed the many slits of his clothing and hood, the visible hand was riddled of crusted blood from small scratches.

He saw the dirt and snow. He saw the outlines of his mistakes and past. 

Kenma drug his eyes up towards his face, where the Oni mask was present. Only a small section, barely even visible, of his face could be peeked at.

Kenma chuckled breathily to it.

 _He really sleeps in that muck?_ He thought to himself.

Soon, he shuffled closer to the other. A tad hesitant, he was, but those hands of his quivered up. Gently rounding the back of Kuroo's head, enough to not stir the other out of dreams. His feeble fingers were delicate. Gentle enough for his fingertips to be slipped in the tied knot. So, he undid it. Taking his delicious time for as little movement as possible. Untying the strings, they came undone. And he slipped the mask off. 

Carefully setting in within his lap, he sighed in relief.

Always such a haunting little thing, ain't it? 

Wouldn't it shiver your bones numb if you'd have to see such a thing at the cavern of twilight? 

Kenma had always believed the Oni mask was a bit silly. How he would always wear it, in fact, he'd barely even take off the pesky thing. Only when he'd remove it, would be in the sights of the blond. Only the eyes of Kenma could view everything Kuroo was.

Kenma could understand keeping a mask for hiding his identity in the public eye, but why keep the quirk with Kenma. He wanted Kuroo to feel the security with Kenma just as much as Kenma did with him.

But why must Kenma stare so much?

Was it weird?

It was probably weird. 

God, he feels like a creep now, jeez.

The susurrus that sung from the air compliments the moment. It blew, ruffling up the shorter's thin hair, barely leaving a dent in the other's. Making Kenma rest his chin on his palm. Dazed in image of Kuroo.

He hummed.

But soon, he gulped.

"Hi.." A scratchy voice called out softly.

All Kenma could do was blink, not that he were to be surprised, but just glad.

"..morning." Was a subdued response.

With a lidded stare, his gaze connected with the other who blinked himself awake.

"..What are you thinking about?" Kuroo croaked softly.

Ah, so he's noticed?

Kenma pondered carefully about the question, soon moving his chin to his other palm.

Oh how the answers varied. They had no limit. With endless, and boundless replies the blond could say. Either with a big smile to hurt his cheeks or hot tears to pour from his lids. The brunet could receive all answers abundantly, from a boy that he's pushed all the right buttons with. A broken boy. Never one, had he been so broken before.

But in contact with Kuroo, maybe he's been shattered.

Kenma thought a little more about his answer, but soon, he speaks again.

"How my chest sometimes hurts when you're with me.." He admits, masking away the embarrassment that came with the answer. A quivering lip couldn't distinguish it to be of truth or fabrication.

Kuroo hummed as his response, slowly shuffling closer to the blond. Continuously connecting their vacant stare to one another. 

It was quiet for some time. And Kenma almost thought their conversation were to be over, until Kuroo had snaked his hand towards his. Pressing it atop with little weight, until they intertwined. Bringing it towards his lips, Kenma could feel the heated breath on his palm as he whispered..

"Describe it to me, dear.." Kuroo hummed, with his lips grazing against the top of Kenma's hand.

"Describing may cause me to weep due to the serendipity.."

_You are serendipity._

With a mirthful grin, Kuroo pulled away their hands from his lips, neglecting a gifted peck upon them like Kenma had expected.

This language..

To Kenma, this was probably one of the most hardest language he had to understand and communicate through.

Kuroo's conversations of odd body language and touchy habits was difficult to comprehend.

And again, the frustration of confusion pursed the blond's lips.

Embarrassment concluding to take over, Kenma untangled his hand from Kuroo, disconnecting their stare.

"Sometimes, I wish I can punch you." Kenma rolled his eyes, his cheeks printing of pink.

Kuroo giggled, "Hah, what did I do this time?"

"If I punched you, maybe it'll get rid of that stupid grin."

"You're giving me a backhanded compliment," Kuroo cooed.

"I'm not complimenting you."

"You're giving me a forward insult."

The two of them had bickered, until they soon fell into a laugh. Their chuckles melting into each other.

"Is this really how our morning's are gonna go?" Kuroo smiled, wiping a hand down his face.

Kenma just shrugged, trying to hide his own beam. "You're the one who was saying idiotic, cheesy shit."

"I'm glad that you're still the same stubborn person I've come to know and love," Kuroo had exhaled with closed eyes. Sounding glad. And happy. Oh, he sounded so, so happy.

And Kenma would've expected the sentence to grant him such a joyful smile, but alas, it was far from such pretty feelings.

Again, why must the frustration come? It tore apart everything that Kenma was.

That beam was wiped away, to where Kenma choked on his breath.

"We better get going," Kuroo sang, oblivious to the quiet of the other's bitter expression and dispiritedness. "We should get you home, and that stupid Katana."

Kuroo pushed himself to his feet, grunting a tad once he pressed a foot to the unpleasant, thick snow layered on the floor. He wiped a few of grass eyelashes from his palm onto his raggy bottoms, then opening it towards Kenma. Who was still in his state of procession, going blank.

"Come on, let's hurry you home, my love," He concluded with one of the most beautiful smile Kenma could ever see. The pet name made him nibble the inside of his mouth until he could taste fine copper. It would've made him wince, but, nevertheless, he grabbed lightly onto the hand. Noting of how Kuroo's eyes squinted with how large his smile increased. 

"Alright. Thank you." 

Kenma said coldly, once pulled up to his feet. 

And they began their way, Kenma following Kuroo's direction.

They were side by side, hands long discarded of their hold. The wind blowing away any conversation to be started, and it was silent.

Just crunching from below. Their shoes pressed into the white, gritting of sound. That was all in the air.

Kuroo didn't seem to mind, as his grin hadn't disappeared. And he was content with the silent, content of the quiet. 

As for Kenma, it wasn't looking too good for the other..

The beating from his heart hurt. It stung. It almost made him feel like it would bruise. The anxiety of his unsure emotions brought his expression into a terrified stare to the ground. His hands picked at each other mercifully. Feeling the thin skin along his fingernails to be ripped. He picked, and he scratched. Digging his nails into his clothing, for an alternative as to not bring forth any harm.

Kenma could still remember how Akaashi and Bokuto looked at him, how they looked at Kuroo. Disgusted and shocked. They crumbled before their eyes, taking in that they've been betrayed. Lied to. Forever, the guilt was swallowing.

He could still remember how much the dizziness of his legs took him over when he ran away with Kuroo. Pushing past the people, shoving away those who even dared to pop in the brunet's way. He remembered how he threw up on the ground when they stopped in the woods.

He remembered how he found Kuroo.. Distraught and ripping away his ties and friendships for Kenma. Burning all the trust he had for them, for Kenma.

Kenma could never forget how sure Kuroo was when he believed their time together was dubbed forever. 

How sure he was that Kenma wanted him as much as Kuroo, himself, did.

The blond stared at the other's hand. Watching as it swung along to match sync with his stride. It wasn't mockery, but cold.

It's so warm to hold..

Kenma bit his lip.

Why must his love be pious to Kenma.

"Can I.." He started, with a shaky, dithering hand. His fingers shook at the slightest movement, so sensitive they were.

Pathetic. That's what it was.

Was this all to make Kuroo feel better? Or Kenma.

The blond felt unsure. Maybe he'll never know. And that, alone, made him lightheaded with revulsion.

"Yes?" Kuroo questioned when Kenma went quiet once more. Concern was in the form of grinding eyebrows and a tilted head. 

Again, Kenma followed his lips, listening to them move on their own. "Hold my hand," he said, molded into a demand, even if it wasn't intentional. He just needed to not feel so cold in his heart, in his palm. 

Kuroo chucked a brow up. Bringing forth a toothy grin.

It surprised Kenma that he said such a thing. And yet, why is he still confused. Why is this so hard?? It's too difficult to depict emotions.

But still, even though Kenma's heart wouldn't stop it's pounding, and his hand couldn't cease it's anxiety. Continuously shaking, even when he intertwines his hand with Kuroo. Feeling the sharp, coldness of the air to melt in clasp of their palms.

His teeth will grind against one another, and his eyes wouldn't dare to gaze again at the other's.

He was too scared.

Kuroo noticed all this. Breathing it the tension that Kenma exhaled. _Play the fool, play the fool_ , he's told himself. 

He wishes his feelings to grow into him. Turn him into a toy, a toy only Kenma could wrap around his finger. He just wanted to be his.

He wanted him as a whole.

The beauty of his emotions could consume everything he had, and falter his actions and embraces. His only inclination was that same beauty was presented in Kenma's heart as well. That his soul would drink within Kuroo, and Kuroo only. 

He didn't even care if it were to be fake. And if it was, so be it. Kuroo couldn't fucking care.

He wishes to be lied to, that alone, is okay.

Anything is better than bitter, and cold truth.

* * *

There wasn't any room for words. 

Kenma couldnt express so much until his heart would burst.

But the two boys held each other's hands. 

Tender and gentle, small talk would happen at times, but nothing was long enough for a conversation.

It was just occasional point-outs to a either a weirdly shaped rock plopped in the snow, or how thick a tree were to be. Maybe they'd spot an animal, a deer of elegant hops or wild boars that they would avoid. And sometimes, Kuroo would bring Kenma closer. He didn't do anything though, it would only make their arms press against each other. He'd squeeze Kenma's palm, receiving one back. And that would make him smile underneath the mask. Honest and innocent remarks, anything to disregard Kenma's discomfort and nervousness. 

Both of their feet had been growing awfully tired from the walking. And they passed countless of trees and made tracks in snow that dissapeared from more coverage. All to lead up to here.. 

Where Kenma could spot his home from the stump of fumbled greens they hid behind.

They slid down to roots, wiped away from the icy snow. And they sat in a puddle of their reality. Backs pressed to dry bark, their palms growing sweaty from how much they squeezed one another's.

Neither one knew what other longed for, and why hesitation was even presented. They've done what they had to do.. So why is reluctance painting their frowns? Plastering small irises, despite them being lidded and deadpan.

Kenma had to go back home. To that hell. Where he would forever belong.

The grip on the Katana was handled tightly, clenching the metal.

"I don't want you to go back.." Kuroo said, glaring at the home of guarded walls. A home made from pure greed and control. "It's terrible for you.."

Kenma would've agreed. And his eyelashes would've coat in truthful tears. In fact, in his mind, he did. He dread of his time in that home, cooped up in fear. Exception to the stay until elderly days, where his life would conclude. He knew it were to be inevitable.

But, through lip nibbles and taste of familiar and comforting iron, he shook his head softly. About to unravel their fingers, but to no avail, Kuroo held tight. A release wasn't an option when he shot a look to him. He looked even more scared than he was to be.

"Don't go back.." Kuroo said, the fear and attachment dripping in a cracked voice caused the blond to shiver. 

Kenma scoffed, shaking his head. He tried to process some snarky comment, but his brain couldn't function much. Not when he was slightly quivering at the thought of going back to what he wanted to escape from. A beat passed, until Kenma's head rested in the chest of the other, exhaling, "Our time together isn't at its cessation.. We have many sunsets to see eachother once more," He told with a sun's glint hidden within anxious eyes. "I need to go, Kuroo." He stated, now serious.

He paused. Kuroo tensed for a second. Snaking his free arm around the body of Kenma's, clutching him of a burning hug.

"No." Kuroo refused.

And the shorter's eyebrows furrowed, sprouting annoyance instead of pity. "Kuroo—"

"We can just leave." Kuroo had whispered, creating his words in the fog, drifting along Kenma's ear. "You don't have to be here. You never did.. We can just leave. We can run away." 

The words dribbled of desperation. And they were reeked of illogical stupidity, painfully breaking the brunet's voice.

"We can just run away, Kenma.." He echoed once more. 

"Let's leave. And live to embrace where the wind hasn't witnessed bloodshed or betrayal of brothers. We can leave all of this behind us."

Kenma grunted, "Ridiculous—" 

The call came out rather angrier than he'd expected. His head ripping away from the fabric of Kuroo's torso, shooting his glare up towards him. Receiving lost ones, unsure ones.

"You are absolutely ridiculous!" He remarked. He flung his arms, pulling away their woven fingers, flinching at the gust of raw air that collided with a warm palm. "Don't think of me as a fool—! I am not one to be pitied, damnit. You expect me to run away with you, huh?" He jabbed a finger, a tad confused to how frustrated he was to be. "I-I'm..— I can't just leave.. I have a village to take care of.."

But his terror writ large in his eyes, Kuroo could've drowned in them if he willed.

Kuroo didn't know why Kenma had to lie. When the both of them knew, that once he stepped in those wretched walls, he'd be where he originally started. Where they had both started.

A lost boy.

Who was accompanied by another lost boy.

Except now, they were plummeted in silent mystery. Of what was love was and wasn't. And what lies they had wanted to believe. The two share the moments of grief and saccharine, confusion to tie it together. Locked with such tired endearment.

Kenma couldnt bear to stay with Kuroo for much longer. If so, he'd probably melt within the grasp of their hands. Devote himself to the cherishment of locked, passionate eyes.

"Why do you want to stay.." Kuroo asked, delicate with his question.

 _Why do I want to stay_ , Kenma echoed in his mind. Biting his lip.

"What is left here to stay for..?"

Ponder and ponder, he did, but an answer was yet to be found. 

_Why do you want to stay.._

Kenma's grew angry to the question, even shaky at his increasing pulse.

_Why do you want to stay.._

It's a clear question, and there aren't any wrong answers. Kenma could've answered any way he desired to. Explanation or not, be it that. He had no velleity to act upon. 

_Why do you want to stay.._

Over and over, those words played in his head. The tone of his voice making the itchiness in his throat to tighten, any saliva nervously swallowed was deemed unsuccessful. Kuroo sounded so mystified. Oh-so puzzled to why this was Kenma's choice to return. Broken and defeated, squandered to nothing but a common theif of a boy who helped a nobleman seek a worthless Katana back.

Only then, Kenma thought of this, awaiting in his mother's room. Desperately trying to keep himself from sobbing. His knees pressed on the warm ground, as he had been bathed and reclothed once found at their home entrance. The Katana settled at his side, now returned.

_Why do you want to stay.._

He needed to stay.. To protect Kuroo. 

Kenma frowned upon the truth, but he had soon realized that he really had no escape. His mom and everybody she hires would always find their way. Seeking anything she needed acquired, which provided no release. Only latched more chains to his ankles, carrying his guilt and pulling him back to the emptiness of vulnerability.

No matter what Kuroo and Kenma may do, they would always be found. Hell, they didn't even last two days out in public without being recognized by those three bandits, resulting in such a goose chase. 

Mom always found a way. 

Kenma had yet to realize that he was never going to be free.

He was never going to breathe in the air of freedom, from unsupervised public outings and the crisp, stinging air that riddled in the woods.

Never to be free.

Knowing this, running away with Kuroo would be difficult. He was so fucking lucky that they weren't caught the first time, but if they were caught again, by soldiers this time..

Kuroo could die.

They would kill him.

So.. To put it in a way..

_Why do you want to stay.._

Alas, Kenma didn't want to stay. No sane person would ever. 

All he wanted, was to keep Kuroo safe. 

"58 hours."

_I want you to be safe, Kuroo. This is my thank you._

"58 hours of your disappearance." 

The wood floor creaked with every step the woman took, her kimono dragging along. Hair of smooth coal flowing past her thigh, loose and unkempt.

"What must I do? Should I kill myself to get you to stop?" Her voice raised, becoming shaky as the walls bounced her voice from all around. Her shriek audible to the maids outside. 

Kenma had only the floorboard and his balled fists in his sight, short hair accompanied along with it to act as curtains.

His heart could've stopped of expected terror when he heard glass broken. A yelp heard before the sharp pieces of mirror scattered over the wood. Such tiny pricks dispersed near him.

He flinched.

"I can never see a son in front of me—" Mother barked, releasing a breathy and crazed chuckle when she plucked up a vase. Headlessly, throwing it down, where the tumultuous crash alerted both their ears. And she grew angrier when he saw Kenma wince, noticing a singular and silent tear dripping off his cheek. "—You are _nothing_ of what I wanted. A waste of everything I've given, you disgust me."

Kenma held his breath in for so long, now inhaling with a tremble of shame. His spine vibrating and he sucked in some air, and he soon felt impact to the side of his head. He took it, accepted it, believing it was what he deserved, after all.

She stood still finally, throughout her relentless ranting and screaming. The screeches coming for a close when she plopped herself in front of Kenma, the two feet that separated them gave a sense of hope, that maybe Kenma would be able leave this room without bruises and welts.

"58 hours." Once again, she repeats. Kenma nods to confirm, even though he is unsure of how long he had been away. "I've sent men out to look for you. Because you dissapeared along with the Katana. I don't know why that is, Kenma. You know you can tell me anything, I'm your mother.."

Tainted of such lies and disgusting manipulation, he could tell she was smiling without even looking at her. She always used that voice in situations like this. Not to only gain power in puppetry of Kenma, but to taunt him.

So horrifying it was in her presence. 

Kenma didn't know how to answer. He didn't know if he should even talk, and keep those lips of his sealed. Throw away his ability for words. 

But it couldn't work. It never does.

He placatingly shook his head.

"Ah.." She hummed. 

...

"We've caught witnesses.. Amongst the village over," She stated.

"Three bandits," A sneer was plastered to her lips. 

Kenma contained his widened eyes from her gaze, not wanting to expose anything. He'd not want to deny or agree of what she says, it'll dig him more deeper into this hole of his. He couldn't prevent anything of the information she held nor could he change all that had happened and all that is going to happen. 

He needs to accept it.

From the beginning, he should've expected it.

"I'd love to know why you were located within the village over.. I'm sure that'll be an interesting story, honey." She smiles.

"You weren't alone."

The words stab him in his skin. Sharper than any piece of glass or china she smashed to the floor. His veins pumped miserably, and he couldn't even feel the sensation of his mouth to dry.

"Male. Tall. Black hair. Clothed in a Haori-hakama. Oni mask." 

The description made tears swell in his lids. 

"You were with someone." She added. 

Steps were heard. But Kenma couldn't even move. His limbs have become useless, growing limp and heavy. His position didn't change from the moment he heard her feet stop.

Directly in front of him, she crouched. And brushed the strands of hair that interfered his face, cupping his cheek. Her thumb slid across the cheekbone, noticing the winces. Ignoring that his eyes were shot wide, red, and wet. She only cooed at the sight.

"Who was he..?" She asked, voice so sweet that it made him want to die.

Her eyes observed scornfully. "You're going to answer me, Kenma. Who. Was. He." Mother is exceptionally firm. A haunting smile gone with ease, and instead, an expression of sheer mania. 

She knew how much power she possessed. How disgustingly easy it was to have Kenma around her finger. How fucking easy it was to scare him.

She knew how to do it all.

But, Kenma couldn't lose to her.

He needed to stop losing, and stop being the putty in her hands. A stand was needed, confrontation. Although, he is too meek for such a thing. 

Drifting eyes caught onto his mother's, connecting strongly with insecurity.

He needed to protect Kuroo.

Kenma would repeat over and over until his throat dies, and his vocabulary decayed. He was a boy of notorious lies, caked entirely of what he is not to be. But as of right now, he is Kenma. Speaking truth. Screaming inside that he no longer beholds untruthful sins.

He is true to heart when he declares the security upon his beloved friend.

He _will_ protect Kuroo.

"I wasn't with anyone. They speak of lies, those bandits." 

It's tense. Of course, why wouldn't it.

The blond holds his breath, swallowing the strained air.

Mom tilts her head slowly, ridiculing him. The smile was warm, dark, and evil. She is evil. And that was a smile of winning. But it was soon wiped away. Her belief that she would win was shunned. Surprised that Kenma managed to deem intact.

"Oh?" She sang, coloring herself rather impressed. "Alone?"

"Yes." Kenma confirms. "Alone."

"Ah," Tucking pieces of hair behind her son's ear, she admires his rather hale expression to the statement. "You were alone..? All alone in the village? And you say the bandits to lie?"

It's gunuine, her questions. 

And the gutting feeling that resides in his nauseous stomach begins to uplift. His spirit was buoy up. 

"I was alone, mom." 

It's gross to say the name, and refer to the woman raising her brow by that label. It grosses Kenma out, and wishes the vomit at the bottom of his throat would wretch over her eyebags and wrinkled forehead.

She almost smiles to the name, if she had not caught herself before doing so. As she, corrected her posture and stood up. Solidified with her belief in that lie.

"I see.."

_Yes.._

_Please.. God, oh please._

_Take it and move on. I can no longer hold in my sobs. I just want to go home._

"Then, I shall plan their mediocre execution for tomorrow.." Through her twisted face and wandering eyes, she decides. Running a hand down her hair, creating slits in the process, which were collected back together in moments.

 _Actioning death to those already?.._ Kenma thought, almost sadly. But he didn't have anymore of a clock's tick to feel emotions of criminally strangers, as mother continued.

"Along with them, will bring the souls of the three others who were found in brawl." She said, relaxed and easy.

 _Three others?_ She says, which made Kenma confused.

All there were, were three, but two exact, when they chased him and Kuroo. Kenma didn't recognize any other three when he hadn't or had ran from.

He questioned himself, and his mind buffered.

But, with a mouthed gasp and various blinks, he experienced death once more. Gripping his throat and digging culpability for his utter forgetfulness.

He is afraid.

"Three others..?" He mumbles, needing confirmation. Not meaning it to produce sound, but mother overhears. Practically giggling to his fright.

"Mhmm.. Three other fellows." Through a sigh, she says. "Such a weird hair style one of them occupied. Odd shaved sides of their head with puffy yellow to add. Two others. Goodness, I never thought of the day I'd see a such a scrawny boy of grey hair."

_Yamamoto.. Lev.. And Yaku._

He wants to cry, he wanted to cry so badly.

They've interfered with them as Kuroo continued with the chase of the merchant, and they stood to aid. 

He has forgotten, and the pain it brought him when the memories returned only hurt more.

He knew he couldn't do anything.

He's helpless, never to be a savior. That's what the cards dealt him with.

"Do you have a relation to those three others..?" The suspicion that emitted in her tone caused the tension in Kenma's bones to wilt. 

"One.. Two.." She begins to count down, when Kenma didn't behold anything to respond. Imitation and memories of her past-doings return to shun his brain, poisoning every thought he had. He forgot how bad it really hurts when she gets angrier.

"I do not have any relation. I know nothing of them.. I–I didn't even know that there were to be three more.."

Coming all this way, and learning all he did, Kenma didn't know he'd have the people he betrayed brought up once more.. He thought that was finished with. 

He's blind to all his mistakes, as well as deeds pronounced unfulfilled.

For one, he had protected Kuroo.

But.. He put those he left behind into shit. Sending death to their doorsteps and tearing away the years they could've yearned in.

They would've grown. They had friends, they had their life. They could've gotten fine wives, to fall in love so terribly. Children could've been their revolving breath. All that they needed, in that village, they would've strived inside. There was so much more they should've done. Kenma trembled at the idea of their faces when soldiers came to their homes. Demanding of enforced execution. Baffled in their doom. Because soon, their graves would hug their very lifelessness. Their youth didn't matter, nor did they. It'll only be a matter of time, before death will come forth to Akaashi and Bokuto, as well.

Not only he betrayed them, but he killed them, too.

And there wasn't anything Kenma could do.

The sorrows that spilled from his eyes were nugatory. Futile sobs couldn't save them from demise.

He was sorry. He truly was.

But sorry's are nothing but words.

He cries, despite that. 

In the barrel of cold water, he bathes once more after leaving mother's room. No longer able to contain the mournful chokes of regret. It's like bugs vulgarly invading into his skin, ripping him open and consuming his organs and deranged flesh. Because the bath didn't clean him of his sins, the bugs could meet that expectation.

He didn't count the minutes, or hours he stood in the water. He didn't even count the wrinkles that resides in his prune fingers. He just knew, that it wasn't enough. And he will never be forgiven. The only reason he departed from the water is the concern of the maids. Knocking to his door and questioning his overdue stay, convincing his grumbling stomach to dinner.

To which, he ate, grateful but in agony. And he only returned back to his room. Late in the twilight, the moon clocked right above their roof, and all he did was stare to his Shoji board. Back against his wall, with all his characters scattered amongst the floorboards. Deeming purposeless, every click wasn't comforting. Only reminding.

He's outside on his engawa, and did nothing but let the wind numb his throat. Drying away his tears that have been long gone, but threatening to pour once more.

He's exhausted.

And he wants to feel good again. Pure. Veritable in his fingertips that occupied a Shogi piece, twirling it with disinterest until it dropped to the wood. To which, his hand, too, followed its footsteps and collasped. The rigidness of an icy, hard floor made him swallow.

He has witnessed wrongs, tasted victory from another's undesired failure. But never, _never_ is he going go live through unphased. To go on his resentful stride with the burdens of forgotten, dead friends.

They are unremembered, and their tombstones would probably be gone by the time he tells the stories to his children.

He is so fucking exhausted.

"Are you okay..?"

And only he, can make Kenma feel so alive and breathing once more. A little less tired.

His feet tingled of the chill from the wind, sending shivers and spikes up and cradling down his spine. Nevertheless, his small body didn't budge. It didn't move. That was pointless.

He didn't even realize when the other had accompanied himself to the night with him. Abruptly, out from the blue, it's a surprise even though it's anticipated. Far too known of the brunet with the Oni Mask. The concern danced on his tongue, making Kenma remember his sins and regrets. The blood that would soon be on his hands. Melted into the grit of his nails, hidden within all his mistakes.

His heart bleeds of everything he has done. All the lives that he couldn't deliver to safety. Of his friends, to their smiles and the trust that they provided and generously gave. The food that they had prepared made, to which the grumbling of his stomach eased to mere strokes of satisfaction. 

"Are you okay?.."

It's Kuroo's voice once more. Smooth and beautiful. But not enough to bring forth a response. 

His pores opened and released fear that trickled down his forehead, and sent yet another tremble to his hands. The sweat was wiped away from his sleeve ruthlessly, quit away in his daze. 

Suspicion arises in Kuroo, the tilt of his head indicating over the stillness of the blonde. Frozen, and expressed so emptily. Kuroo couldn't remember such a look that made the boy look so distraught. He glanced down to Kenma's fingers, almost tainted blue from cold, and they danced with a shogi piece. Flopping it with occasional clicks, even though they placed onto the wood, not aimed for its places on the board. Kenma didn't even look to the character, as his lidded eyes were kept sadly on the garden over. 

Kuroo would've repeated his question, but that too, is useless to do. As Kenma's treatment of silent would lead the two nowhere. And he took a wordless leap of faith and ushering his hand upwards, where his fingers lead towards his head, specifically his ear. His aim to tuck strands of hair behind, but his hand was harshly slapped away.

Finally, a reaction..

"Are you okay?" He asks yet again, more sternly and more worried.

Kenma couldn't tell him the disgusting truth. To where his mother had found the bandits along with their three friends. He wouldn't be able to push through a tightly held throat with forced words, as if he were being choked by the wrinkly fingers of his mother's. Betrayal was one thing, their death was another. Both by the doing's of his own, never to be undone. He's never going to be able to better himself or forgive himself. The five would soon be visited by death. He can't bear to even yank the ends of his lips upwards in a reassuring smile. All he could be, is blank.

_Our friends are dead.._

"I'm fine."

_They're probably dead as we speak, and there's nothing I can do about it.._

The fine line of confusion manages to hold Kuroo back from holding him, knowing his boundaries. He wouldn't want to upset Kenma more than he appears to be, he respects him greatly, even if he's hiding things. 

"Did you mother hurt you?" He asks, after the cold beats of silence. And afterward, more soundless finger picking in commenced. Never could they escape the tensity, as Kenma coldly watched down at his piece. Frowning upon his fingers discoloration, but too engulfed within the hatred of himself to care. "Please don't tell me she hurt you.." He almost begs.

It was a gentle laugh, from Kenma. Breathy and airy, he blew out fog in the process. Watching as that cloud released from his lips, only to disapear to the stars and the planets above. "She didn't do anything to me, Kuroo, don't worry. Just a lot of screaming, she did."

He gave his condolences, maybe even for himself. Even if he didn't deserve it. He didn't feel as though he deserved anything anymore.

Kenma just nods to an unspoken response, not giving into the great stare back to the Oni Mask. Soon, he began gathering his characters to his Shogi game, swiftly and rather pressured. He could've loathed out in the cold until a pool of tears could flood, but he would rather not die to hypothermia. As he wanted to, at least, see the doting woods once more before he were to pass.

Kuroo tried at assisting in help of plucking the characters, but he only manages to get his hands upon one or two. As for the others, they've been yanked in a dash, carelessly tossed upon the board. Kenma didn't have time for situation at the moment, his mind couldn't process any more to do. It's all fuzzy. A livid reality.

So all pieces collected atop the board, he stood up. Swaying a tad, but he was quick to scamper back inside his room, placing his board to the ground. Not batting an eye when the majority of the characters scattered amongst his floor from the impact of the drop. 

Kuroo follows along, watching every move he had made. Noting every one of them. He had been wary when entering that room of his, everything in such a room smelled like Kenma. Everything..

Cautious, he slide the Shoji close, making sure that the crisp and ruthless cold was ceased. He didn't like the skin of Kenma's to be of blue, didn't suit him. 

Closing the door, he had slowly slipped off his shoes afterwards, setting them down carefully. As if the ground was made of glass.

Kuroo was gentle, and he didn't make too many quick movements, as he strolled to where Kenma was. Sprawled upon his fruton, lazily yet so tuat.

He's been quiet.

Of course, Kenma was always one who spoke little words. He owned lips that came sealed. They looked plump too, as Kuroo thought timidly, staring down at his face. He could've hummed in admiration if it wasn't for him to be consumed of such a tired expression.

Kuroo sat next to him, aside of the futon, on the wood floor. And Kenma only stared up to the wall. 

He didn't want to pry with his words, he'd never want to do such a thing to the blond, so he varied himself of his speech. Cautious to what he wanted to say. Which made Kuroo lay down too, his gaze upon the ceiling with such interest.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you, all day.." In a whisper, he admits. Real and true, he continues, "My heart had been beating so fast since I let you off, worried sick, I was.. It saddens me that you don't wish to run away."

Kenma scoffs, shaking his head, creating shuffling noises in the sheets from the friction of the back of his head. "Who says that I do not wish to run away?.." He comments. And he could feel his mind clogged of the thoughts of mother's power. And to why he wanted to protect Kuroo. "I want to run away."

It's truthful.

Kenma was simple, and straight forward. Even if Kuroo chucked a brow under his mask.

They are silent. 

Kenma can't tell if he had upset the other, or he bought confusion and responded in processing silence. Almost panicked, he was just about to speak once more, but Kuroo hummed.

"And yet, we are here." He points out, lifting a hand and grazing it to the air. Swinging a slow swirl to reference their surroundings. "In your home. Within the home where it is evil."

He could almost sense the warm and understanding smile hidden beneath the mask. 

"Whatever you wish, Kenma, I'll abide by." Kuroo declares lovingly, sappy in his tone, the words are true. They are genuine. He is faithful of the meaning. "Anything you want, I am here. Forever, I am going to be by your very side, and that won't change."

Kenma scrunched his face to what he says. It almost makes Kenma scoff at, but to no reason. Frustrated to how real those sentenced are to be, where they are engraved of Kuroo's innocence. They reek potent, Kenma internally sneers to that. 

He sits up hastily, blown slightly back and body wavering a tad when dizziness overcomes his mind. The static of his vision had appeared, and was rather strong, to which he blames his food-picking at dinner. But with time, the feeling is taken away from the moon's glow. He brought his knees in, mournfully hugging them endearingly. So tight that his fingers have shivered white. He was shaking, he had been, for some time. 

"Why.." It was captured in a whisper, as he spoke. His eyebrows curled, deeming confused. "Why is your heart so open to me.." 

Kuroo winced to his question, even more when Kenma spared a glance to him. It was short, yes, but carried too much weight for his body to control. Perplexed to how Kuroo's worked so mysteriously, Kenma couldn't do more but beg to why the other is this way. Why he still feels this way despite everything in the past. Everything that had been told. And everything that Kenma doesn't reveal. Why, exactly, is Kuroo so captured in this cruel thing called love.

"Why does your heart adore me so very much.." Kenma whined, as he gripped the sheets. "It doesn't make any sense.."

This came from perplexed thoughts, enough for Kenma to speak one's feeling out loud. Especially to the one he is feeling troubled with, he asked these questions without the hesitation holding him back. Sheer confusion and unknown answers he needed. Just so he could think properly.

Kenma couldn't fixate the emotion Kuroo was expressing, but considering the silence, he was, in all likelihood, to be in the state of procession. Kenma didn't mind, for he would wait. Even if he continued to quiver in his anticipation. 

"I have no other thing in mind for occupation. You are all that I've needed." He speaks, and Kenma could've whined again at those words. Devotion was melted into all his voice cracks and the endearing values of all he said, permeated authentic.

"My bones could sink into the ground and be overgrown with the roots of green, and my skin could melt until I am nothing but lifeless and cold, barren and dry, meaningless and no more. I will balter with death himself, for hours on end. Sacrificing everything I could be, faulting to die within your arms. For which, I will remain captivated by you.. Only you. My adoration is never to die." He had whispered, muffled from his mask.

Kenma had widened his eyes, blinking to his adherence. Eyelashes fluttered, and his lids fell. Vision nothing more than comforting black abyss. He couldn't seep in anymore remorse of redamancy.

The words were real. 

And Kenma swallowed his guilt as his heart deemed unrequited to the love.

"My heart is all yours, and even if I am unable to take grasp of yours, your presence if all I need. All I could ever want.." Kuroo sighs, and he knits his hand together. "To all our embraces that reek of obscurity, to hand holding, to broken stares I can never break the string to.. I've told you once, and I'll tell you countless times more. It fuels me. All you do, it fuels me. Justifying my existence.."

A dry throat, coincided with nausea rooting in his mouth, only Kenma could shrivel in his guilt and shame. How he, singlehandedly, took a boy who had so much, and torn him apart. Who had sewn potential in his skin, was now forgotten in the rubble of a burnt village. Crumbling away his mentality and sanity, Kuroo could only give left what he really wanted. Which was love.. His love.. And the avarice for returning.

"Do you really not feel anything for me..?" He asks, sadly. 

And that alone, could be enough to make Kenma bite the insides of his cheek. Distracting himself of the mess he has made of the other. How broken he has become. He had given everything for Kenma, and yet, warmth comes forth as a rarity to the blond. 

"I ask myself that quite often.. Maybe even more than a sane person really should, Kenma," He confessed. Kenma could hear this from his soul, speaking all and spewing utterance to such an extent. Where Kuroo had feared nothing, and he refused for the barriers he had held for oh-so long. It made him choke up on his tongue. "Wandering back to deep slumber, I ponder of that question. And I bring that down to my dreams, where those too, are nothing but fragments and fragments of you and my uncertainty. I ponder.. To know if.. You really feel the warmth in your chest like I do.." 

They were ripped of communication, the two were barely holding onto each other by secured pinkies. It wouldn't last for much long, and Kenma had been loosening his grip for some time. Maybe he never had been holding on, to begin with. It pained himself that his feelings were indifferent, a vain hope that troubled both of them. For which, they had known from the start. Where intimacy had bloomed since that very night they shared by the river, speaking of the cruel past. Their feelings are inescapable. Kenma highly doubts that either of their emotions could change any time soon. He doubts that Kuroo could tear apart his affection to him, where all those passions and desires die and vanish from this very Earth. Rather disappointing for life to not work that way, it's painful to see such a broken boy hanging onto something that never exsisted.

"Answer me, Kenma.." He uttered, in a shaky laugh. 

"This feeling in my heart is too overpowering for me to handle. Oh god, how it's overpowering," Both hands run through his hair, gripping clumps. "..I want to know how you feel. Your real feelings.. Not the ones that you lie and mask over. ..No, I want a sense of relieving closure. Maybe that'll cease my heart of its painful ache.."

All of this, because of Kenma..

He's pushed Kuroo so far, without knowing. So caught up with the unsureness of his feelings that he didn't realize what it had done to the to other. He was shattered, painted miserably.

He partook in his blame, writhing in it. Tentative as he nibbled his lip, gnawing at strips of skin until his chapped lips bled. He grew uncomfortable. Glancing to Kuroo nervously, squirming a tad for all culpability he's soaked in. 

He couldn't see an expression, but he knew, that Kenma couldn't just sit and listen like he always did.

And for once, he sucked in his breath. Swallowing down that pride and oozed assurance that made his mind clear. And as the moon shone through his windows into the darkened room, Kenma plundged himself into Kuroo's chest. It was warm, and Kenma knew that only he was to be consumed within it. Warm and sweet. Kenma wrapped his arms around Kuroo's neck, his fingers finding way to the hem of his clothing, gripping tight. 

Kuroo grunted to the impact, a collision so sudden would've knocked some air out of his lungs. But he adjusted, and blinked to such an embrace. And there were seconds when it was only Kenma who mourned in the hug. Towards after, Kuroo slowly brought himself to lift his limbs. Carefully clasping his arms around Kenma's waist. Holding tight and securely.

Kenma couldn't work well with words, and he knew everything that Kuroo told him to be true. As painful as it would sound, he couldn't do anything about it. Anymore deceptions would break Kuroo more enough that was necessary. Kenma didn't want that, he never intended for it, in the first place.

"K-Ku.." He begins, but fails. And he attempts two more times, but his voice has given up on him, and he could do nothing more but squeeze him tighter. Already feeling the aftermath of fabric wrickles on his clothing.

"My heart is troubled by you.."

Kenma confesses through a mumble, his vision blurring. Smudging his room until they were nothing but mixed, dull colors. All he could feel is Kuroo. 

He dug his face more into his chest, as the utter embarrassment of their situation caused his face to grow red. Flustered and defeated.

"I want you, still. I cannot refuse these feelings, even it's criminal.. I want you.."

To that, Kenma winced when he could feel the slight warmth in his chest. A cold, abused heart beating and pulsing for Kuroo.

As for the brunet, his eyes widened, the words imprinting his brain. And capturing all his thoughts out to waste, to replace. He grew overwhelmed.

He could taste the air of everything Kenma says, and it especially didn't help when he had his chin propped upon the top of his head. The weight carrying his burdens. He could smell him. He was not to smell of expected vanilla or other sickeningly sweet scents. But.. Just.. Kenma. All he was captured in, is Kenma.

He wanted those words to be said again.

_I want you still.._

So angelic. So in love.

_I cannot refuse these feelings, it's criminal.._

He wanted a repetition played, of only these two sentences. To drown out his heavily, deluged excuse of thoughts. Those that were sinful and those careful. All he ever wanted, was to fall in deep slumber with those words said once more. He would dream of everything pretty, and everything life itself would offer, and wake up to no crooks in his neck. Or any aches to a shoulder from uncomfortable sleeping positions. This was medicine, the assurance that Kenma felt something. An awaited reaction.

He wanted to grip the clock's hands and yank them back to moments ago, the sweet moments ago where Kenma spoke. Mellow words had awakened his absent soul. 

It was mellifluous.

Kuroo had been silent, his bellowing rollercoaster of emotions enveloped his lips, glued together of no sound. Which made Kenma more highly strung.

Kenma cheek pulled away from his chest, humming and the breeze which grazed the warm skin. Only then, he turned up, frowning to the red-deviled face. 

Fingers pried away from Kuroo's clothes, his palm becoming clammy. Despite it, they flew to the back of Kuroo's head. Where a knot was present, tied graciously. But a single jerk of a loose black string, and the threads divided into two. And the Oni Mask fell. Revealing the blush circulated to tint cheeks of Kuroo.

Kenma paused, expression going soft.

"Kuroo.." He whispered. 

The both of them were confused with what to do, pressing their foreheads together. Only dying a little more within the gaze of their eyes. 

Kuroo was trying for words, mouthing uselessly. His steady stare aimed intently to Kenma's lips. Where they separated through an ajar opening. 

Fluttered eyes of Kenma's were rapid, relentless, and dangerous. 

All Kuroo ever wanted was Kenma. See him and breathe his air. Soak in those awfully translucent entwines he'd become evolved in, he'd hold his hand, dumbly stare within his eyes so deep and so enchanted. The sublime image of Kenma only soothed him. 

Those eyes grew big. 

Not only of such sickening love, but of warm admiration. of how he adored the blond. He has all to bask in, a human of desire.

Because all Kuroo wanted was Kenma..

But.. 

Kenma only ever wanted an escape.

With cruel realization, he couldn't feel warmth, no matter how hard he tried to force himself to feel it. it was saddening, especially for the brunet. 

And yet, it was suffocating that he kept trying to get himself to feel something that was never there. Long for a nostalgia of feelings that have never existed. 

No longer, was Kuroo an escape. 

And Kenma couldn't call him a distraction either..

He didn't know what to feel. What not to.

All he could feel were Kuroo's chapped lips to his own, so loving, so caring. Generously proffering the exuding affection from that heart of his in the kiss. He cared about him. He always have.

All Kenma could do was just linger, taking it. Unable to close his eyes for their significant and tender moment. All there was, was a lidded stare. Disinterested.

Bored.

He wouldn't even kiss back. It wasn't a matter of trying, he really couldn't. And he felt corrupt to it.

Kuroo gently traveled his hands up. From the careful hold around Kenma's waist towards petite shoulders. Loving grazing fine skin, rather tickling to how scarcely they pressed. Kenma had only kept his arms bound and tied to the brunet's neck, refusing the continuation of movement, as they were content in their placeholder. Kuroo had continued his touch, gracefully. Until the brunet cupped one of Kenma's cheeks. He was shaking. 

He was so delicate with him..

How could a human boy have such a big heart, Kenma wondered in the mist of their kiss.

The lack of empathy was a burden.

Kissing with tangled legs, receiving kilig to their affection as Kuroo pulled away, before returning yet again. Kenma whining a tad, as he had forgotten to breathe within their time.

Kenma was guilty, he wasn't proud.

Just because Kenma did not feel the warmth, didn't mean that he didn't want to be with him.

And the quiet that decorated was the least bit reassuring to the two, unable to rest away his bitter emotions and sufferage. He glanced to where the moon danced into light, against his floors. Morphed peculiarly from the rims and designs of his shoji doors. He took admiration to that, claiming it quite more interesting than the dewy-eyed scene.

Kuroo pulled himself away, their lips disconnected. Slowly, he were to reopen his eyes, just to luxuriate to the feeling in his heart. Beating so rapid that even the blond had felt it, maybe the shaking of his body could alert the whole town.

"Kenma.." He was smiling. He was happy.

Kenma just felt even more tired, containing his yawn, to reply, "I feel the warmth, too. Moreover, the ache."

His eyes almost grew bigger to that, blistering greatly by the aid of outside stars and above. "Do you still not beileve that we are to be soulmates?.. Have I not convinced you yet?"

Kenma was obliged to his favor, continuing to chew his lips, licking them soon after. Tasting nothing. 

"Or, at least—.. Do you not beileve that I am to be your soulmate?.. I—I don't mind the unwanted requite, I'm rather content with it—" He was stammering beyond relief, growing panicked and skittish with his hands. As they tensed against his collarbones, falling frail into his hair. As he ran through it, roughly.

The shorter hummed, returning as an answer. Unsure and uncomfortable, where he averted his eyes, splaying towards the shogi board. Reading along the characters that have fallen out carelessly. He let the crickets from the garden speak for him, as his voice had no use of noise. 

Even then, Kuroo could understand. Earning himself to be choked with lost hope, and a pipe dream ripped away from him.

Ah..

But, of course, it had been expected.

"Let's run away.."

And rather, Kuroo didn't mind.

It's okay.

"Kenma, I want you to run away with me." Kuroo ushers from his lips, biting his tongue immediately after. "We don't need to be here— we shall precede to ships and go forth to somewhere they will never find us. Never can we be bothered again, for it will only be the two of us— a–a— and the wind, too!— If you so, desire. We could cure the sky.. Your sky.."

He is pleading desperately, tears verging within his eyes, sparkling his lids.

Pulling forward, he rests his chin to the other's shoulder, drawing him closer. He is cautious with him, as if handling something so friable. It may be the case, so be it.

"I'll go with you." Kenma muttered. "I want to be with you.."

His tone is so painful, indulged so undesirable to their nature. And alas, he believes Kuroo to find a way out of here. Away from mom, from the guilt. He could make him forget, he was sure of it, he said he'd do anything Kenma had wanted.

Overfilled with joy, Kuroo clutched his body, tight but not too extreme to break him. Kenma rumbled from the brunet and his expressed happiness, finding himself to be pulled down leisurely. To his futon, the pillow engulfed his head, spitting out blond strands. And Kuroo released him, laying by his side. 

"Tomorrow— that's where we find peace. I will travel to my home early in the morning, to bring sustenances, and return to you," He comments as Kenma turns onto his side, an attempt to make more room. But, Kuroo discarded the notation, as he pressed himself behind and embraced him, yet again.

"Why leave tomorrow?.. Shouldn't it be wise to gather supplies now, so we don't become troubled when leaving?" Kenma asks, honestly.

The other chuckled, digging his chin atop of Kenma's head, "I rather slumber with you instead. It can wait, yeah?.."

Kenma frowns.

But he ignores his disenchantment, and sighs.

"Yeah.." He whispers, relaxing his eyelashes to fall, and leans into Kuroo's touch. "Of course, Kuroo.."

——

Morning calls soon, through a comforting sleep. This time, when the two slept against one another, Kenma was able to dream.

It's a blur, for obvious understatement, but he can remember Kuroo being there. Eerie, yet comforting, as the two of them were running.

The blond hopes of the two to be how they were in the dream, sprinting away from this horror club, pouncing to a fleeing exit. It's all Kenma could ever want, and he smiles lazily when his eyes finally fixate without mush and foggy visibility.

But, he grows to blink a couple times, confused.

He couldn't feel Kuroo's arm that laid around him, from when he fell asleep. Or a nose settled deep within his flat hair. It was gone.

Kenma turned himself around, behind him. Where Kuroo had resided, but there was no brunet found. And he was nothing more but utterly ruffled, and empty white sheets. Spacious and cold.

Perhaps he left already.

Kenma shrugged, convincing him to be back.

So he waited some more.

He had laid in bed, trying to convince himself that the sheets were comfortable so he could be brought back to sleep. He tossed once, filling the whole futon, snuggling into his sheets. Pressing more into the fluff of a blanket, but he just tossed once more.

Never was it an odd positioning of himself, but just that he wasn't tired anymore.

How odd.

Usually a bed would take him to his dreams in an instant. But he rolled his eyes to that, instead of overanalyzing it.

Thirty minutes have danced along under his nose, where he was becoming bored. He had altered to playing around his Shogi board, flipping the board to opposite sides everytime he made a move. He was alone, so that's the way he must be. 

But it didn't work. Still, he's bored.

And now he was growing hungry.

Ugh, how typical.

Kenma shoved away his shogi board, still wondering of where Kuroo was to be. The morning was early, though. As he awoken in the dark, and the orange mush in the sky was barely rising. Still mixed of the night.

And Kenma chewed away the worry in the inside of his cheek, as he shoved his blankets from his body. Consuming himself in his wardrobe, and plucking out his usual wear from his closet. Venturing behind the folding screen to change, clasping him into warmer wear. He could feel the ice from within the room, bloody weather, Kenma shivered.

Finally presentable, he was careful when looking at his door that lead to the garden, clutching a Katana that he shall take with him. They've worked so hard for it, it'll be a shame if it had become wasteful of their triumphs.

Kenma will follow Kuroo to his house, and meet him up there, was the decision. And he was rather scared when it came down to it. 

But he found himself outside, upon cold wood that he couldn't feel from his shoes. But the wind is rather violent today, throwing his hair back and out of his face.

He scratched some of the strands that stuck glued to his lips and eye lashes, prodding them away. 

"Goodness.." He cursed to himself, scorning to blaring wind.

But soon, he smelled something off in the air, whiffing into his nose. Almost to taste in his mouth, he recalled awful smoke and dust. And it stung a tad.

Kenma twisted his expression, but paid no mind. Weird world, they were to be enclosed to.

He stepped down, and into the thin layer of snow, marking his doddling presence. And every marking, was made to the back, of the horses homes. Wooden stalls all along, just for Kenma.

And he felt happy..

Finally, he was going to leave.

He gripped his gloves, holding his own body as if it was a goodbye. A goodbye to the mistreatment and neglect of love he was meant to be given as a youngling. A goodbye to youth that'll never be restored. Maybe a goodbye to himself, for he will start a new. With Kuroo.

And he, truly, did feel happy. He was even smiling as he held untied the lead from his horse. Taking a single moment to look back at the house, his shoes becoming consumed by snow.

It was goodbye.

"I'm not stupid, Kenma."

He flinched, yanking his head backwards, as eyes flew open and awake. Terrified of the noise and of what was to come.

His mother.

No..

No. No.. No. Nonononononono.. What the _fuck_ is she doing here? How is she alerted of him to be out here??

What was she talking about? Kenma's chest fled up and down, rapidly due to his overgrown terror. He was horrified of the woman. 

"You think I'm stupid, don't you?" She is smiling. 

Why..

Why are you smiling?? What is there to smile about? What the _fuck_ are you doing here?

He has everything he wanted to say, but he's too petrified in the moment. The grip on his lasso tightening, before becoming loose, and it fell to the floor, engulfed in snow and white splatters.

She feels a hand round his cheek, holding sickeningly. And he whines to that, squinting his eyes as they burnt. And his nose singed. And oh god, that fucking smell is so strong, what is that fucking smell.

Kenma winced to her nails, now dug into his skin, and he yelped this time, "W-What??"

"You love to lie, you always have—" She is angry, and he could see her crooked teeth as she barked. Her cloak blows in the wind, and when she smacks him, as well. "I am to beileve you were alone in that village?? I am to beileve that you left _by yourself_?" She shrieked. "Am I also to beileve that you were alone last night, as well??!"

"M-Mom—!" He cries out, terrified of the last line. Pained at her nails sharply engraving into his cheek bones. 

She wasn't just angry.. But revenge was sought in her eyes. Relentless and unforgettable.

"The Oni Mask one is not a figment of the imagination, because the two of you have bickered much last night—" She smiles, and imagery of her is so crazed.

Kenma tried pulling away from her tight grasp, but nothing saves him, to his avail. And he can't help but want to sob, yet again.

She couldn't have known, and yet, everything felt fuzzy again. 

It's too much, it's overwhelming, and it is evil. He can't feel anything but the devil within her.

"You know.." With a sweet tone, she sings, "I've never expected you to invite somebody into the household, Kenma.." She cooed. "Quite the bravery, I may applaud you.."

Kenma's head tossed so harshly in the hold, his body following along with him. He had tumbled, as she was strong. She has always been, Kenma remembered that aspect of his youth. How she knew the right angles to where it really hurt, and where it could hurt even more. He remembered a sight just like this. With him thrown to the ground, horrified irises slit tightly up at his own mother. On the ground, where he is dirty, and guilty.

"You speak of plans to run away."

He couldn't breathe.

"You will never get away from me.. You are never going to leave.."

He chokes on a sob, and perhaps to the abhorrent stench, as well. It is thick, and he can see faint blackened particles painted into the air, suffocating his nose. 

Why can't he just escape??

Why is he thrown so pathetically into more and more burdens. Why do the clouds above love his aching sorrow and pain. It couldn't make any sense.

"Everything that he is to you, doesn't matter." She says, through Kenma's hiccuped sobs. "All that you two were, is nothing, and soon.. He will be too."

Kenma wiped away his moisture from his cheeks, coloring them red. And his palms dabbed to his eyes, gentle as he didn't mean for anymore blurriness. He didn't want to pass out, even if his mind was light and his head was so heavy.

But those words..

Kenma couldn't help but tremble to them, watching her lips curl into a smile. _That_ smile.

She is the root of all evil.

Kenma just wishes that he could die.

"W–What do.." He had stuttered, his chin lifting as he spoke. 

He probably knew the answer.. But he continued. 

"What do you mean..? 'He will be soon'.."

He couldn't fight much, he is weak. Especially to somebody so overpowering.

But the sentence makes him wither, and he dries up. And he grips the Katana tighter, sucking in air.

She only tilts her head, leading her eyes to the direction of the woods. Open and catering to the trees and burning smoke. The black dust was emitting from within, and shallow to the direction. And it was a familiar leading.

Of Kuroo's own home..

"No.." Kenma shuddered at the thought. For trees burnt and of everything they have planned, his mom has.. Yet again, found a way.

The prediction was unbearable, and Kenma had to suffer through that.

But he wouldn't allow Kuroo to suffer through his mother's doing. He's been through too much, and they needed to do so much— What about the sunsets they needed to spent together with? The slumbers they are willed together for?? And the love that needed to blossom?

Kenma turned away from the woods, and to mother.

Quick enough, he pulled himself up, despite the ache in his leg that had appeared from his fall. But soon, he didn't feel too scared. But he twitched from the intensity for the horror of Kuroo's demise, and he knocked her over. Similar to how she had done, angry and uncalculated. She fell, and cried out. It  looked like it hurt. Kenma was glad that it looked like it hurt, and he smiled. He had still been shaking tearfully, before it was wiped away with a horrific whimper, paired with wide eyes 

He had forgotten that she is an old, frail woman.

So he used that to his very advantage, as he plucked the Katana back up, and hopped onto his horse. Kicking recklessly, it had begun to gallop, falling into the faint smoke, swallowing of black. Kenma coughed through it, desperately kicking his transportation to travel faster.

He couldn't let this end, for he wanted to get sweet victory. Just this time.. Just this one, fucking time. He wanted to win.

He can't keep losing.

He can't keep this streak of wicked grins to be gifted anymore from his mother. He couldn't lose again to somebody who already had everything in her greed. He couldn't loose anymore people he loved and cared about..

So he covered the lower half of his face with his sleeve, traveling through the flames upon trees and fleeing from soldiers that were most likely hired by mother to perform this disgusting doing. 

He searched everywhere for Kuroo. Just to see a figure, anything, he needed anything, he could feel so light headed and so overwhelmed. He couldn't let it happen, he didn't want this to fucking happen.

With a yelp and a horse's cry, the animal beneath him staggered. Kenma raised his brows, trembling as he tried to regain control. He looks back, his stomach sickening as he caught sight of one of the soldiers. Throwing down the containments of gasoline and wood, and replaced his fingers with a bow. Landing arrows into the horse remorselessly.

Kenma wanted to curse to the man, but his cheek soon fell into the snow, along with his body. And he lost the breathe in his lungs. Through grit teeth, he whined, his leg crashed upon the weight of the horse. Both falling into ash and fluffed white.

He panted hard into his sleeve, biting into it to relieve pain, as he struggled. Struggling to yank his leg out from the dead animal.

Upon the fire, it gushered bright orange light over his face, slightly blinding him of what had been left of Kuroo's hidden home. The roots were spewed of ash, broken bark, and regretful promises. The area of where Kuroo baked the Apple Pie, gone. Where the two had become acquainted towards, gone. Kuroo, himself, Kenma hoped to the heavens and beyond that he wasn't gone as well.

He saw this to be the end.. 

He couldn't find Kuroo anywhere.. And he doubts that he could've survived the soldiers perched at every inch of snow grew.. And Kenma choked up to that.

Until he heard the shuffle of bushes, the grunt of another, an awakening hope brought to him.

He turned over to his left, where the sound had originally alerted him, and he gasped. Coughing a tad afterwards from the smoke. But he still held his tongue to call out to the figure venturing away.

His sobs suffered in his clothing, but he couldn't do any more than push past the ache of his leg. And he took ahold of the sword once more, booking it. Running after Kuroo with a terrible limp.

"Kuroo—!" 

He shouts dangerously, hoping the soldiers to not hear over the deafening fires.

He chased after him, cursing to himself at his speed. He couldn't lose him.. He wouldn't know what to do with himself.

And Kenma cries out again his name, able to catch a glance back; a terrified one. 

He had looked to be beaten. Burnt, tattered clothes along with a bruised cheek and scraped fingers. All and everything, of a boy who was trying to desperately survive. 

They had ran out of the black and orange of his home, into blank snow, untouched. But Kuroo didn't stop, not for him. And Kenma continued to cry at that, burning his legs more of their energy and movement. He needed to keep running. It was a must. Even if he had felt a piercing arrow shot into his calf, he continued to sprint.

"Kuroo– please!!" A terrorised scream slit the other's ears.

The snow had grown thick, eating away at Kenma's legs. To where he had wobbled and twitched, unable to hold himself more to their running, and he collapsed. Fell into snow and watching his Katana fall beyond him.

Only then, Kuroo turned around. Still afraid of what would bestow.

"K-Kenm.." He tried, but failed in his words from a shaky pant that was long overdue.

"Kuroo.. I–I never meant for this to happen—!" He sobbed upon the ground, gripping underneath snow to pull his upper half up, despite the numbing cold it had brought.

The brunet winced down at him, taking glimpses from him and to behind him, to which Kenma inferred soldiers to be within chase. And Kenma heard knees slapped into the ice, perishing.

Which Kenma loathed to that, grunting as he saw him grip the Katana's handle, bubbling more cries on the ground. Kuroo needed to run— for he will die if he stays in these tracks.

"Kuroo — you need to fucking run!" Kenma yelped.

To which a low response was delivered, faltered with destroyed ambitions, "If I run.. They'll only catch me.." He admits. 

His voice ran dry, lips quivered from the blowing wind. He could still taste ash and withering bark, stinging his eyes. Kuroo trembled, staring down at the Katana, held up politely with his palms. Admiring so foolishly in this lick of time, and Kenma sobbed more to that. Addled to why he wouldn't persist with escaping.

"This wasn't supposed to happen.." Kuroo echoed, gripping the handle, watching the drip of the sun's beam striking off it. "We were meant to be happy..—"

"You need to run, Kuroo—" Came Kenma's shriek.

"I find that pointless, Kenma.."

There is a pause. It is within the trench between awful truth and a listless stare. The intensity was piled in those eyes.. Such empty, empty eyes. And Kenma's lip quivered when he saw. Painful to a smile that Kuroo gifted.

They were meant to be happy..

It couldn't end here..

And Kenma cried out again, reaching out a hand that was inattentively dismissed. It soon fell to the ground, snow splattered amongst them. 

Kuroo's darkened eyes drifted from the blade towards Kenma. His reddened face hidden from pesky chucks of yellow hair, beaten into chapped lips and a trickling nose. Everything that Kuroo could ever want, but he would never have. He has known this from the start.. But he was a fool. And this was his very punishment, the repayment to the world.

Kuroo wanted to reach out once more.. For either an easing kiss, a crushing hug, or even just to graze his hand along Kenma's cheek. He would've taken anything, but he couldn't even touch him. The space between them prevented so.. And left Kuroo feeling alone.

He hasn't felt like that for so long.. Kenma had made him forget it.

And now, Kenma had reminded him that he lived in it. Being alone. It was the nature he resided in.

"I've never thought my own love would be strong enough to kill me.." Kuroo chuckled into the air, blinking at the gust of wind slapped into his cheeks.

The wind..  
Brightening, soothing.  
Whatever you may call it. Kuroo felt that wind yet again.

The wind.  
He could practically die in that wind.

Kenma shook his head, sobbing more.

_You hang around for a living._

"I'll never forget what we were. I shall cherish it all.. Beileve me, my dear, I—.." Kuroo tried to hold his smile, even if it faltered and fell when he released a weep. He only held the Katana tighter, with both of his trembling hand. "—I–I never meant for this to happen, either.."

_Blown in the win like a pinned butterfly._

With dreading horror, Kenma was in the image of awaiting death. With Kuroo bringing up the sword, his grip turning such fingers white and numb.

_Monarch of ever forgiving._

"Kuroo.." Kenma uttered, eyes blown wide.

The brunet paused, a lost look glanced down. And his knees sunk more into the snow, watching as his hair pressed back within the wind's lick, revealing what was left of him to do. Puffy red eyes, spilling out the grieve of tears. His plans and victories are squandered, nothing more but a choked up sob. And yet, he still finds a way to smile. It's melancholy to the finest degree, but gripped high into his cheek bones.

_Some of us wonder if you want to die._

Kenma cried out, through his disappointed reach, touching nothing but air and a glimpse of heaven.

_Would you want to die?_

Kuroo brought up the sword, perfectly aligned with his aching body. And with one regretful smile, Kuroo manages to choke out something meek. Something he could never find carved within passion of love. It's a weak mumble, but it's enough to keep Kenma enough for days. It's enough for Kenma to realize that they are nothing and broken. It's enough for Kenma.

_How I wonder  
Ever wonder_

His heart has been slit from the three words, pouring out his sorrow. Three words before Kuroo was taken by death.

_——_

And as the snow had reddened, whilst a Katana carved low into Kuroo's ribs to conclude with his collapsed body, Kenma became frozen. An unfolded scene of horrified memory. 

So sudden, this was an ending breath. The final heartache.

From throughout the land, the land of such lies and undeserved blood, the wind finds herself lingering. Thus, effortlessly creating her music. That of which, carrying the eyelids of the blond with tears weighed on his eyeslashes.

Along distances of the green and secrets with the wind, oh how she knew, she always knew, she will forever ponder along his life. 

Where was his beginning, and why was it so disgustingly pitiful?

All left was long-neglected memories and sadness. The regret and guilt made him crumble.

The last words of Kuroo were imprinted into his soul and dreams.

And he dreamt of him and those words almost every night, when he wasn't being plundered of all the blood of his memory. 

He dreamt until he couldn't anymore..

Because then, everything was gone. And he was to return home, with trauma and despair weighing onto his shoulders. He had to walk by the mock of mother's ugly smile, and live to continue. And to not escape with Kuroo.

And he had realized..

Ah. Of course. There was an escape. It's been there all along. If he wasn't such a cowardly fool, he could've left sooner.

Escape was death with trembling fingers gripping the sharp edge of a blade.

But to that, he shook himself away of that reality. Pushing away those thoughts to play Shogi by himself to forget. 

Nothing ever helped. Nothing.

Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing.

Kuroo left him with love and haunting dreams. He left him with a stolen appetite whenever presented food, ushering such away. He left Kenma with all the warmth in his heart that he never had before.

And from the month that had passed since the day he's lost his beloved, he laid in his bed. Dressed for a sleep that never came, left of his bath that he spent sobbing within, he was useless in those sheets of his. Only wishing that he had the brunet by his side, holding him dearly and containing him in a spirited kiss. 

He tumbled in the cushions, whining at his weak body unable to grasp his nightly duties of closed eyes.

And lo and behold.. He was entranced into the figment world of his dreams. Encased to sleep once more.

What would it be this time?

Memories of what he had with Kuroo?

The replays of the Katana slicing into his body?

His blood colored into the snow?

Come on.. Just get it over with.

Kenma awaited in that dream of his, in the puddle of nowhere.. Only snow that led to infinity. 

But, soon, his eyes lit. Caught onto something he hasn't dreamt of, yet. And to it's appearance, he could feel his heart beating once more. Once again, joy had erupted his senses.

He pulled himself up from the snow, kicking away as he ran to Kuroo.

They stared to each other for some time. Still surprised in this moment, Kenma could only be starstruck, dazed and confused. Kuroo only looked down with a deadpan expression, his Oni mask held in his fingers, humming lightly when he opened out his hand. A palm of aching wonders. To which, Kenma took graciously. Grateful to dream of something other than his death and painful memories.

And they walked. Slowly, into nothing.

The snow soon became full of trees, sprouting all around them, never to be in their path. Kenma didn't know of their destination, but the thought hadn't occur to him. As all his soreness melted into roots in the ground, blossoming some more green.

"Kuroo.." He uttered, even if he couldn't hear it in his ears, and the wind was all that passed. It made him realize that he could finally feel..

From the moment of his death, it wasn't anything other than numb and cold.

But now..

He felt warm. And kinda tingly in his legs. His heart blossoming, becoming of love. And he felt the wind, once again. He forgot how good it felt. He forgot how good it felt to hold Kuroo's hand.

Kenma admired the scenery transpired into the nature of his dream. Trees that he found beautiful, the rivers following around within the background, and the air that blew across his face.

It was until the hand of Kuroo's disconnected, ripping away from his. That earned a confused stare, as he looked up to him. 

"Kuroo..?" He mumbled.

And he flinched when he saw the distance between them grow. Pulling the brunet away from him, and the ground seperated the two with a river. 

He blinked. But soon shivered.

"What are we to do.." Kenma had reflected, looking at Kuroo, who only hummed again. 

Kenma nibbled his bottom lip, hesitant to the water that only grew a tad larger with the words spent in his mouth. "I–I want to be with you.." Kenma says.

Kuroo processed that. Until he smiled, wide and thankful. It's a smile that he wished for everyday to see once more. One that hadn't been pained by Kenma's unrequited doings and feelings, and the one that hadn't poisoned his heart. Kuroo grinned, and it fueled Kenma. "I cherish those words, Kenma.." He speaks, true and beautiful. "I only wish that you cherish me, too."

Kenma gazes along the water, quieting of its noise. Then, the blond watches the taller hold out a hand once more, over the river. That Oni mask of his dropping into the water, and it carried away in the seas and sky's above. 

Kenma cried to the palm, his ache finally being answered. To which, he gripped the fingers. Gasping at how real they had felt, and how beautiful they radiated. Witnessing the waters dissapear, and their distance coming forth together. He had only needed this.. To be here. With Kuroo.

He had long left his slumbering state, vanishing into all that is in the afterlife. For his body laid lifeless upon his bed, the pumps of his heart diminished until it was held departed along with all his other organs. The way it is supposed to be. Where his soul finally resides in the place nowhere between heaven or hell, or with angels or haunting horns, but with Kuroo.

He always thought that he could only be with the wind. Alone and blown into nothing.

But, he always knew that love brought him to Kuroo. And Kuroo knew that too. The both of them knew.

And they held eachother, either hand or embrace, nothing more to do but take what they almost lost. Now together, in a different world where nobody could hurt them anymore. Where they can love eachother without impasse.

Kenma cherished this.

He cherishes Kuroo.

Only then, the wind cherished them both.

Longed into beauty.

end. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> literally love u, literally love all of u for reading, means so much i can't explain it,,  
> this is the ending for my work, rlly proud n still kinda bummed that towards the end the website had to refresh and delete so much i worked on... but alas life goes on and blah blah but yeah! rlly rlly proud of this actually, hope u all have liked it!  
> have amazing lives and beautiful memories for more to come, please wear masks and stay safe! love you so much! <3

**Author's Note:**

> always remember to take care of urself, you're valid and the universe loves you ٩(•̤̀ᵕ•̤́๑)ᵒᵏᵎᵎᵎᵎ


End file.
